No More Cry
by Spork Weilding Canary Of Doom
Summary: Things are on the mend for our fearsome fivesome, but when Ryu's life takes a dark and twisted turn, can Hayato, Yankumi, and the rest of 3-D save him before he is destroyed... or before he destroys himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Gokusen… I just find the first two seasons fascinating… And Kazuya is kaaaaaaawaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii! –okay… enough fangirling in the disclaimer…-**

**A/N: **Hello, my chickies! Here I am, yet again, to angstify another almost innocent series. I can't help it! There are so many potentials in these shows… It's not fair what they do to me! –rage-

**-+-**

**No More Cry**

**Chapter One: Lessons About Consequence**

**-+-**

"Three…" breathed Take.

"Two…" whispered Hyuuga.

"One…" gasped Tsucchi.

_RING!_

"Finally! The weekend!" shouted Hayato. The class sprang to life in agreement with him. Quickly, they fled the premises.

"H-hey! Wait! I haven't given you the homework…" Yankumi said, but the class was already halfway empty. She sighed. "Those rug rats… I suppose I can assign it Monday."

"That's the spirit, Yankumi," Ryu said as he passed by her desk. She watched the slender, normally quiet student leave and felt a smile grace her face. Ever since Ryu had stood up to his father and begged to go to school the boy had been much happier. He smiled more, spoke more, and interacted more than he used to. His usually quiet, gloomy demeanor had been replaced by something a little brighter. He was slowly opening the tightly sealed bottle of his emotions. Yankumi's smile widened. She silently prayed that he would continue to open that bottle.

**-+-**

"Oi! We're off to the _Shakku*_," Take said, darting out in front of his friends and grinning largely at them. The other four stopped.

"I suppose it's been a while since the five of us really did anything together that didn't involve getting beaten to a pulp," Hayato mused. Tsucchi groaned.

"Don't remind me," he said, frowning. He opened his fan with a quick motion and gazed dramatically at the sky. "I've been the victim for much too long!"

"Says you, the tallest kid in our class," Hyuuga teased. Tsucchi promptly closed his fan and smacked Hyuuga on the head. This brought on a round of noogies and mock punches.

"Yeah, we'll go, if we don't all get arrested first," stated Hayato. He glanced to his right, leveling his gaze with Ryu's. "You in?"

"Eehh," Ryu began, but stopped as he saw four pathetic, begging faces in front of him. Finally, he sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I'll go," he said. Hayato grinned and gave him a gentle shove.

"Then we can stuff your face so that you'll grow up big and tall like Tsucchi!" he shouted. Take grinned as well.

"Yeah, you can't stay so small and skinny forever, Onigiri*!" Take teased. Ryu smacked him on the side of the head with his book bag.

"It's Odagiri, you wimp. And look who's talking, short stuff," Ryu said, his voice neutral but his eyes mischievous. This brought on another round of laughter and friendly jabbing. Ryu let a smile linger of his face. He finally had his freedom… and he never planned on letting go of it.

**-+-**

"See you guys!" Ryu said, waving to his band of crazy friends as they walked off into the night. It was just past midnight and, despite how early it still was for the 3-D students, they were already feeling the fatigue of a weary week at school. They all agreed to meet the next day and do something to make up for it.

Ryu pushed the door open and quietly entered his house. It was dark and silent, the atmosphere almost menacing. He wasn't sure why, but he felt threatened by his own home. Suddenly, he smirked. Of _course_ he felt threatened by his own home… Only recently had his father allowed him his freedom. It'd take some time getting used to.

"What are you smiling about?" said a dark, angry voice. Ryu whipped around to face the living room. The lights suddenly flicked on, momentarily blinding him. As his eyes adjusted he searched the area for the source of the voice. His father was standing at the threshold while his mother stood silently in the back of the room, her head down. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" his father asked. Ryu blinked as he gathered his thoughts.

"I… I told you that I'd be late," Ryu said, not understanding his father's behavior. His father stood and walked slowly over to Ryu, sending chills down his spine. When the man was less than a foot away, his hand shot out and grabbed Ryu by the throat. The boy's eyes widened in surprise and he gasped for breath.

"I don't care _what_ you told me. I am your father! You do as I say!" he shouted. Ryu's eyes looked up at him, begging for an explanation. "Don't give me that look!" his father shouted, tightening his grip on the boy's throat. Ryu gasped and clawed at his father's hand. "You went and embarrassed me in front of your friends, your teacher, your school… You are a disgrace!"

Just as Ryu's vision began to fade his father released him. He fell to his knees, coughing and trying to suck in precious oxygen. His father bent down and tilted Ryu's head up with his finger. After a moment, his hand came sailing through the air as he backhanded the boy. Ryu's head snapped to the side painfully.

"You will do as I say _always!_ Because of your actions I have no choice but to let you attend school, but you will now pay the price because of it! And don't even _think_ of running! I have more on you and your friends than you could possibly imagine!" he shouted. "Now, get up!" He grabbed Ryu by his hair and hauled him upward.

"W-wait! Dad, I'm sorry! Please, stop!" he said, trying to pull away. Instead his father tightened his grip on the boy and slammed his head into the wall. Ryu squeezed his eyes shut as stars danced behind his lids. All the while his mother did nothing. His father growled and brought his foot up, kicking Ryu hard in the ribs. His breath left him in a whoosh and he doubled over, struggling to breath. And then, suddenly, the beating stopped.

Slowly, his breath ragged, Ryu looked up at his father, a high ranking police official, and saw the true monster that was always latent. His father had been biding his time, awaiting the chance to emerge. The man took a step towards Ryu, who sucked in his breath and scooted backwards until he hit the wall. His father laughed a menacing laugh.

"That's right, Ryu," he said, kneeling down once again. Ryu leaned his head away and closed his eyes, expecting to be hit again. Instead, his father brushed Ryu's wispy, coppery bangs out of his face and gently stroked his cheek with his thumb. "Through these important lessons you will learn how to pay the price for what you've done. You will come to respect my decision." He stood. "Today's lesson is over. Go to bed, Ryu. You'll need to rest up for school on Monday." And with that, he left his battered son gasping on the ground.

Ryu watched as his father departed. Now his mother came to him. She knelt down and looked at him with a strange expression he didn't recognize. "I think its best you go to your room, Ryu… You should use tomorrow to rest. Best not anger him." That was all she said. She just stood and walked off, leaving him. Ryu coughed and winced as he pushed himself upright. It was slow going and painful, but he finally managed to make it to his room. That was it, though. As soon as he entered he collapsed to the floor. His side was in too much pain and it hurt to breath. He just couldn't get the oxygen he wanted. Slowly, his world faded out and he fell into a numb blanket of merciful unconsciousness.

**-+-**

"Hayato, just caaaaalllll hiiiimmmm…" Take whined. The fearsome foursome was waiting in their usual hangout. Take was lying on the couch with his head hanging off the edge, Tsucchi was slowly fanning himself as he surveyed the room in a bored manner, Hyuuga was swirling the ice in his soda, and Hayato was staring purposefully at his cell phone.

"I don't get it. We agreed to meet here, yeah?" he asked, finally caving in a picking up his phone. Tsucchi snapped his fan shut.

"He probably forgot. That or he overslept. You know him; he's not used to going out and running around so late. He's probably still tired. He doesn't have any muscle anyways… At least, not like mine!" he shouted, striking an Apollo pose. Hyuuga flung an ice cube at his head.

"Quiet, he's making the call," he said, ducking as Tsucchi chucked the ice right back at him. They grew silent as Hayato waited patiently for Ryu to answer his phone. Finally, after when seemed like an eternity, Hayato brought the phone from his ear and stared at it. "Well?" Hyuuga asked.

"He… didn't answer," Hayato replied. Take sat up and leaned close.

"Try again. Maybe he just didn't hear it or has it on vibrate or something," he suggested. Hayato nodded and pressed send twice. The others came closer and tried to listen in on the conversation. Just as Hayato was about to end the call, the ringing stopped.

"Eh… Hello? Ryu?" Hayato asked. There was silence on the other end. "Hellooo…"

"Hayato."

Hayato's eyes widened slightly. Ryu didn't sound right… It sounded as if he was having trouble breathing. "Hey, where are you? We've been waiting for an hour now…"

"I'm sorry, I won't be coming. Have fun without me. See you at school Monday." There was a soft click. Hayato slowly lowered the phone.

"Well?" Tsucchi asked. Hayato frowned and closed his cell phone.

"He says he's not coming. Said to go on without him and he'll see us Monday," Hayato replied.

"Whaaat!?" Take, Tsucchi, and Hyuuga said in unison. "Is he really gonna ditch us!?" The three began rambling amongst themselves as to the reasons for Ryu's absence. Take leaned towards Hayato. "Hey, do you think he's alright?" he asked. The other's quieted down. Hayato's eyes darted back and forth as he quickly made up his mind.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine. I bet he's just tired. We'll all have to give him a hard time Monday and rub it in his face about all the fun we had. Deal?" he said, grinning at his comrades. They all returned his grin with enthusiasm and gathered their things.

"Off we goooo!" Take shouted, leading the way. The friends left their little hangout, Hayato bringing up the rear. His grin faded as his thoughts swirled. Something was off with Ryu… and he sure as hell was going to find out what.

**-+-**

NYAAA! Okay… once again, my warning to you all is that this is a dark fic… because I can't resist angstifying people… It's a weakness! Anyways, when Take calls Ryu _Onigiri_ (which means rice ball), well, that was from when I first watched the series and I thought Yankumi said Onigiri instead of Odagiri. XD Oh, and _Shakku_ is what I dubbed their little hang out… Yup! Reviews encourage writing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm the lame-o who owns nothing! NOTHING! NOTHING, I TELL YOU! –angry face-**

**A/N:** This was more fun the write than I had anticipated! Y'know, I actually wrote about three pages of the first chapter and then completely erased it all and wrote something different? Yeah… -sigh- Such is the life of a writer, yeah?

**-+-**

**No More Cry**

**Chapter Two: Lessons About Obedience**

**-+-**

Hayato slung his book bag over his shoulder as he trudged slowly onto the campus. He was going to be late, like usual, and the last thing he wanted to hear was Yankumi _gently chastising_ him about his tardiness. She was so capable of making someone feel bad… He definitely didn't need it. He was too tired.

He approached the classroom through the back door, hoping he could sneak in quietly. To his favor, Yankumi was writing something on the board, so he took his chance and slid in. A few students looked his way, but made no indication to his arrival. He sank down into his seat and smiled in triumph.

"Next time you should try coming to class on time, Yabuki-kun," Yankumi said, not turning around or pausing from her writing. Everyone's mouth dropped as she turned and smiled. "Ne?"

Hayato scoffed. "Like I care whether or not I'm on time," he said, stretching and leaning back. Yankumi shook her head, prepared to go into another one of her inspirational speeches, but seemed to think twice about it and dropped it altogether. Instead, she went back to writing on the board. Hayato smiled and sighed in relief, happy to escape her usual rant. He almost elbowed Take to share his victory with the smaller boy, but he just so happened to lay eyes on Ryu.

The slender boy's gaze was lowered and unfocused. Something about him was definitely off. Of course, Ryu was never one to be all smiles all the time, but his distant expression wasn't normal. Ryu shifted slightly and Hayato's eyes narrowed. Ryu had winced, keeping his right arm pressed against his side. Hayato wondered what his issue was; did he have an upset stomach? Was he hungry? Did he… get into a fight? Hayato sighed quietly in frustration.

"Alright! That's all I have for now… Good luck with your English, guys. See you after lunch for math!" Yankumi replied. Everyone let out a small cheer and rushed out the doors. Only Ryu, Hayato, and Yankumi stayed behind. Yankumi glanced between the two boys, ready to say something, but Hayato shook his head. She nodded, understanding, and left them alone.

Hayato walked slowly over to Ryu's desk. "Yo," he said, sauntering around to the front. "Earth to Ryu… Everyone left for lunch, y'know." He waved his hand in front of Ryu's eyes. The boy blinked and looked up.

"What? Oh, heh, sorry… I guess I spaced out," he said. He shifted and slowly stood up from his desk. Sensing Hayato's eyes on him, he turned to his classmate. "What?" he asked, expression too innocent for Hayato's liking.

"What happened?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Ryu was quiet a second, but his flawless mask didn't falter.

"What're you talking about? C'mon, let's go. I don't see why you feel the need to wait up for me," he replied. He stepped past Hayato, but his classmate put an arm around his waist. Unfortunately, his hand put pressure directly on his wounded ribs. Ryu winced and couldn't stop the barely-there whimper that escaped his lips.

"That's what I'm talking about," Hayato said, keeping his determined expression. Ryu looked away, quickly trying to put together a story. After a moment he faced Hayato with a smile, which threw the taller boy off guard.

"It's embarrassing, really," he said. Hayato drew his arm away and Ryu continued. "You remember when you and the others had your little rescue team?" he asked. Hayato nodded. "Well, that night I jumped from the balcony without really thinking about it, but I landed perfectly anyways. I wanted to try it again, but…" He paused and looked down at his side. "Well, my foot slipped on the railing and I landed right on the lawn chair." He looked back up at Hayato with a small, shy smile. Hayato was quiet a moment, not sure whether or not to believe him. Of course, Ryu never really shared anything painful, but he didn't like his friends to worry about him either. Hayato chose to believe him.

"Smooth," he replied, taking the lead. "Come on, let's eat."

"I'll meet you guys at the roof," Ryu said. Hayato quirked an eyebrow and Ryu gave him another small smile. "I'm gonna go check the damage… I might have to confess to the school nurse," he said. Hayato smirked.

"Well, if you'd quit jumping from high places, you idiot," he teased. "Alright, alright, I'll see you there." He waved to Ryu and hastily left the room, no doubt to get to the cafeteria before the good Jell-O cups were gone. Ryu watched his friend depart, waiting until he was completely out of sight before he dropped his little act. He quickly leaned against the wall for support, his eyes squinting in pain. It was definitely a bruised rib or two… He prayed his father would spare his ribs tonight.

As Ryu slowly made his way to the bathroom he ran over his game plan in his mind. He'd go straight home after school and avoid leaving at all costs. Maybe then his father wouldn't be angry and he could talk to him… ask him to stop his _lessons_. Ryu pushed the door open with difficulty and walked down the short hallway until it opened up into the bathroom. A large mirror was on the side opposite the stalls. He leaned against the counter for support, eventually resting his forehead on the cool surface as his breathing labored him. He'd rest a second, and _then_ inspect the damage. He hadn't seen it in the mirror yet… He needed to brace himself.

Little did he know, but Hayato was hot on his trail. His classmate had run off to the side, away from Ryu's sight, and waited until he had left the classroom to begin following him. Hayato's suspicions about the level of pain Ryu was in were confirmed as soon as he saw Ryu's façade drop. He'd stalked silently behind his friend and followed him to the bathrooms where he'd stopped the door before it shut and slunk in behind the unsuspecting Ryu.

Now, he was peering carefully around the corner, watching as Ryu gathered his breath. Hayato frowned. This definitely wasn't good; it must've been one heck of a heavy-duty lawn chair. Finally, Ryu stirred, bringing Hayato from his thoughts to watch impatiently. Slowly, Ryu turned to the side, removed his jacket, and lifted up his white t-shirt.

Hayato had to force himself to stay put. A huge, ugly bruise marred Ryu's smooth skin. Ryu touched it tenderly, wincing as he did so. Hayato heard him swear as he lowered his shirt. _Oh! Time to go!_ Hayato though. He was about to turn back, not wanted to be discovered, when Ryu stepped closer to the mirror. His almost fearful expression rooted Hayato to the spot. He watch as Ryu reached up and pulled his long, coppery hair away from his neck.

Hayato's eyes widened. Now visible in the light were painful-looking… grip-like bruises. It looked like Ryu had been _strangled_. No way in _hell_ did a lawn chair do _that_. And Hayato wasn't going to side on the sidelines for it either.

"Some lawn chair, eh?" Hayato said, rounding the corner. He spooked Ryu, who didn't have enough time to construct his façade. He looked at Hayato with wide eyes.

"Ha… Hayato," he breathed, backing away a few steps. Hayato approached him with more than frustration in his eyes.

"You know, you used to be good at lying to me," Hayato said, stepping close until he was less than a foot away from Ryu. "Let me see," he demanded.

"There's nothing to see!" Ryu snapped, stepping away from Hayato. "I said I'd meet you at the roof, didn't I? Why did you follow me instead?"

"Sheesh, you can lie but I can't?" Hayato said, putting his hands in his pockets. "That's not very fair." Both were silent. Sadly, that allowed Ryu to put together his usually cold expression.

"I'm not lying," he said, stepping around Hayato.

"Ryu," Hayato said after his friend passed him. Ryu stopped, but didn't say anything. Hayato sighed. "You and I both know you're lying… There's another reason you didn't show up Saturday." He paused and turned to face Ryu's back. "Even if you don't tell me… I'll find out soon enough, even if I have to force it out of you. After all," he said, closing his eyes, "we're comrades, right?" There was no response. When he opened his eyes, Ryu was gone.

**-+-**

The rest of the school day passed by painfully slow for Hayato. Ryu never joined him and the others on the rooftop and he avoided looking at Hayato for the rest of the day. Tsucchi, Hyuuga, and Take all picked up on the tension between the two, but didn't say anything while class was going. Instead, they kept glancing between the two classmates, but neither looked their way.

It wasn't until the bell rang that Take finally said something. He waited until the other students were chatting aimlessly with each other before he approached Hayato.

"Hey," he said, nudging his classmate. "What's the deal between you and Ryu?"

"Yeah, you've been glaring daggers at the back of his head all day," Tsucchi chimed in, popping his fan open. Hayato scoffed and crossed his arms.

"There's nothing wrong. Ryu's just being himself… Mr. Unemotional," Hayato replied. The others were quiet and Hayato glanced back to Ryu's seat. He was gone. Hayato contemplated running after him, but stopped himself. Ryu wouldn't tell him, even if he begged. He would have to wait until he could come charging in a see the issue himself… And it was only going to be more painful in the end. He just knew it.

-+-

Ryu entered his home silently, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. There was no noise and the house was dark. Ryu listened intently, waiting for his father's heavy footsteps. Nothing. He decided to brave the living room. Stepping quietly through the threshold was simple and painless. Not a sound. Finally, Ryu exhaled in relief. No one was home.

He rushed through the living room and into the safety of his own room. After he closed the door he leaned his back against it, still feeling relief. He was safe. Ryu lowered his book bag to the floor and removed the trademark black jacket of his school. It was a slow process since his ribs didn't appreciate the movement, but he didn't care. He was glad that he might be spared this evening. Perhaps he now had a chance to talk some sense into his father.

Ryu walked across the room to his mirror and inspected his reflection. Reaching up with one hand he pulled him hair to the side and inspected the damage there. It appeared as though the bruises had faded slightly, which was good. He couldn't afford anyone else knowing.

This brought his thoughts to Hayato. Luckily, his classmate had let him go, but Ryu knew Hayato well enough to realize that he wouldn't feign ignorance for long. His eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. What business was it to Hayato anyways? Besides, he'd talk to his father and try to get some sense into him… His father… Ryu's eyes sting with barely-there tears as he thought about his father. He'd begged him on his knees for freedom and his father had supposedly given it to him. What Ryu didn't know about was the price he'd pay for it. His father had deceived him and now his ribs and neck were taking the punishment… the _lessons_…

Ryu's body trembled as he came to a realization. How many people had Ryu deceived? How many people had he needlessly punched or beaten? True, Ryu wasn't a fan of violence, yet here he was being constantly thrown into it… And by his own father. His fists slowly unclenched. Maybe it was fair… For all the trouble he'd caused, all the violence he'd wrought… Maybe he _did_ deserve these lessons.

**-+-**

A loud noise disturbed Ryu from his sleep. He groggily jerked his head up just as the door to his room flew open. He quickly jumped off his bed, still disoriented with sleep and managed to focus on the tall figure stepping through his doorway towards him. Ryu backed away, still not fully coherent.

"I see you're awake," said an unmistakable voice. Ryu's eyes widened.

"Dad…"

His speech was cut off as his father reached forward and grasped him by the throat. "You thought you got off easy, didn't you? It's only midnight, there's plenty of time until school to teach you a lesson!" He squeezed tighter around Ryu's throat, causing the boy to gasp like a fish out of water. His father laughed. "I think this is my favorite teaching method… _Strangulation_," he mused, watching as Ryu's hands weakly pried at his. "I'm completely open, only using one hand, and you can't do a thing!" He released his son. Ryu dropped to his knees, coughing almost violently.

"D… dad," he rasped. Ryu's father looked down at his son with distain.

"You disgust me," he said, hauling Ryu upright by his hair. He went to backhand the boy, but Ryu twisted and shoved his father against the wall.

"Stop it!" Ryu said, backing away, still trying to catch his breath. "You said… you said I could be free… Why are you doing this!?" he asked. His father was silent a moment… then he suddenly began to laugh. His laugh rose into something akin to madness and he leveled a frightening stare towards Ryu.

"I never said your freedom would actually be… _free_," he replied. He started towards Ryu again and the boy attempted to run. He made a dash for his balcony, but his father was faster and he was injured. Ryu's father jerked him backwards by his hair, sending him crashing into his dresser. The corner jammed painfully into his shoulder, but it was minor compared to the other pains he was feeling, and not just physically. Before he could gather his wits Ryu was hauled upward and a knee was slammed into his stomach. He went down again.

"You really are pathetic," his father said, running a hand through his hair as if he was tired. Ryu just gasped for breath at his father's feet. "Is this really all the resistance you're going to put up? What a shame. I had thought you were stronger than this. At least, judging by all the trouble you've ever caused, I assumed you were a halfway decent fighter. But, look at you. Pathetic." He knelt down and lifted Ryu's head to look at him. "God, you're a waste," he growled. "Come on, get up."

He grabbed Ryu's arms and helped him stand. He carefully leaned him against the wall, but Ryu was nearly doubled over anyways. His father grabbed his jaw, forcing Ryu to look at him. "You disgust me," he said, his voice low. And with that, he left Ryu's room and slammed the door behind him.

Ryu slowly slid down the wall. His body ached, and he swore something snapped when he'd taken the knee to the stomach. Perhaps a rib? He wasn't sure, but his neck was on fire, as well as his shoulder, and he couldn't stand.

_"Pathetic… Is this really all the resistance you're going to put up?"_

His father was right… He wasn't even capable of defending himself.

He really _was_ pathetic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dun own nuffin.**

**A/N:** Chaputa Surii! (Chapter Three!) Nya, nya, nya… Warning, angst galore… Don't worry; I'll try to keep this Teen rated angst.

**-+-**

**No More Cry**

**Chapter Three: Lessons About Button Up Shirts**

**-+-**

The sun pierced through the shades of Ryu's room, keeping it in a brilliant light. Ryu himself kept his eyes closed to shield out the light, but he wasn't asleep. He hadn't been asleep since his father had come home around midnight. Every time he tried to stand or move in any way his side went into a spasm of pain. So, realizing the pain was less if he didn't move, Ryu stayed still. Truth be told, he'd spent the entire night slumped against the dresser and the wall.

There was a soft knock on his door followed by a quiet whooshing sound as it was opened. His mother came into his view a few seconds later. She inspected him for a moment before she knelt down and brushed some of his hair out of his face. He would have jerked away, but movement equaled pain.

"You have to leave for school soon," she said. Ryu rolled his tired eyes.

"You seriously expect me to go to school like this?" he asked. His mother didn't falter.

"Your father expects you," she replied. There was a long moment of silence between the two. Ryu closed his eyes, wishing desperately that he'd wake up from this hellish nightmare, but nothing changed. Finally, his mother laid a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let me help you up," she said.

Ryu would have shoved her away, but he definitely needed the help. His mother grasped him by the arm and pulled upward. "Ahhh!" Ryu cried out as his side erupted in pain. He winced and tried to keep quiet, but he couldn't suppress his gasps of pain. Once he was upright his mother released him and stepped back.

"You should wash up, get new clothes… I'll be waiting outside." Then she turned on a dime and left him.

Ryu just stared at the doorway, panting slightly as he struggled to remain upright. How in the hell was he supposed to go to school like this? Walk it off? He gripped the edge of the dresser and slowly made his way towards some clean clothes. As he stared at them he couldn't help but think about how painful it was going to be putting them on. Anger boiled up inside of him. He took another step, sending a jolt of pain in his side.

"Damnit," he whispered. All he could think was about how he allowed this to happen. If he had just minded his own he'd be fine, his friends would be fine, everything would be fine. He grabbed the edge of his shirt and started to pull it off. It was a painful process followed by many groans of pain, but he wasn't going to make the mistake of disobeying again. Never again.

**-+-**

"Ooooi!" said a chipper voice. "Haaayaaatoooo!"

Hayato looked up just as Take collided with him. "Eyaah! Watch out," Hayato grumbled. Take smirked and shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Hayato's on time for class!" Tsucchi said, nudging his classmate. Hayato shoved him halfheartedly. "Any particular reason?"

"Eeh.. Not really," Hayato replied, scratching his head.

"Ah! Worried about Ryu?" Hyuuga asked. Hayato glared at him and he backed away a couple steps.

"Eh? Ryu? What's up with Ryu?" Tsucchi asked.

"He was acting strange yesterday. Didn't you notice?" Take said. Tsucchi yanked his fan open as pondered. "Plus he ditched us," Take added.

"Ah, you're right," the tall boy replied. "Ah!" he said suddenly, making everyone jump.

"What? What is it?" Hayato asked. Tsucchi snapped his fan shut and pointed ahead of them. The three classmates followed Tsucchi's gaze. Hayato's eyes narrowed.

Ryu was shuffling towards the school building. He was hunched slightly and he held his arm tightly to his side. The passing students paid him no heed, as he still appeared as cold and calm as usual, but Hayato, Take, Tsucchi, and Hyuuga knew better.

"I didn't think it was a lawn chair," Hayato said.

"Ehh!?" came four confused responses. Hayato waved them off and started towards Ryu.

"H-hey! Wait for-"

"Nah," Hayato said, looking back at his classmates with a serious expression. "I need to ask him something… He probably won't respond with an audience." The others' faces fell, so Hayato lifted one hand to do the quote sign. "I promise to fill you in on the details later," he said. This relaxed the others, so Hayato resumed chasing after Ryu.

Ryu was too busy focusing on each individual step and holding his mask of calm-cool-collect mode to notice Hayato approaching him. "Ryu," came Hayato's voice from behind. Ryu closed his eyes and sighed. He needed something good to say…

"Ah?" was his genius response. He turned and looked at Hayato with an innocent expression. Hayato just stopped beside him and frowned.

"What happened," he asked, going straight to the heart of the matter. Ryu tried to muster up a small grin, _anything_ to help convince Hayato that it wasn't what he thought, but Ryu's strength seemed to abandon him. So, he just looked away, unable to face his friend. _There I go being pathetic again_, he thought miserably.

"Nothing happened," he replied. He started walking again. Hayato walked beside him, but didn't say anything as they got closer to the school building. Then, just as they were about to turn and head towards the 3-D classroom, Hayato stopped, blocking Ryu's path. "Hayato?" he asked.

Hayato turned to face Ryu. "Not today," he said. His expression was grim and his voice flat. "We can skip for a while… At least until you get your side looked at," Hayato instructed. Ryu was silent a moment, his expression almost as solid as Hayato's.

"I'm fine," he said, straightening. If he felt any pain, he was doing a damn good job of hiding it now.

"Ah, I'm sure you're fine," Hayato said, seeming to relax as he stuck his hands in his pockets. This caught Ryu of guard slightly. "Of course, I'm sure Yankumi will also see how wonderful you're doing! She'll most likely ask about your radiant attitude in front of the entire class. Won't _that_ be fun to share?" He quirked an eyebrow, awaiting an answer.

Ryu was successfully stunned. He simply stared at Hayato, trying to find some way out of it, but he couldn't fathom anything. Finally, he lowered his gaze and looked around him, a thing he did when he really didn't feel like expressing anything. "If I go, will you drop it?" he asked. Hayato nodded.

"Ah. Of course," he lied. Ryu sighed.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Oh, I'm coming, too," Hayato stated. Ryu's gaze narrowed.

"You don't have to escort me," he said, his tone like ice. Hayato scoffed.

"Yeah, right. Like you'd really go if I just left you."

"You don't think I would?" Ryu asked. Hayato's expression grew deathly serious and he looked at Ryu with an equally cold expression.

"You never came to the roof," he said.

**-+-**

"Alright, I need you to sit on this metal table and remove your jacket and shirt, Odagiri-kun," the nurse instructed. Ryu didn't comply at first, instead casting a glance at Hayato. His classmate simply crossed his arms and looked expectantly at Ryu. He sighed.

"This may take a second," he murmured. Slowly, he pulled himself up onto the table and removed his jacket, wincing as he shrugged his shoulders and pulled his arms out. He wisely wore a button up shirt and began to unbutton it. He didn't rush, still not wanting his injured side to be exposed, but it _was_ in some serious pain… Perhaps having the nurse look at it wasn't such a bad idea.

He pulled the shirt off and tried to ignore the two quiet gasps that followed. When he looked down he saw his side was completely discolored with a large bruise. It _did_ look pretty bad…

"Good God," he heard the nurse mumbled. She bent down and closely inspected the surface of his injury. "Alright, I'm going to apply some pressure and I need you to honestly tell me when it hurts, okay?" she said, looking up at Ryu. He glanced at Hayato, whose eyes were fixed on his side, and nodded. "Alright," the nurse said. She placed a hand on Ryu's side and pushed gently.

"Gnn…" He tried to hide it, but it was no use. That hurt more than he thought it would. The nurse glanced up at him and placed pressure on a different spot and a little bit harder this time. "Gyeh!" Ryu breathed, clutching to the table edge to steady himself. The nurse sighed and stood up.

"Well, I'm not going to lie; it doesn't look good, Odagiri. I'd say it's a possible break," the nurse reported. Ryu didn't say anything as he slowly slipped his shirt on. Hayato stepped towards the two.

"Hospital, then?" he asked. The nurse nodded.

"I don't know how long it's been like this, but I highly suggest that you go get it looked at by a doctor," she said. Hayato nodded and looked over at Ryu. His classmate's gaze was unfocused, his expression empty. Something was obviously going through his mind. Hayato refrained from asking, though, as he saw something else that Ryu had been hiding. Luckily, the nurse hadn't noticed it. Instead she just sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'll go get a slip that you can take to the general hospital, alright? Please wait here," she instructed. Hayato nodded in Ryu's place and the nurse walked off. There was silence for a moment before Hayato approached his friend.

"Ryu."

More silence. Hayato's frown deepened.

"You gonna tell me about those marks on your neck yet?" he asked. Ryu's eyes flicked in Hayato's direction, but he didn't respond. Hayato sighed, reached up, and brushed Ryu's long hair away from his neck himself. His eyes widened. There were large, fresh bruises on Ryu's neck. "Ryu…"

Ryu leaned away, allowing his hair to fall back and cover the marks. He sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it!?" Hayato repeated. He walked around to face Ryu, but his classmate kept his gaze to the ground. "Ryu, who did this? Who've you been fighting!?"

"Just don't worry about it," he said again. His lack of emotion frightened Hayato this time around.

"Who, damnit! I'm your friend, Ryu! You can tell me this stuff!"

"It's because you're my friend that I don't want you to get involved!" Ryu snapped. Hayato was quiet a moment as a sense of déjà vu came over him. Why did that sound so familiar… And then he understood. He looked at Ryu's face and just barely saw the tiredness and anguish his friend was really feeling. This answer made _perfect_ sense.

"It's your father, isn't it?" Hayato asked. Ryu's eyes went big for a split second before they returned to normal. He leveled an acidic glare with Hayato.

"My father is a police official. Why on earth would he do something like this?" Ryu shouted. Hayato glared right back.

"Because he's crazy and you know it! Jesus, Ryu, he tried to lock you inside your own room! He kept you prisoner and then tried to control every single aspect of your life… I wouldn't put it past him!" he argued. Ryu kept with his glare.

"You're wrong. He gave me my freedom, remember? You were there!" He grabbed his shirt and painfully but quickly put it on. He moved to get down from the table, but Hayato placed a hand on either side of him, preventing movement.

"You're lying to me, Ryu," he said, his voice quiet and low. "There's no other explanation. Last time it involved you father you told us that we shouldn't get involved. Well, you're my goddamned friend, so I'm gonna get bloody involved. Now, be honest with me!" he shouted. "Did your father do this to you!?"

To Hayato's surprise, Ryu didn't yell back. Instead, he dropped his gaze again only this time the mask he wore cracked. Hayato was taken aback by the confusion and pain in Ryu's eyes. "No," Ryu said, lowering his head. "He didn't do anything… He gave me my freedom." Hayato was about to say something, but a sniff from Ryu stopped him. "He didn't do it. My father's a police official. Police officials don't do that." His voice was so small compared to the strong, cold tone that he usually had. Hayato couldn't help but wonder if this weak, injured voice really belonged to Ryu.

"Ryu," Hayato said, but his classmate didn't respond. His face was obscured by the coppery wisps of hair. So, Hayato stopped blocking Ryu's way and leaned against the table next to him.

"You said you'd drop it," Ryu said after a while. Hayato looked over at his friend. Ryu's head was still down, but his weak voice was gone, replaced by the indifferent voice Hayato was used to.

"Ryu, I-"

"You said," he stated, turning to face Hayato. His mask was back in place. "You said you'd drop it." The two classmates stared at each other for a moment.

"Promise me you'll go to the hospital," Hayato finally said. Ryu nodded, not dropping his gaze. "Today. I mean for you to skip school and go," Hayato pressed. Ryu nodded to that, too. Hayato sighed in defeat. "Yeah… I'll leave you alone about it," he said. "But, if something happens again I'll track your skinny ass down and figure it out myself. And I'll get Yankumi's help if I have to." Ryu agreed to that as well, just as the nurse returned with some papers. Hayato nodded to them both. "Jaa… See you tomorrow, then."

But Ryu wasn't heard from the next day, or the next day, or the next.

**-+-**

HWAAAY! Anyways, no, I don't plan on abandoning this. No, I don't have a set direction. So, if it seems a little choppy, please bear with me… I have another story I'm working on… (okay, a couple more), so this is touch and go as of now. Sorry I'm such a loser!

BTW… Kamenashi Kazuya is one of the most beautiful creatures on the planet. And he has glorious eyebrows. :]


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I just so happen to be too lazy to copy paste this… but I'm sure you get the idea of me owning nothing. If I owned Ryu and Hayato and the others… Well, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, that's for damned sure.

**A/N:** You little buggers gotta stop guessing my plot devices! I mean, no one guessed it exactly, but it was close enough to call… well… to call it close! Hehe… OH! That reminds me… Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm sooooo happy when I see a review that's more than just "Write more!" or "Good job!" It makes me feel like the reader really understands my story. Feel free to ask questions and discuss or criticize my work in the reviews, that's what they're for! Anyways, onto the story I suppose…

**-+-**

**No More Cry**

**Chapter Four: Lessons About Captivity**

**-+-**

Ryu's progress to the hospital was long and painful. Each step sent a pain into his newly irritated side and his neck ached whenever he turned it. He was sure that there was a bruise on his shoulder as well, but it didn't matter. Soon he'd be in the care of a professional and they could hopefully take the pain away.

He rounded the corner and saw two daytime patrollers talking casually on the sidewalk. _Damnit_, he thought warily. He knew they'd question him for sure, especially since he wasn't in school. He looked around and saw an alley as a possible shortcut. Since he didn't have many options, Ryu turned on a dime away from the police and walked into the grungy alley. He could see the brightly lit street at the other end and hurried his walk; this particular alley gave him the creeps. Of course, nearly every alley he'd been in was due to him escaping cops, thugs, rival schools… It was an understandable generalization.

One that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"Well, well, well," said a low, cruel voice. From an entryway emerged two large men, each with a menacing look. They were wearing street clothes and looked vaguely familiar, so Ryu deduced that they were either graduates or dropouts. They were young enough, anyways… and that usually meant trouble. So, he turned, deciding to take his chances with the rent-a-cops, but three others had emerged behind him, cutting off his escape.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Ryu breathed, sighing heavily. The tall, frightening man quirked an eyebrow at Ryu.

"Hmm? Something troubling you?" he asked, stepping forward. "You know, I never expected to see you out here."

"Do I know you?" Ryu asked, putting up his cold front. The man shrugged.

"You probably don't know my name. It's Shuugo. You _do_ know, however, my former leader and boss Kudo," he said. Ryu's eyes narrowed. This was _really_ bad. "We always planned on coming for you and your little posse," he said, putting his hands in his pockets and looking bored. "But, here you are, making it much too easy." He nodded to the men behind Ryu, who removed an array of knives. Ryu's eyes widened and the leader grinned. "I know all about your class and its chivalrous ways. Your buddies will come for you once they hear that poor, pathetic Ryu has been captured yet again!" He laughed and the others joined him.

"Hmph," Ryu said, smirking and placing his hands in his pockets as well. "Well, I doubt that you'll be a victorious as you think you will be," he replied.

"And why's that?" the Shuugo asked. Ryu shrugged.

"Well, first things first, I know people. Secondly, if Yankumi kicked your ass once before… odds are that she'd do it again." He grinned. This didn't seem to agree with Shuugo. The leader's smug attitude dissipated and he nodded again to the men behind Ryu.

"Into the building," he ordered. Ryu complied, knowing full well that he was in no shape to run _or_ fight. On top of that, he'd made a vow to not fight until he graduated anyways. So, he stepped into the building calmly. "You think you're so hot, don't you," Shuugo said, nearing Ryu. He didn't respond. This further irritated the leader. He grabbed Ryu's arm and jerked him around to face him. "I asked you a question!"

It was all Ryu could do to hold in his cry of pain and not let his mask crack at the jerky motion. He looked up at Shuugo, his eyes still cold. "I don't think I'm anything," he replied. "You probably think _you're_ hot, but you're nothing but a criminal." This statement earned Ryu a punch in the jaw.

He couldn't contain himself as he collided with the cemented floor. "Gyaa!" he cried out, curling up and clutching his side.

"Oh! What's this?" Shuugo asked, nudging Ryu's side with his boot. Ryu winced in pain. Using his own knife, Shuugo carefully lifted the edge of Ryu's jacket and shirt, laying eyes on the bruise on his side. "Well! This explains why you're so eager to do as we say!" he said, laughing cruelly. The others joined in while Ryu lay there, his body in pain.

**-+-**

Hayato stared at the desk to his left, completely ignoring Yankumi's drawling voice as she explained another complicated mathematic equation. Ryu had already missed two days of school… Was he really at the hospital this whole time? He would have called Ryu's mother, but she didn't give off trustworthy vibes. If Ryu's father didn't know about his injuries or doctor's visit yet… well, it was best not to bother him.

Suddenly, the door to their classroom slid open with a loud clang, making everyone inside jump in surprise. Yankumi turned from her lesson and gasped.

"Kyoto! Why… why the scary face?" she asked. The head teacher glanced around the classroom with disgust before flicking his head, motioning for Yankumi to join him outside of the classroom. "Eh… practice this method with the first problem, guys. I'll be right back, okay?" she said, smiling earnestly. Nobody made a move for their math books, but Yankumi stepped out anyways.

"I wonder what this is about," Tsucchi said, snapping his fan open in thought. Take crossed his arms, but he, Hyuuga, and Hayato all remained silent. The students had already started talking amongst themselves and the atmosphere began to pick up when Yankumi walked back in. Immediately everyone fell silent; her face was straight, which was usually a bad sign. She looked at her class, waiting a moment before speaking.

"Everyone, Kyoto has informed me… that Odagiri-kun is missing," she finally said.

"He's probably just skipping!" one student shouted.

"Yeah, he _did_ skip a whole quarter, didn't he?" another said. The others joined in on the teasing accusations, but Yankumi's expression didn't change. This made everyone silence themselves once again.

"The call… was from Odagiri-kun's father," she said. Everyone remained silent. Yankumi continued. "I… I'm sure you're all aware of Odagiri-kun's relationship with his father. This worries me. Odagiri-san would definitely keep an eye on his son. I mean, even if he's allowed Odagiri-kun his freedom… he's still a father. The fact that he phoned this in is troubling. Please!" she said, standing in front of her podium. "Please, you guys… If you know anything… Please let me know!" Her eyes immediately fell to the four in the back. Hayato kept his eyes on Ryu's desk. "You guys?" Yankumi asked.

Tsucchi's, Hyuuga's, and Take's eyes all fell on Hayato. He remained silent at first, but slowly turned from the desk and put on his trademark bored expression. "We don't know anything. He's probably skipping, like they said." At least, that's what he hoped. Inside Hayato's mind was panicking. Where the hell was Ryu!? Did his father find him… did he not go to the hospital… It was difficult to hide his panic.

"I see," Yankumi said, her expression concerned. She turned away from the class, obviously deep in thought. Hayato guessed she was thinking of ways to find Ryu. So was he.

"Hayato," Take said, loud enough that the other classmates turned towards the back. Hayato glanced over at Take and sent him an icy glare, but the little bastard was unfazed. "Hayato, you can't keep quiet… Not if it makes everyone worry like this."

"Yabuki-kun!" Yankumi exclaimed, walking towards his desk. "Yabuki-kun! Do you know where Ryu is!?" she asked, hopeful. Hayato kept his frown.

"No, I don't," he replied. Take frowned and stood up from his desk.

"Hayato!"

"I don't!" Hayato shouted, standing up as well. "I don't know where he is…" He voice dropped as his thoughts wandered. His eyes darted back and forth as he contemplated more possibilities. Suddenly Yankumi was in his vision.

"Yabuki-kun, please… If you know something about Odagiri-kun, please tell me! What if he's in trouble!?" Hayato's mind was too busy panicking. If he told… Ryu would kill him. Still, his friend's life was possibly at stake. _No_, Hayato thought to himself. _Don't jump to those kinds of conclusions yet_. "Yabuki!" Yankumi said sternly.

"I… I don't know!" Hayato said again. He backed away, ready to make a dash for the door, but Yankumi was faster. She grabbed Hayato by his jacket, spun him around, and landed a nice punch to his jaw. He went backwards and slammed into the wall, knocking the wind out of him.

"If you know something now is _not_ the time to hide it!" Yankumi shouted. "Let me guess," she said, taking an almost condescending tone. "There's something going on, but Ryu asked you not to say anything?" Hayato blinked in surprise. "He probably wouldn't even have to ask you, am I right?" she continued. She reached forward and lifted Hayato by the collar of his shirt. Her fist clenched at her side. "I highly suggest you tell me and stop being selfish. If Ryu's in danger, we need to help him. Screw pride, Yabuki. This is above that."

Hayato swallowed, his resolve crumbling. Finally, he looked away. Yankumi released him; she knew she had won. Hayato straightened out his shirt and jacket, his eyes avoiding everyone's face. "He… he was supposed to be at the hospital," he whispered.

"The hospital!?" Hyuuga shouted, stepping forward. Tsucchi and Take followed him.

"Why!? What's wrong with him!?" Take said. Other students joined in the hail of questions, but Yankumi raised a hand to silence them. She looked expectantly at Hayato.

"That's all I know," he said. "He was supposed to go to the hospital a couple days ago. I told him to leave during the day. It'd be safer… he'd be less likely to find trouble…" Hayato trailed off.

"Why did Odagiri need to go to the hospital?" Yankumi asked, her voice still calm. Hayato just gritted his teeth and pushed her away.

"Do you have to know!? You asked information for where he was and I gave you what I knew!"

Yankumi sailed another punch to his jaw. This time, Hayato had zero leverage and he crashed painfully to the ground.

"You really are and idiot!" Yankumi shouted. "His condition is _very_ important!" she exclaimed. "It could help us determine our time frame, what state he'll be in, what possible outcomes are… Stop being so prideful and tell us what you know!"

Hayato propped himself up on his knees, still unable to face the others. Was he really being prideful? The more he thought about Yankumi's words the more he realized she was right. Just like always. He would've smirked had the situation been different. Finally, he spoke, his voice small.

"Ryu had a possibly cracked rib and some pretty nasty bruises and scratches on his neck." There was silence for a moment as the others processed the information. He was sure they were wondering who in the hell he was fighting with and why they weren't asked to help.

Yankumi knelt down by Hayato and spoke quietly. "Do you know what happened to him?" she asked. Hayato sighed, his gaze still to the ground.

"He was in a fight," he stated. Again, the classroom was filled with curious voices. Several students were already making accusations as to who the underhanded culprit was that hurt Ryu, but Hayato knew they were all wrong.

"Do you know who with?" Yankumi asked amidst the class's commotion. Hayato tensed. He couldn't… He couldn't share that information with the entire class. He met Yankumi's gaze and, with the most serious expression he could muster, barely shook his head back and forth. Both were quiet for moment, the sounds of the other students fading into the background. After a moment, Yankumi nodded. "Later," she said, her voice low. With that, she stood up and waved her arms in an attempt to settle her class.

Tsucchi came over and helped Hayato stand. He brushed himself off absentmindedly, still lost in his thoughts. "Hayato," Take said, stepping closer to his friend. Hayato met his eyes for a moment before resuming dusting himself off. The class slowly died down and Yankumi stood up by her podium.

"Alright!" she said, her voice firm. "One of your comrades is missing! Because of the direness of this situation, we have to find him! Now, it'll be difficult work, but after school I want you guys to ask people around the route from here to the hospital if they've seen a kid like Ryu wandering around! Also, ask about any suspicious behavior, as that might also be a clue!"

"I don't want to wait until after school!" Hyuuga shouted. His classmates stood and shouted with him.

"You guys," Yankumi said, trying to calm them. "If we leave now you'll all be in trouble for leaving the school grounds without permission! I can't risk giving the head teacher another reason to suspend you…"

"And we can't risk Ryu being in trouble!" Hyuuga shouted back. The class loudly agreed.

"Alright, guys! Let's split up and ask around!" Tsucchi ordered. With shouts of enthusiasm the class slowly formed groups and filtered out of the room.

"W-wait! Wait!" Yankumi called after them. "You guys, this isn't how we should go about this!" She walked over to the back door, but the last of them were already leaving the building. "Eeessh… this is bad," she said. All of her students had left her, except one. Hayato walked over to the wall he'd been punched into earlier and sighed. Yankumi turned to him with concern in her eyes. "Yabuki-kun…"

"I haven't seen it myself," Hayato started. "And… Ryu didn't outright say it…" He paused. He was betraying an unspoken rule… but he knew it was for Ryu's sake. He was doing it for his friend. He sighed again and continued. "I believe… that the person who injured Ryu," he said, turning to face Yankumi, "was Ryu's father."

**-+-**

**Wooo! That took forever didn't it? Anyways… There was a question regarding a time frame and… erm, well… You'll have to forgive me, because the series was only over a 3 month period of time (I think…) so, if this seems too long, please forgive me, mmkay? It's too fun to write to abandon because of timeline inconsistency…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nuttin accept Shuugo. Yup.**

**A/N: **Kyaaaaaa! I feel terrible! I totally didn't mean for my last author's note to bash on those that don't write long reviews! I totally understand, as sometimes you just don't know what to say or you don't have the time… Please forgive me!

Anyways, here I am against, angsting things up!

**-+-**

**No More Cry**

**Chapter Five: Lessons About Ryu**

**-+-**

The first thing he registered was pain. His side was what hurt the most. Next, was his face. The right corner of his mouth was fairly bloody as a result of a split lip and the left side of his face was heavily bruised. There were other minor pains, but they were hard to focus on. In fact, Ryu had trouble focusing on anything.

He attempted to swallow down some of the blood in his mouth, but his throat was thick and dry. He coughed and attempted to move from his position as a crumpled heap on the cold cement floor. A groan left him; it hurt too much to move.

"Heeeey," said a taunting voice. The dim light that Ryu saw through his closed eyes was blotted out. He cracked his eyes open, but all he saw were blurs. "Well, looks like someone's awake!" the blur said. It grabbed Ryu by his hair and lifted his head up. Ryu's breath sucked in, but he offered no resistance. He couldn't even if he wanted to.

"He's awake, eh?" said a familiar voice. Ryu tried harder to focus this time. _Now_ he remembered… they were the ruffians who'd found him earlier. The first criminal let go of Ryu's hair and his head fell back to the ground. Shuugo stepped forward. "You're looking a little grim, there Odagiri," he mused. Suddenly, a bottle of water materialized before Ryu's eyes. "Drink it," Shuugo ordered. Ryu didn't move. Shuugo laughed. "You have to, Ryu," he cooed. "We can't have you getting dehydrated! It's our job to take care of you until your friends get here!" He flashed his wicked smile.

Slowly, Ryu extended his left hand. It was shaking not just from weakness, but also from the cold that had seeped into his body. His fingers were just about to touch the bottle when Shuugo's boot came smashing down onto Ryu's wrist. The sickening snap was unmistakable. Ryu cried out in pain, turning away from Shuugo. Still bearing his smile, Shuugo bent down, grasped the bottle of water, and took a large swig of it.

"Ahh… that hits the spot," he breathed. He lifted his foot and Ryu shakily pulled his wrist back. Shuugo laughed, watching as Ryu slowly curled up into a ball. "Heh. Not so tough now, are you?" he asked. He bent down to Ryu's shivering form and brushed away some of the boy's bloody, coppery hair. Ryu's eyes were barely open and out of focus. "You can hold your own one on one; I'll give you that… But you bruise too easily, Odagiri."

**-+-**

"Odagiri-kun's… father?"

Hayato kept his gaze to the ground as Yankumi stared at him. He'd just broken a serious rule… He'd exposed Ryu. But, it was for his good… He did it because Ryu was in trouble…

"Yabuki-kun," Yankumi said, stepping towards him. "You said Ryu didn't confirm this… This means you asked? Are you sure? I mean, I know that the Police Commissioner was a scary man, but we all had that talk and-"

"I'm sure it's him," Hayato replied. His voice was strong, but he kept his gaze to the ground. "This… Ryu's come to school like this before. At the beginning of last week…"

"Why didn't you say something!?" Yankumi shouted. "Damnit, Yabuki, this is above you and-"

"You don't understand!" Hayato shouted. He looked up at Yankumi with an exasperated expression. "You don't know what it's like when it comes to Ryu! It's no lie that Ryu's strong and that he holds his own in a fight… I mean, you know now that he's not an emotional kind of guy and he barely says more than three words at the same time… Ryu's one of the strongest people I know!" he said, his fists clenched. Yankumi softened her expression.

"Yabuki-kun…"

"But, despite that…" Hayato paused, his brows furrowing in worry. "Despite that… He's also one of the weakest people I know…" His fists slowly relaxed. "That's why Ryu always keeps his feelings to himself. He's emotionally weak and unstable…" He walked past Yankumi and came to a stop at Ryu's desk. "Why do you think he had obeyed his father like a dog for so long?" he asked, peering up at Yankumi. "On top of Ryu's weakness, Odagiri-san is manipulative and controlling. He knows just how to jerk Ryu around like a doll. He enjoys control. It's… it's what that man lives for."

Yankumi frowned. "That makes no sense… I mean, we all asked Odagiri-san about Ryu and his freedom-"

"I think that was our mistake," Hayato replied. He sat in Ryu's desk. "Ryu had never disobeyed his father before. Even though he was a trouble maker, he obeyed him. Always. That's why his father hated us. We… we all were trying to help Ryu develop an identity of his own. And… That time, at your house… That was the first time Ryu's ever went against his father's wishes." Hayato grew silent, simply staring at Ryu's desk.

"But, even if that's the case," Yankumi said, walking over to Hayato and leaning on the desk, "why would he call and ask about Ryu as if he was concerned for his safety?"

Hayato looked at her with a serious expression. "His favorite toy is missing. Wouldn't you want to find it, too?"

**-+-**

"Any luck?" Take asked as he, Hyuuga, and Tsucchi all met up at their local hang out.

"Nothing," Hyuuga said as he plopped down onto the couch in defeat. Tsucchi took a seat next to him.

"We looked everywhere, asked everyone… nothing," he said.

"…I can't believe Hayato would hide something like this from us," Hyuuga said, staring at his hands in frustration. "He said he would tell us."

"Maybe," Take began, but paused. The others looked at him expectantly. "Well," he said, "it's obvious that Hayato knows more about this than we do, but…"

"But, what?" Tsucchi asked. "We're his friends, damnit! We need to help him!"

Just then, the door flung open and three of their classmates come flying in. "You guys! You guys!" they shouted. "We know what happened to Ryu!"

"Wait! Slow down! Just one of you!" Tsucchi said. Their classmates slowed their breathing, remaining quiet until one of them spoke up.

"It's… Kudo's people…" he said. Take, Tsucchi, and Hyuuga stared at him with wide eyes. "The flower lady… Down by the one club we always go to? She saw Ryu being 'escorted' by a group of guys into a red building nearby!"

"I'll call Hayato!" Take said, whipping out his phone. "Damnit! I hope we're not too late!"

**-+-**

"Yabuki-kun," Yankumi said gently. "Why did you say anything earlier? I know you were trying to protect him… but you should have said something… _Especially_ if he's a weak person."

Hayato didn't respond. Thankfully, his phone went off and he didn't have to think of a reply.

"Hello?" he said to the receiver.

_"We found Ryu!"_ came Take's excited voice on the other end. Hayato quickly stood up and met Yankumi's eyes.

"Where is he!?" he asked, clearly impatient. Yankumi gasped.

"They found Odagiri!?" she asked, but Hayato waved a hand for her to be quiet.

_"Apparently Kudo's angry gang is keeping him hostage in the Tennex building across the street from our usual clubbing spot,"_ Take replied.

"I'll meet you there," Hayato said, hanging up the phone. He could barely hear Take's request for him to wait for them, but it didn't matter. He was going to make it up to Ryu for being so selfish and not helping Ryu sooner. "They're at the Tennex building," Hayato told Yankumi as he dashed for the door.

"Yabuki! Yabuki-kun, wait!" she called as she chased after him, but Hayato didn't slow down. He was going to find him… he was going to save Ryu.

**-+-**

"Oi!" said a faraway voice. Ryu didn't respond. His body was cold and beaten; as long as he did nothing the pain was usually less. It was a simple truth he had learned; resistance to anything equaled pain. It was safer to just do as you were told.

"Uhh, Shuugo?" another voice said. Or maybe it was the same voice. Ryu couldn't tell one way or another. "This kid isn't lookin' so good," the stranger stated. Ryu was on his side; that much he could tell due to his sense of gravity. It was his bad side, but that didn't matter much. It just washed in with all the other pains he felt. His broken wrist was stretched awkwardly in front of him so as to avoid putting pressure on it. Strangely, the cold of the floor felt good. It was soothing and Ryu wished that his whole body was cold.

Distant footsteps sounded by his head. "You're not doing so hot, are you kiddo?" a voice asked. Shuug; Ryu was able to register that much. "When was the last time you had something to eat? To drink? Three days?" he asked, chuckling. A shiver went through Ryu's body. "Aww, your lips are blue, Odagiri. Cold?" No response. Shuugo frowned in thought and then gently grabbed Ryu's wrist. He lifted the boy's much thinner hand up slightly.

"Gnn," Ryu groaned with a wince.

"Ah! That's better!" Shuugo said, grinning widely. "I knew you were still alive!" Keeping his grin, he pulled out his large, wicked-looking knife and waved the blade in front of Ryu's face. "Hey, Ryu… Open your eyes for a second," he whispered. Ryu complied. Still, even as Shuugo waved the knife in front of him, his eyes were motionless and unfocused. Shuugo used the knife to move Ryu's hair away from his ear and he leaned in close. "Y'know, when your friends get here… I'm going to use this knife on them," he whispered. He resisted the urge to chuckle. "I'll save you for last so that you can watch. You're not in any condition to help, anyways. And then, when they're bleeding like stuck pigs, I'll come for you." He trailed the blade down to Ryu's jaw and, very slowly, made a shallow cut down the side of Ryu's neck. Ryu clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. Shuugo just laughed like a madman. "Looks like someone really did beat me to the punch," he said, eyeing the bruises and scratches on Ryu's neck. Shuugo chuckled as he wiped the blood off on Ryu's school uniform. "I can tell this is going to be fun."

**-+-**

"Is this it?" Yankumi asked as Hayato came to a stop. He was staring up at the tall, red building with determination in his eyes.

"Yes, this is it," he responded. "And if you're thinking of telling me to stay behind then forget it. It's my fault Ryu's in there, probably hurt. My stupidity helped this to happen… there's no way I'm staying out of it." He glanced at Yankumi. Much to his surprise, there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm proud of you, Yabuki-kun," she said. He didn't respond, so she looked back at the building. "I'm sure your friends are on their way… shall we clear out some of the bad guys?" she asked, a small smile on her face. "The less my precious students have to fight, the better."

"But what about our promise?" Hayato asked. Yankumi laughed a small laugh.

"Well, this is different. This is for one of your comrades," she replied. "So… Side door?"

Hayato nodded and started walking.

_Just hold on, Ryu. We're coming._

**-+-**

BWAHAHAH! I know. I'm evil. Sorry it took me five hundred thousand years… Anyways! Yes, I plan on writing more… these gardetto's are strangely satisfying and inspire me to write… o.O

So like… When I'm writing from Ryu's 'perspective' I listen to the song "Angel's Son" by Sevendust… I highly recommend it. Or at least look at the lyrics, because you'll maybe see why I apply it to Ryu. It becomes even MORE Ryu's theme as this story goes on.

Oh, by the way, I totally enjoy switching from scene to scene… it's one of my favorite things to do as a author.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I'm in the ownership of nothing stage. Soon, though… soon. BWAHAHAH!**

**A/N: **Okay. If this chapter comes out waaaay more depressing than usual (which is nigh impossible because I'm the angst master anyways…), then I'm sorry. I… erm… Well, My first college love interest, cute, kind, JAPANESE :D, and he's interested in me! The catch? I finally learned that he's a playboy. And I learned this from trusted sources… God damnit! I knew it, too!

Ehem… (shifty eyes) Anyways, I was reading a review of mine… And I couldn't help but think that FanFiction really needs a J-Drama section. I mean, most j-dramas are anime/manga based, but they have cool dramas out there that need recognition and have TOTAL fanfic potential. (Bloody Monday, Koizora, and (number one!!) Tatta Hitotsu no Koi)  to name a few :D

**-+-**

**No More Cry**

**Chapter Six: Lessons About Shuugo**

**-+-**

Hayato flung the door open forcefully, its metal clang echoing loudly through the building. Yankumi winced. "Yabuki-kun!" she whispered harshly. "Have you ever heard of sneaking up behind the enemy and taking them by surprise?"

"Seems kind of underhanded for a Yakuza like yourself," he replied, stepping boldly into the room.

"Well, I suppose you're… Hey! Wait!" Yankumi called, going after him.

"Damnit!" Hayato shouted suddenly. He kicked a chair and sent it flying across the floor. "We haven't seen anyone! It's all an empty warehouse!"

"Maybe the snitch went sour," Yankumi supplied. Hayato leveled a blank expression with her and she gasped. "I mean, the infor-"

"Save it. We have to find Ryu. Even if there's only a small chance he's here, we have to look," he said firmly. Yankumi smiled.

"Yabuki-kun…"

"Pretty words," said a calm voice. Hayato and Yankumi whirled around to see a tall, rough-looking man walking towards them. "I'm convinced, definitely," he said, stifling a yawn.

"What have you done with Ryu!?" Hayato growled, stepping forward.

"Yabuki-kun, wait," Yankumi said firmly. Hayato looked back at her and she slowly shook her head.

"Oooookaaay," said the stranger. "Well! I'm sure you all want to get to Odagiri, hmm? Well, c'mon. I'll take you to him," the stranger said. He smiled widely and Hayato couldn't help the chills that went down his spine. The stranger's eyes widened in curiosity. "What's wrong? You came here for him, didn't you?"

"Quit jerkin' us around!" Hayato shouted. He stepped forward again, but Yankumi's sudden grip on his wrist stopped him. "Let me go!" he ordered, but silenced at Yankumi's serious expression.

"Yabuki-kun," she said, her voice low. "Don't get close… he's _dangerous_."

"Mmm, you're right about that," the stranger said. He pulled out two butterfly knives and began to expertly twirl them in his hands. "My name is Shuugo and I've been taking care of Odagiri for a few days." The knives came to a stop. "Just like you two took care of Kudo."

"What did you do to him," Hayato whispered. Actual fear trickled into his veins as Shuugo smiled again.

"I told you. I've been taking care of him."

"Where is he!?" Hayato shouted.

"Impatient! Well, that's fine," Shuugo said in a bored manner. He put his knives away. "I'll take you to him, like I said I would. Of course… you'll come without a fuss, right?" he asked, displaying his Cheshire cat grin once more. Yankumi and Hayato met each other's eyes for a moment. Shuugo sighed. "Wasting time is bad for Odagiri's health."

"Take us to him," Yankumi said. She glanced at Hayato. "Now." Shuugo's impossibly wide smile got even bigger.

"Good. This way," he said, walking back towards some large metal doors and pushing them open. "He's in the basement."

Hayato started after him with Yankumi in tow. With Shuugo's back exposed Hayato found it extremely difficult not to rush him. Every time his fists clenched and he prepared to hit the ruffian Yankumi would put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Her words echoed through his mind.

_"He's dangerous."_

Of _course_ he was dangerous. Weren't all the people that Hayato and the others fought dangerous? _No_, he told himself. There was no doubt about it; this man was different.

"Ah!" Shuugo said, stopping before some freezer flaps. "He's in here." He looked at Hayato and smiled as he drew back the flaps. Without hesitation Hayato stepped in, Yankumi at his heels.

He did pause once inside, though. There were several of Kudo's gang members there, either standing menacingly, lounging lazily, or playing with knives. Hayato watched them carefully. Slowly, a few of them stepped to the side to reveal a crumpled heap on the ground… a heap with copper hair.

"Ryu!" Hayato shouted, rushing forward.

"Yabuki!" Yankumi said, but Hayato tossed away all concern for his safety as he ran towards his fallen friend. Strangely, none of the men made any sort of move towards Hayato as he approached Ryu.

"Ryu…" he breathed, falling to his knees as Ryu's side. The frail boy was shivering slightly and his eyes were barely open. Hayato's eyes widened at the blood on Ryu's neck, soaking the beaten boy's uniform, and at the heavy bruises on the left side of his face. His lip was split and his left arm was out in front of him, resting awkwardly on the cold ground. "Ryu," he whispered again.

"I told you we were taking care of him!" Shuugo said, walking towards the two boys. Hayato gently shook Ryu's shoulder, but his fallen comrade only continued to shiver. Hayato slowly turned and glared acidly at Shuugo. The older man laughed. "Woah! Good thing looks can't kill!" he said, smiling. "Y'see, you all ruined Kudo. You made him sloppy… careless. You destroyed his leadership and, in turn, his life. I'm only returning the favor."

"How dare you," Hayato said. "How dare you do this to Ryu! He was injured! I'm sure you noticed… how could you take advantage of a lowly thing like that!?" he shouted. Shuugo shrugged.

"Well, judging by the situation we are currently in… I'd say it was fairly easy," he replied. Hayato took a step towards Shuugo, but didn't make it far as another ruffian came busting into the room. Shuugo shifted his attention to the stranger who was desperately trying to catch his breath. "Yes?" Shuugo finally asked.

"There's… there's police… outside, surrounding the building…" he replied. "My guess… is the 3-D brats!" The gang members began mumbling amongst themselves. It was Shuugo's calm chuckle that silenced them.

"You all are worried? Heh, come on, now. There was a reason we picked Odagiri," he stated. He removed a knife and began picking his nails. "He was our safest bet for negotiation, anyways."

"You mean," Yankumi said, stepping near Shuugo, "you planned on taking Odagiri-kun hostage… and trading him for Kudo?"

"Pin-Pon! Correct!" Shuugo said with a smile. "Oi, Raze," he said. A ruffian stepped forward. "Take Hiro and Kosuke and go to the police. Tell them of our demands. Oh, and tell them we have two more hostages to add to the deal." He smiled at Yankumi and Hayato while three gang members departed.

"You're disgusting," Yankumi glowered, her fists clenching. Hayato's eyes widened slightly.

"Yankumi…"

"You kidnap a defenseless, injured kid off of the streets, keep him hostage, and _torture_ him… You disgust me!" she shouted. "You're a gang of ruthless and cold-blooded idiots! You didn't do this just for your leader… you did this because you _enjoy_ it!"

Shuugo did nothing at first, but a smile slowly spread across his face. "Of course I enjoy it… or it never would have happened."

"Scum!" Yankumi shouted. She slowly pulled the bands from her hair and removed her glasses. "What you have done is unforgivable. This is beyond a few kids beating each other up with pipes or clubs! This is beyond criminal and I can't let you escape from the consequences of your actions!" She tossed her glasses and bands to the side. "Hayato, go to Odagiri-kun… Make sure he doesn't get hurt," Yankumi ordered as she stepped towards the ruffians. Shuugo nodded to the gang and they fanned out, surrounding her.

"I remember well what you're capable of, Sensei," Shuugo said as he removed his knives and spun them around a couple times. "Boys… let's show her some of the same hospitality we showed Odagiri."

"Protect Odagiri-kun!" Yankumi shouted to Hayato as she rushed headfirst to meet her challengers. Hayato turned back to Ryu, only to have a fist come sailing his way. He narrowly dodged it.

"This is a shame!" the attacking ruffian said. "If you and Odagiri had just joined us when we asked you… you two would have been spared all this!" He whipped out a knife and swung it violently. Hayato as the knife narrowly sliced through the sleeve of his uniform. The ruffian looked down at his knife and watched the small gleam of blood on it. "Heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh!" he laughed. "Shuugo's right! Knives… they're so powerful!"

"Shut up!" Hayato shouted as he charged the man. The stranger was caught off guard and Hayato landed a heavy punch to his jaw. The ruffian swayed slightly… and fell over, his knife scattering across the floor. It bumped gently against one of the unconscious bodies of the many ruffians Yankumi had already taken care of. Hayato didn't bother arming himself with the knife and, instead, inspected his minor slash wound before he went back to Ryu. The other was still motionless on the ground. He had almost reached him when a chuckle near his ear stopped him.

"Yabuki!" Yankumi shouted, just as Hayato felt a cold blade press against his neck. He glanced around, seeing the broken and battered bodies of Yankumi's rampage on the ground. Shuugo wasn't among them. Hayato met Yankumi's eyes. She was out of breath and was bearing a few minor cuts herself. Hayato mentally kicked himself. Why didn't he pay better attention to his surroundings!? Oh, yeah, he was being attacked with a knife.

"Tsk, tsk, Yabuki," Shuugo said. He snaked his arm around Hayato's neck. A simple jerk of his arm and Hayato would have a slit throat. "I thought of threatening Odagiri, but he can't feel much right now, let alone fear… so, you're a much wiser choice."

"Shuugo-" Yankumi began, but Shuugo pressed the blade closer to Hayato's throat. He winced as his skin broke against the blade and blood slowly seeped down his neck.

"Ah, ah, ah," Shuugo said calmly. "I've seen it your eyes, Sensei. You know better than to think a motivational speech will sway my course of action." He grinned. "You've seen the intelligence in my own eyes."

"More like insanity," Hayato growled. Shuugo laughed.

"That, too, but it's easier to hide among these guys," Shuugo responded. "Don't worry, welll get our leader… and _then_ I'll kill you. You still have a few minutes."

_"But you don't."_

Hayato's, Yankumi's, and Shuugo's eyes all widened. "Let him go," said the sudden voice. Hayato was quiet, but suddenly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ryu," he said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he replied, his voice surprisingly calm. It was strange, since Hayato couldn't see Ryu and didn't understand what was happening, let alone how his battered friend was even standing. "Now," Ryu said. "Please let Hayato go."

Slowly, the blade lifted off of Hayato's neck. He stepped forward and turned around to see an angry, beaten, and tired Ryu pressing a knife to Shuugo's throat. Ryu looked like he was going to be sick, but scary determination was etched on his face and he remained still.

"I hate knives," Ryu said. His voice was almost frightening. Hayato thought briefly of Ryu's father. Shuugo's laughter broke his train of thought.

"Me, too," he said. "Hold mine for me?" he asked. Hayato's eyes widened.

"Ryu!" he shouted as Shuugo whipped around and sent his knife slashing for Ryu.

**-+-**

DUDES! I'm so brutally evil. :]

BTW, if you know who Narimiya Hiroki is… that's TOTALLY who I'd have play Shuugo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Of course, only the creeper Shuugo is mine… all others are not… sadly enough… They should be! I'd have made a kick ass Gokusen! Albeit… a bit more emo XD**

**A/N: **So yeah. What's up faggots? :] Okay, I mean no offense by that term… It's a loving thing I call all my friends. Even my own mother! Anyways… I'm still not sure how long this is going to be. I kinda just keep having shit happen to Ryu! More and more ideas keep flooding into me wee brain, so pardon me if this drags on. Oh well, at least _I'll_ be content. :D

Oh! Almost forgot… Any of y'alls listen to Protest The Hero? Kinda rad… [I listen to a shitload of metal, symphonic metal, awesome music, etc… And yes, my dear reviewer, I listen to Nightwish. Tarja kicks my pathetic, angsty butt].

**-+-**

**No More Cry**

**Chapter Seven: Lessons About Cast Drawings**

**-+-**

"Ryu!"

Hayato launched himself forward, his arm outstretched.

"Yabuki!" Yankumi shouted, but it was useless. All movement in the basement stopped and everyone was silent. Finally, Shuugo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-Yabuki," he said through his teeth. Hayato was still, save his shaking arm. It was due to the death grip he had managed to get onto the blade of the knife by reaching over Shuugo's shoulder. No matter how hard Shuugo tried he couldn't jerk the blade free. Hayato's expression was filled with rage as he walked around to face the criminal.

"I'll kill you," Hayato said, his voice as hard as granite. Shuugo released the blade and stepped away. Hayato relaxed and the knife clanged to the floor, but his gaze remained fixed to Shuugo, completely disregarding his injured hand. Shuugo's expression turned menacing.

"You're gonna-"

His words were cut short as Yankumi landed a well-placed chop to his neck. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Yankumi looked at Hayato's bloodied hand. "Yabuki-kun…"

"I'm fine," he said, turning to Ryu. The other was swaying slightly, struggling to remain upright. "Ryu," Hayato said, stepping closer. Ryu kept his gaze to the ground, but he flinched away slightly. "It's okay now, Ryu," Hayato said, keeping his voice calm. He took another step, closing the distance between him and Ryu, and slowing extended his arms. "You're safe now."

Ryu looked up at Hayato for a few second before his knees buckled and he collapsed into Hayato's arms. His breathing was shallow and strained as he buried his face in Hayato's shirt, his good hand grasping the fabric of his jacket. Ryu's left hand hung useless at his side. "Its okay, Ryu," Hayato said again. "Hang in there." He positioned Ryu so that his injured wrist was out of the way and gently lifted him up bridal style. It was almost sickening how light Ryu was.

"Yabuki-kun, you're hand!" Yankumi said, stepping forward. Hayato shook his head.

"I'm fine. We have to get him out of here and to the hospital," he said. He looked down at Ryu, whose grip on Hayato's shirt was loosening. "Come on, Ryu. Stay awake," Hayato demanded. Ryu's breathing sped up slightly and his arched brows furrowed.

"I'm… sorry," he whispered. "I… tried… the… the hospital…"

Hayato listened to Ryu's weak voice as he and Yankumi worked their way through the building. The sounds of police sirens grew steadily louder. "Yeah, you big, fat, liar," Hayato responded. "There you go, being all dishonest again. When will you just go where you say you're going?"

Ryu exhaled and a barely there smile graced his bloodied face. "I'll tell you… next time… next time I plan on… being beaten… up," he said. Hayato glanced down at Ryu.

"Even if it's your father?" he asked. Ryu didn't respond. "Ryu, keep talking to me," Hayato demanded.

"I'm sorry," Ryu whispered, finally losing consciousness. Luckily, the three comrades had just reached the front doors of the building. Yankumi kicked them open, revealing several police care, officers, and the 3-D class standing behind the blockade.

"Ryu! Hayato! Yankumi!" they all shouted, trying to step through. Tsucchi used his long limbs to create a small hole in the people and Take squeezed through.

"You guys!" he shouted, rushing towards Hayato. He stopped and his jaw dropped at the sight of Ryu. Hayato stepped past him and towards the ambulance and bustling EMT's; a stretcher was already headed towards him. "What-" Take began, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back to see Yankumi.

"Odagiri-kun's hurt," she said seriously. "This is more than a fight he lost… Let the EMT's take care of him." Take nodded and looked back at the medical team. Ryu's face had an oxygen mask on it as he was being raised into the ambulance. Hayato was nearby getting his hand and neck treated. Yankumi squeezed Take's shoulder. "Please tell everyone to head back to the school. I need to make sure that Yabuki-kun and Odagiri-kun are taken care of."

"But-"

Yankumi smiled. "I promise to tell the class everything. And we may be able to see Odagiri-kun ourselves."

Take glanced back at Hayato. The ambulance was already gone. Finally, he met Yankumi's gaze and nodded.

"I understand."

**-+-**

It was quiet in the classroom, much like it had been for a few days. The students were absentmindedly working on their schoolwork, but it was easy to see that their thoughts were all elsewhere. Only four students who sat in the back didn't bother busying themselves with homework. Tsucchi, Hyuuga, and Take were all talking quietly amongst themselves.

"It's been, like… three days," Take whined. "I want to see if he's alright."

"I'm sure they would have said something if he wasn't," Tsucchi stated. "I mean, the school would have informed everyone. Yankumi would have said something, too."

"Then why aren't we allowed to go see for ourselves?" Take argued.

"Because of hospital policies," Hyuuga said bitterly. "It's obvious that he wasn't in good shape when they took him there, so they have to give him time to heal… alone. That's stupid. If I was beat the hell, I'd want my friends around. I'd be too bored without 'em!"

"Well, that's you, Hyuuga," Tsucchi said, flinging pencil lead at him. The tiny grey sliver bounced off of Hyuuga's desk and hit against the back of Hayato's head. He didn't respond, though, instead keeping his head on the desk, turned away from the others. Hyuuga, Take, and Tsucchi all looked at each other, hoping to provoke some sort of reaction out of their classmate. He'd been silent ever since they hauled Ryu off to the hospital. It made the others wonder what exactly had happened to their fallen classmate.

"Haya-" Tsucchi began, but the bell rang for lunch to begin. Instantly, Hayato was up and out of his seat, book bag in hand, and out of the back door. The others glanced at each other once before slowly gathering their own things. "I wonder what happened," Tsucchi said absently.

"Whatever it was must've been awful," Take replied, shivering slightly. "I've never seen him like this before."

They fell silent with that comment, letting the seriousness of the situation wash over them before they gathered their things and went looking for Hayato.

**-+-**

The hospital loomed overhead, blotting out the sun. Hayato sighed and walked in. He was sure he'd successfully ditched his friends. Lunch was an easier time to ditch; there were more people running around and it was easier to get lost among them.

He pushed the doors open and went straight to the front desk. The nurse that was there looked up at him and smiled as he approached the counter. "You're early today, Yabuki-kun," she said kindly. Hayato shrugged.

"I was able to come early. I figured I might as well check to see…" He trailed off and glanced nervously about the lobby. The nurse kept her kind smile.

"Odagiri-kun is very lucky to have a friend like you. You know, the first person he asked about today was you," she stated. Hayato's eyes widened.

"He's awake!?" he asked, barely able to keep his voice down. The nurse nodded.

"He woke up this morning," she replied. She pulled out a clipboard. "He immediately asked if you were alright and kept talking about how you stupid you were to carry him out of there with your injured hand. We had to put drugs in him to shut him up!" she laughed. She placed the clipboard on the counter. "Just sign in here and you can go see him."

Hayato quickly scribbled his name down on the paper. "What room?"

"418," the nurse replied. Hayato nodded. _4__th__ floor, 18__th__ room…_ He made a mad dash for the elevator. Even though it was a rather high-tech elevator it didn't go fast enough. Hayato pushed the button several times.

"C'mon, c'mon," he breathed. The doors opening took a million years. Finally he squeezed out between the two barely open doors and ran down the hall. _415, 416, 417, 418!_ And then, suddenly, all time seemed to halt. The hurry Hayato was in faded as he stared at the door. He wasn't sure why, but he felt apprehension pulling at him. Perhaps it was because he had a mindset as to what he'd talk to Ryu about… Perhaps it was because he didn't want to see his friend so injured again… But, regardless of these feelings, he yanked the door open without so much as a knock.

Ryu was lying down, the head of his bed raised slightly, and his head tilted towards the door. His eyes were shut and his hair was fanned about his face and the pillow. To Hayato's surprise he found himself stepping in and closing the door behind him. He walked quietly over to the side of Ryu's bed and peered curiously at his classmate. His bruises looked less menacing with the blood wiped away. Even his split lip wasn't as bad as it had originally looked. Hayato glanced down to see Ryu's left arm in a white cast on the top of the sheets. He was sure there was a rib brace holding tight beneath the sheets as well.

Hayato backed away slightly and sat down the one large chair by Ryu's bed. It was difficult to see him, even though he looked better than before. Hayato's blood began to boil as he thought of Shuugo and the other ruffians, of what they did to him… He could feel his fists tightening. He pulled his knees up and rested his chin on them in an attempt to get more comfortable. He just didn't need to think about it. Whatever that gang had against Ryu… whatever _Kudo_ had against Ryu… it could wait.

So, he just sat there, watching and waiting for Ryu to wake up. He wasn't going to wake him up, not after all he went through. Ryu probably needed all the sleep he could get. Besides, he was content to wait for Ryu. At least this time he knew where he was and that he was safe.

**-+-**

It wasn't as painful as it was last time he woke up. Ryu's eyes fluttered open almost instantly as his mind woke itself. No, definitely not as painful. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, wondering how long he had been asleep. It had to have been at least six hours…

Movement to his right caught his attention and he glanced over, surprised to see Hayato curled up on the chair. His head was tilted to one side, resting on his balled up uniform jacket while he slept. Ryu just stared at him. How long had he been there? He obviously went to school that day… Ryu shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He shouldn't have expected any less of Hayato. He had a habit of following whatever emotion he was feeling at the time. That never bothered Ryu, though. It made Hayato and interesting person to be around.

"So, you're awake," said Hayato suddenly. Ryu looked back at his friend to see him shifting positions and stretching. Both boys winced as Hayato's back cracked loudly. Suddenly, Ryu caught sight of the bandage on Hayato's neck. He then looked at Hayato's hand, which was wrapped in white gauze. His heart clenched painfully at the troubled he'd caused his friend.

"How long have you been here?" Ryu asked. Hayato shrugged. "Listen, Hayato… About your hand-"

"Don't worry about it," Hayato replied. He glanced at Ryu's cast. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Ryu said. He glanced down at his cast and smiled a small, distant smile. "For now, anyways."

"Ryu," Hayato said sternly, causing the other to look up. Hayato was leaning forward, his expression serious. He looked at Ryu for a long moment before sighing and hanging his head. "What do you say you let me awesome-ize your cast for you, hmm?" he asked, grabbing his bag and searching for a sharpie. Ryu smirked.

"Yeah, since you're just a fantastic artist," he said sarcastically. Hayato stuck his tongue out.

"Shut up or I'll break your other wrist so that I can practice," he mumbled. Finally, he found what he was looking for and pushed his chair around to the other side of the bed. He sat in it and gently grabbed Ryu's wrist so that it was resting on his knees. He began to scribble on the cast. "So," he said after a minute of silence. Ryu said nothing. He wasn't even watching Hayato anymore; instead he was looking out of the window, his expression vacant. Hayato kept his eyes to his artwork. "Are you going to tell me about the situation with your father now?" he asked.

"Hayato," Ryu said, but his voice was small and offered no resistance.

"I insist you tell me, Ryu. I'd… I'd hate to have to say something to someone," Hayato said. He suddenly remembered Yankumi's words. "This is above you and me and secrecy, Ryu. This is completely different." There was more silence, save the gentle scratch of Hayato's sharpie on Ryu's cast.

"It wasn't always like this," Ryu said, his voice even smaller than before. Hayato had to strain his ears to hear him. Ryu lowered his head, but kept his eyes away from his classmate. "It wasn't always like this," he repeated. "I… I don't know why he..."

"So, you're father is the one who hurt your ribs and bruised and scratched your neck," Hayato said firmly. He needed Ryu to confirm it so that there wasn't any doubt. Of course, Hayato had no doubts, but it was necessary.

Ryu's head lowered further. "Yeah," he whispered. "I don't know why… It never went this far before." Hayato was quiet now, simply doodling away and allowing Ryu to talk. "I always was obedient. I was afraid of him," he said quietly, drawing his knees up to his chin. "His mind games… never went this far." He finally looked at Hayato with a desperate expression. "Please… don't tell anyone." Hayato didn't respond, instead placing the cap on his sharpie and inspecting his artwork. Ryu's eyes widened. "Hayato." No response. "Hayato, you didn't!"

"Relax," Hayato said gently. He looked at Ryu. It was surprising to see such a desperate expression on the other boy's face. Ryu hardly ever had that much emotion. "I didn't tell the guys or anything like that."

"Then, who?" Ryu asked. Hayato sighed and rubbed his hand over his face once.

"Yankumi kind of… beat it out of me," he answered. Ryu's gaze dropped and all emotion was wiped from his face.

"Yankumi," he said. His eyes became distant again. A strange, broken smile touched his lips. "I see." Hayato frowned, not liking Ryu's reaction at all.

"She's not going to say anything, Ryu. I… We talked about it. Nothing will be done until you say so. That is, unless you're hurt again," Hayato said. Ryu kept his blank expression.

"No, I won't be hurt again," he said simply. Hayato's frown deepened; Ryu was lost in his own thoughts now. Hayato grabbed his bag and stood.

"I suppose I should let you rest," he said. Ryu didn't respond. "I'll tell the others tomorrow that you're up, if you don't mind. We'll probably come see you after school." Ryu nodded and leaned back against the bed. Hayato looked at the ground. "Yeah… See you later," he said quietly, and left the boy to his thoughts.

**-+-**

Ryu stared at his cast, the only light coming from the red of the sunset through his window. There were several different pictures on his cast, mostly chibi versions of his classmates. Even Yankumi had a chibi on his cast. There were various pictures of random things and little phrases here and there. Ryu couldn't help but smile. Hayato's art really _did_ suck.

His smile didn't last long, though, as his door opened slowly and quietly. Ryu peeked around, trying to see who it was. His eyes widened as his father, tall and menacing, entered the room. "Hello, Ryu," he said, his voice flat. Ryu was speechless for a moment before words finally reached him.

"D-dad…"

"I see you went and got yourself into more trouble," his father said, walking around the edge of the bed and sitting down in the chair at Ryu's side. Ryu had a hard time resisting the urge to tremble. His father sighed. "I thought that maybe you were running away from your lessons," he mused, fiddling with the end of his tie. "But, then the nurse at your school informed me that you had been in earlier for a checkup and that she had insisted you come here."

"Dad," Ryu began, but his father's glare silenced him.

"I guess I have to rethink your entire lesson plan," he stated. "I can't believe my own son couldn't defend himself against a few ruffians. I wonder what happened to you, you spineless coward." He stood and walked to the window, peering out at the sunset. "You're lucky that your friends felt sorry enough for you that they came to your rescue. Did you know that they were demanding Kudo's release for your own? Ha! As if I'd negotiate with idiots like them." He sighed and rolled his shoulders. "You're such a problem, Ryu."

"I didn't mean to… Dad, I couldn't run, even if I tried!" Ryu said, desperation in his voice.

"Excuses," his father stated. "You've just been worthless your whole life, haven't you? You don't listen, you get into fights you can't win, and you even hurt your so-called friends."

"…what?" Ryu whispered.

"That's right. If I remember correctly, Hayato had a nasty cut on his neck and his hand even required stitches. It's a shame his blood was wasted on you," his father stated. Ryu's gaze dropped and he stared at his hands. He was right; he'd caused Hayato unnecessary pain. "Oh, and that teacher of yours was a little cut up, too. Heavens, you're just hurting people left and right, aren't you Ryu?"

"I'm sorry," Ryu whispered. His father laughed.

"Sorry can't fix this, Ryu," he said, turning around and walking towards his son. "You don't even have to try and you make others bleed. On top of that, you did nothing to help them. _Nothing_. You're even _more_ pathetic than I thought you were." Ryu didn't respond. His father sighed and left Ryu's side. "Oh well. I suppose that some people are just born that way: pathetic and useless. I'll come back tomorrow to do the paperwork for bringing you home." He smiled in a sickeningly fatherly way. "Good night, son."

Ryu didn't move, even after the door shut. His eyes were fixed on his hands and his entire body was trembling. His father was right. He'd done nothing but become a nuisance. He was useless… weak… _pathetic_… His fragile, precariously balanced psyche cracked as he came to this realization.

He was _nothing_.

**-+-**

Holy crap. I cranked out a hella long chapter there! :D Kind of unexpected! Alright! So, return of the evil daddy!

BTW… the song "I Still Believe" by Yumi Shizukusa (I think…) is a rad song to listen to. :D I listen to it on repeat while writing this chapter. That, and "Where Angels Fell" by Stutterfly… "Over You" by Chris Daughtry… "Untitled" and "Perfect" by Simple Plan… (Perfect is like… Ryu's theme right now lol) aaannddd… "Angel's Son" by Sevendust… again… heh. There ya go.

And then I level out all my emo-ness from these songs by crankin' up Protest The Hero, blessthefall, As I Lay Dying, All That Remains... yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: And it's tooo laaaaate… to apologiiiiizzzeee…**

**A/N:** O.o So yeah, what's up? Here I am, writing more angst. So, I was rewatching the series for the zillionth time this morning… And I _really_ wanna write a drabble or two based on events that happened in the show… one being when Hayato and Ryu got into the initial fight over Ryu apologizing to Ara High… and I also wanted to write my own version of the scene where Hayato rushes to Ryu's aid after he'd been captured by Kudo (ep. 3 I think…). I dunno. What do you guys think?

**-+-**

**No More Cry**

**Chapter Eight: Lessons About Mirrors**

**-+-**

It went much like Hayato expected. He and the other three had gone to see Ryu at the hospital the next day, but at the request of Ryu's father they were denied visitation. So, when Ryu showed up for school the day after the poor kid was bombarded with questions, get-wells, and open invited to go beat the tar out of the remaining gang members. Ryu had expertly dodged questions, thanked others for their concern, and politely declined invites of revenge, all the while keeping his composure. Hayato could see, though, that he was steadily getting paler and his jaw was beginning to clench.

Most of the time, Ryu was quiet, which wasn't unusual. Only certain movements got a wince out of him. Not even his casted arm seemed to bother him; he remained placid, save the headache he was desperately trying to hide. Hayato wasn't convinced, though. His gaze bored holed into Ryu as he searched intently for any new injuries or signs of abuse. On the surface he saw none, but that meant nothing.

The bell rang to signal lunch and 3-D gathered their things, prepared to head to the food court. Hayato appeared at Ryu's side. "Eatin' with us today, right?" he said firmly. Ryu glanced up and nodded.

"Yeah, of course," he replied. He tried a smile, but it failed miserably.

"Ah! I'm sorry, you guys!" Yankumi said, suddenly appearing next to them. Take jumped away slightly.

"You really gotta stop doing that," he said, clutching at his chest. Yankumi smirked.

"Sorry for that… And sorry for this, too. Ryu will be joining me for lunch today. He missed a lot of lessons, so we'll have to make up for it," she said. She smiled at Ryu, but it faded as she saw how tense he was. "Right! Well, get out of here!" he said, grinning and shooing the other students away. Tsucchi, Take, and Hyuuga walked slowly towards the door while Hayato stayed put. He looked between Ryu and Yankumi.

"Hayato!" Tsucchi called from the doorway. Hayato didn't move at first, but eventually turned and walked away, finally leaving Ryu and Yankumi alone. It was silent in the classroom. Ryu stared at his desk as Yankumi pulled up a chair next to him.

"Odagiri-kun," she said quietly. Ryu didn't reply. She sighed. "Odagiri-kun… I think there's some things we need to talk about."

"We don't have to talk about anything," Ryu stated. Yankumi frowned.

"Odagiri-kun," she said sternly. "I need you to be honest with me right now. Not talking about it doesn't make it go away," she stated. Ryu fell silent again. "Now… did your father…"

"Hayato said he told you!" Ryu shouted. Yankumi's eyes widened. "Why can't you guys just leave it alone!? Nothing is going to happen to me! I'm fine! I'm… I'm just fine!" he exclaimed. He stood abruptly and walked towards the door, but Yankumi managed to grasp his good wrist.

"Wait! We still need to finish your lessons-"

"Stop!" he shouted, jerking free. He put his hand to his temple and closed his eyes for a couple seconds. "Stop… stop calling it that…" Yankumi lowered her arm. Ryu exhaled heavily. "I'll come in tomorrow morning, alright?"

Yankumi sighed quietly. "Okay, Odagiri-kun." She knew she had to wait for Ryu to become comfortable with her and confirm that he was in trouble before she could really do anything. Still, she wouldn't wait for long. She was determined to help him.

**-+-**

Hayato saw Ryu's slowly retreating form after school and rushed after him. He had one hand rubbing his temple. "Ryu!" Hayato called as he caught up to him.

"Hmm?" he said, still walking.

"How was lunch with Yankumi? I didn't get a chance to ask," he said. Ryu paused a moment, but started walking again with a quicker pace.

"I'll have to come in early tomorrow," he stated.

"Ah," Hayato replied. They were silent a moment. Finally, Hayato grabbed Ryu's shoulder. "Oi, Ryu. Wait," he said. Ryu came to a stop, but didn't look at his friend. Hayato stuck his hands in his pockets. "Don't go. Come to my house," he said. Ryu's blank expression didn't change.

"I'll be fine, Hayato," he said. "He came and saw me, y'know. My father, I mean." He looked at Hayato with masked eyes. "We were completely alone and nothing happened. I've been alone with him at the house for almost two whole days. Nothing has happened. Please, don't worry about it. I said I wasn't going to be hurt anymore… and I meant it." And with that he turned and walked away, leaving behind a stunned Hayato. Hayato couldn't think of a time Ryu had ever said that much in one sitting before. He frowned at the back of Ryu's head. His speech had done nothing to settle his nerves. In fact, it made him even more concerned. Nobody just bounced back from an ordeal like that… not even stoney Ryu.

**-+-**

He pushed open the door to his home. There was light coming from the kitchen and the soft sound of water filled the silence. After a gulp, Ryu stepped in and removed his shoes, careful to close the door as quietly as possible. He stepped into the living room. No one. So, he rounded the corner and braved the kitchen.

Much to his relief, it was only his mother that was making noise. She was slowly washing dishes and didn't acknowledge Ryu at first. It wasn't until a few dishes later that she looked up at him. "Welcome home," she said flatly. Ryu frowned and set his bag on the counter.

"Where's Dad?" he asked, trying his best to sound nonchalant. His mother went back to her dishes.

"He's going to be late today. Apparently, it has something to do with the men you were involved with last week," she stated. Ryu didn't respond, instead taking a seat at the counter. He brought a hand to his temple and closed his eyes as he tried not to think about the pressure building behind them. "Hmm, you look terrible," his mother commented. Ryu still didn't respond. "Oh! That reminds me." The sound of dishes paused for a moment until Ryu heard a loud _clack_ in front of him. He opened his eyes to see the orange and white colors of a pill bottle.

"What's this?" he asked as he picked up the bottle and inspected it. The name was long and complicated and there was a side effects warning on the side. "Warning: may cause drowsiness and disorientation."

"That's for you," his mother responded, resuming the dishes. "The doctor insisted that you have it, just in case you're in a lot of pain. I suggest you hide it before your father comes home."

"And what do you care?" Ryu asked, sending a glare her way. She ignored it.

"Just take them and keep them from your father," she replied. "They're only going to make him angry."

"Then take them back!" Ryu growled, knocking them over. He stood and walked down the hallway and to the safety of his room. After he closed the door he put his back against it and slowly slid down the smooth surface. What _did_ his mother care? She didn't care… No one cared. They just pitied him… Poor, pathetic Ryu; can't help his friends, does nothing but get hurt and need rescuing, and has no value whatsoever.

Ryu put his head in his hands and pinched his eyes shut. On top of his wrist, his ribs, and his other various wounds, his head was killing him…

And realizing his worthlessness only made it worse.

**-+-**

"No Odagiri-kun today?" Kuma said as he passed out the bowls of ramen. "He hasn't shown up for a while."

"He's been ditching us a lot," Tsucchi replied as he heavily slurped his noodles. Hayato shot him a look but he ignored it. "Yeah. He gets a couple scratches and decides he can't be our friend anymore."

"Tsucchi!" Take hissed, but was silenced as Hayato suddenly stood.

"You don't know a _damn thing_, Tsucchi! So shut up!" he shouted.

"Then why don't you tell us!?" Tsucchi shouted in return, also standing. "You, Ryu, and Yankumi have been darting around and exchanging glances for who knows how long! I know I'm no model student, but I'm not an idiot!"

"Come on, guys," Take said, slowly putting his hands up.

"No!" Tsucchi yelled. "Damnit, we're his friends, too! Stop being so selfish and let us help him!"

"That's just it! There's nothing we can do!" Hayato exclaimed. The others fell silent. "There's not a damn thing we can do to help him because he won't let us!" Silence. Hayato slowly sat down, Tsucchi as well, and the seriousness of the situation weighed down on them. Finally, it was Kuma who broke the silence.

"Even so," he said, stepping forward. "Even if he won't let you, that doesn't mean you shouldn't try." Four pairs of curious eyes looked up at him. He sighed and pulled up a chair. "From what I've seen of Odagiri-kun… He's the type that's quiet, stoney, and has difficulty smiling and showing emotion, right? He probably never shares his feelings or troubles and doesn't get out very much, either. How did I do?"

"That's Ryu in a nutshell," Hyuuga mumbled. The others nodded in agreement. Kuma smirked.

"It may not look like it, but I know that type of person very well," he said. The others watched his curiously. "One of my closest friends, also a former student of Yankumi's, was just like that."

"Really?" Take asked, growing even more curious. Kuma nodded.

"Mmm. His name was Shin. His father was a fairly powerful man as well. They… didn't get along at all. Shin was a trouble maker and his father was manipulative. He often played mind games with Shin," he said. He noticed Hayato's fists clench. "Luckily, Shin was strong enough to move out before he got too deep into his father's manipulative ways."

"But… Ryu's not strong like that," Hayato whispered. There was silence for a moment before Hyuuga gasped.

"No, no, no! Are you saying…"

"Ryu's _father_!?" Take interrupted.

"The _Police Commissioner_!?" Tsucchi added.

"It shouldn't surprise you," Hayato said. "Ryu's always done what he was told by that man… He's always controlled Ryu… and we all know that Ryu's not very strong mentally _or_ emotionally."

"Then he needs to leave that place before it goes too far," Kuma instructed.

"That's the problem!" Hayato shouted. "It's already too late!" He looked at his friends in exasperation. They'd backed him into a corner, now. He had no choice. "Don't you get it?" he asked. "The one who hurt Ryu before he was captured was his father!"

The others were stunned into silence. Everyone stared at their bowls of ramen while Hayato wished he could disappear. He wasn't sure why, but he felt… not guilty, just worried. He wasn't sorry about telling the others, but he knew that they could do nothing. Just like him. Nobody understood what Ryu was going through… They were all useless.

"I got it!" Kuma shouted suddenly. He looked at the others excitedly. "Seeing as we're having this conversation now, my guess is that Ryu doesn't want this problem of his known, yeah?"

Hayato nodded. "He basically told me to keep shut or die. He said he wasn't going to be hurt anymore."

"I don't like it," Tsucchi said.

"Me either," Take added. Hyuuga stood suddenly.

"Well!? Then what the hell are we waiting for!? Let's go save Ryu!" he shouted. Hayato sighed heavily.

"Don't you think that if it was that easy this whole thing would be done and over with?" he growled. "Even if we go, his father will just say it was those jerks that captured Ryu! On top of that, Ryu will deny it anyways!" Hyuuga lowered himself back down into the chair.

"I… guess you're right…" he murmured. He glanced at Kuma. "Well… What was your plan?"

Kuma scooted closer. "Right now, the only one that I can think of that knows Odagiri-Kun's situation the best… is my old classmate!" He paused. The others looked at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes. "I can get a hold of him… perhaps get him to talk to Odagiri-kun. If he can convince Odagiri-kun that he doesn't have to live like this…"

"Then we have a better chance of exposing his father and Ryu won't deny the charges!" Hayato exclaimed. He stood and brought a clenched fist up. "Kumai-san, you're a genius!" he beamed. Kuma blushed.

"Well, I try…"

"Alright!" Hayato said. "Now, as for as Ryu knows, you all are still in the dark, so let's keep it that way for now. If he knows that you know… well, things would get even more complicated. So!" He placed his fist out in front of him. "Operation Rescue Ryu begins… now!"

The others tapped fists and exclaimed cheers. For the first time in a while Hayato felt like things were no longer moving against him.

**-+-**

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, slumped against the door, but eventually Ryu had dragged himself across the floor and into his bed, school clothes and all. He'd curled up into a ball with his eyes squeezed shut while he wished away his headache. He didn't care about his wrist; it hardly pained him now and his ribs were healing fast. It was his head that hurt, and the constant pressure behind his eyes.

There was a sudden slam of a door that sent a fresh jolt of pain dancing around Ryu's head. He knew who it was, but only half of him cared. He was too busy trying to keep his head from splitting in half. His door flinging open didn't help either.

"Oh, my dear boy," said the familiar, sadistic voice. "Why are you hiding from me? Shouldn't you welcome me home?" Ryu didn't respond, which angered his father. The menacing man walked over to the bed, grabbed a handful of Ryu's hair, and jerked him upward. "Answer me when I ask you a question!" he growled.

Nothing but a pained whimper passed through Ryu's clenched teeth. The boy kept his hands on either side of his head, his eyes clenched. His father grimaced and released him. "And what's your problem?" he asked. "Wrist? Ribs? Something else that your pathetic body couldn't handle?"

Ryu sunk back down to the bed and curled into a tight a ball as he could, arms over his head. He didn't care anymore. His father could beat him, bruise him, mutilate him. In fact, he could kill him and he wouldn't care. He was sure no one else would either. And… a part of Ryu longed for it. _Anything_ to make the pounding in his head stop. His father stepped away.

"Look at you. Pathetic. You can't even look me in the eyes because of your worthlessness. You have no purpose, Ryu. You're nothing but a useless, ugly, piece of shit!" he father screamed. Ryu kept silent. "The only one who even _remotely_ gives a damn about you is me, Ryu! That's why…" he stepped forward and brushed some of Ryu's hair out of his face. The boy's eyes were still squeezed shut and sweat beaded his forehead. "That's why I have to teach you with these lessons."

There was silence followed by the sound of Ryu's door slamming shut.

**-+-**

Once again, he wasn't certain how long he remained lying there. The pounding in his head had lessened after a while, but the dull throb was still there. It pounded like clockwork, slowly working its way down his spine. It was annoying; like nails on a chalk board.

Ryu slowly uncurled and pulled himself upright. It was dark, now. The moonlight cast menacing shadows across his room through the glass doors of his balcony. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and, after a few minutes, forced himself to stand. It was difficult at first and he swayed slightly, but he was able to steady himself by using the wall. He moved forward, his feet shuffling against the carpet, and eventually made it out of his room and into his small, adjacent bathroom. Ryu flicked the lights on. The light was painful to his eyes and he had to wince as he opened his medicine cabinet and rummaged through. He was sure there was some aspirin in there somewhere…

That's when the small orange and white pill bottle fell from the metal shelf and landed in the sink. He stared at it, not quite sure where it came from… _oh_. His mother. He reached down and read the label and side effects once again. _Drowsiness… Disorientation… _He smirked bitterly. His whole life was turning into one big disorientation.

He glanced up and caught his reflection in the halfway opened mirror. In an almost involuntary motion Ryu slowly closed the door and looked into the reflective glass. Again, time was lost. He stared into the mirror for what seemed like an eternity… but he just couldn't see anything. His father's words echoed in his mind. Ryu frowned… maybe his father was wrong…

But, no matter how long he stared at the mirror, he just couldn't see anything. His brows furrowed and he stepped closer. Nothing. Just a hollow shell of emptiness and worthlessness…

A surprising rage filled Ryu and he drew his good hand back and smashed it into the glass. It easily gave as the mirror shattered and fell around him. He gasped at the sudden pain in his hand and looked down. A shard had managed to slice his palm. Ryu immediately thought of Hayato and how the other had gripped Shuugo's deadly knife… And that's when it hit him like a truck.

Ryu sank down to his knees, surrounded by the shards of glass. It was easy to see, now… It was there, oozing from his hand in a red color. He was nothing but a broken, bleeding corpse. The only time he ever _felt_, the only time he ever _reacted_… it was pain. He _felt_ nothing but pain. He _brought_ nothing but agony. The pounding in his head began to beat with a new ferocity. Ryu had to grit his teeth as he bared through the pain. His bleeding hand, his pounding head, his broken wrist, his damaged ribs, his cracked psyche… it was all too much.

He grabbed the pill bottle, twisted to cap open, and dumped a small handful of pills into his hand. Ryu wasn't sure how many he was supposed to take, but he figured it was better to be safe than sorry. He dry swallowed them all and leaned his head back against the wall, waiting for them to take effect. A minute later Ryu glanced down at his bleeding hand. It was surprising how much blood there was. He reached to his right and grabbed a small hand towel and wrapped up his hand. Blood on the floor was messy. A mess would make his father angry.

Slowly, the slice in his hand and the pounding of his head began to fade. A sort of fog began to settle itself around Ryu's mind. He was aware of his pains, but… he couldn't bring himself to care about it anymore. It was a strange feeling… but a welcome feeling. He didn't care that he was worthless _or_ that he was bleeding.

He didn't care that no one cared.

As he shifted the light reflected off of one of the shards of mirror. He unwound his cut hand and, to as to avoid further injury, he carefully picked the piece up. He stared into it for a moment, still trying to see what wasn't there. Then, slowly, Ryu brought his sliced palm forward and smeared blood across the surface of the mirror.

There… now he saw himself.

**-+-**

O.O HUZZAH! That took long enough.

BTW you wieners… Ryu didn't forget that he helped Hayato out at Shuugo's place. Just remember, he knows/thinks that he's the cause of that problem altogether. So… YUP!

Oh…. BTW, the whole thing with Hayato grabbing the knife… I'm not gonna lie, Tatta Hitotsu no Koi inspired that… But the circumstances were completely different! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! T^T

Oh… also, I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks ARSE! I worked on it over and over… rewrote parts of it over and over… I'm not even gonna tell you how many times I reworked the ending… Anyways, I will say that I'm kinda excited that I'm bringing Shin into this… Anyways… -


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: WOOOO! Chapter nine! Anyways, I own nothing… except this bag 'o cheetos. Yum. :D**

**A/N:** Okay! :D First things first… I want everyone to step back, take a deep breath, and relax. NO WORRIES! There is no way in _hell_ I would turn this into a Shin-centric story! I dunno if you've noticed, but I did crank out eight chapters of angsty, Ryu-y goodness… heheh! Anyways, I can't really explain where the Shin thing came from. He just like… popped into my head, bitch slapped the writer in me, and _ordered_ that I put him in the story… Bear with me, okay? I promise it'll all work out.

BTW, I'm kinda stoked that there are so many Shuugo fans… :D

**-+-**

**No More Cry**

**Chapter Nine: Lessons About The Devil**

**-+-**

Ryu's eyes cracked open, taking the blurry scenery around him. He was in his room, on his bed, blankets pulled haphazardly around him… Lowering his hand, Ryu stared at it in all its bandaged glory. Confusion muddled him and he stared down at the bandage, his mind struggling to recall what had happened.

It came to him in pieces; the mirror, broken, blood, pills… and then nothing. He continued to stare at the bandages. Then who… _Ah_, he thought bitterly. _Mom_…

Just then, his door clicked and slowly opened, his mother sticking her head in. "Ryu…?" she asked.

"Speak of the devil," Ryu mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What happened? Where's Dad?"

"That's none of your concern at the moment," she responded. She walked over to his dresser and set down his freshly cleaned school uniform. "Get dressed; it's almost time for you to leave for school."

"And what if I don't feel like going to school?" he said quietly. His mother paused a moment. Suddenly, she was in his line of vision where she drew her hand back… and slapped him. Ryu closed his eyes tightly as the sudden jerk brought on another wave of pain in his head.

"Do you really think you have a choice!?" she asked. "I haven't been doing this to help you, Ryu! I'm protecting myself!" And with that she walked out of his room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Ryu was silent, his head aching and cheek stinging. As he thought about his mother's words he found himself not mad… but understanding. He was a problem and she was doing what she could to saver herself from Ryu's fate… and he didn't blame her one bit.

He stood and made his way over to the dresser. Ryu's eyes narrowed as he saw the pill bottle sitting neatly on the folded clothes. He picked it up and stared at it. It wasn't his wrist, his hand, or his ribs, but his ever-pounding head that seemed to bring the bottle more and more into focus. He thought back to the night before. They'd actually worked… Ryu wasn't sure why, but he couldn't decide whether or not to bring them to school with him. The old Ryu would have instantly tossed them out and dealt with it. Pain, however, was very capable of clouding the mind… especially if the pain just wouldn't go away.

**-+-**

Even though it was almost the weekend, Hayato's mind was still only halfway awake when Yankumi gripped his shoulder and pulled him in between two buildings before class. He almost decked her, but those pigtails and glasses were unmistakable. "Oi, Yankumi," he said, stifling a yawn. "What do you want?"

"I got a call from Kuma last night," she said, trying to hide the panic in her voice. "Sawada is coming here!? What are you thinking!?"

"Hey!" Hayato growled. "It was Kumai-san's idea… and it's the only idea we have!"

Yankumi sighed in frustration. "Do you really think Odagiri-kun would open up to a complete stranger!? He won't even talk to you!"

"I know that!" he said, stepping away. "But Kumai-san said Sawada-san knows what Ryu's going through… and any input… any sort of second opinion… I'll take anything to help him!"

Both grew silent. After a while, Yankumi sighed. "Very well… I guess it can't be helped. When Sawada gets here I'll discuss it with him." She sighed again, but put on a smile. "Y'know, your devotion to yours and Odagiri-kun's friendship is pretty admirable." She lightly punched his shoulder. "I'm proud."

"Shut up," Hayato said, walking away. Yankumi just kept her smile, silently admiring him. Hayato, however, caught sight of Ryu slowly walking towards the school. He jogged over. 'Oi, Ryu," he called, running up. The other looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"Yo," he said quietly. Hayato fell into step beside his friend.

"You've been on time all week. I'm kind of impressed," he mused. He glanced at Ryu to tease him further, but he came to a sudden stop. "Your hand!"

Ryu took two more steps before his stopped. "Before you even think it," he said sharply. He lifted his lightly bandaged right hand. "It wasn't what you think." He looked at Hayato seriously. "I tripped and caught myself on my bathroom mirror."

"You said you wouldn't get hurt anymore, Ryu," Hayato replied. Ryu's eyes narrowed.

"I told you, it was an accident," he said, his words like acid. He turned and walked away, leaving Hayato behind. Hayato just stood there, slightly stunned. Now… _Now_ he was starting to feel angry. Part of him wanted to pummel Ryu; part of him wanted to just leave Ryu to his miseries; and part of him wanted to take Ryu and hide him somewhere safe. It was frustrating… and he was desperately running out of options.

**-+-**

Ryu rushed through the halls of the school and up the outside stairs to get to the roof. To his relief it was devoid of any students or staff. He walked around to the shadowed side of the building and pressed his forehead against the cool surface. His head and heart were pounding. Quickly, he opened his book bag and rummaged through it. His fingers clasped the smooth, cylindrical object, but he stopped.

It had worked the night before, but it had also knocked him out. He withdrew the vial, but not without glancing around first. Maybe, if he didn't take so much… He closed his eyes and sighed. It shouldn't be that big of a deal; they were prescribed to him after all. And he wasn't sure how well he could handle any more pestering with his head pounding like it was… pestering from Hayato, Yankumi, anyone.

His mind was made up. He unscrewed the cap, dumped a few pills into his hand, and swallowed them. The bell rang and Ryu released the breath he didn't know he was holding. Maybe… Maybe now he could face the others… Maybe now he could face his own, pathetic life.

**-+-**

The end of the week came quickly. Hayato had kept a wary eye on Ryu ever since finding his friend's injured hand a couple days before, but the other almost seemed… normal. Ryu no longer needed his rib brace and his wrist and hand never seemed to bother him. He did seem a bit out of it at times, but he still seemed… better. Not completely healed by any means, but better.

"Ryu," Hayato said as he, Take, Tsucchi, and Hyuuga all made their way off campus. Ryu looked up at him with a curious expression. "Well, we're all gonna go to the pool hall tonight…"

"I'll come," he replied. All of the others stopped walking for a moment.

"Wait, you will!?" Tsucchi asked. A grin spread across his face and he lightly slapped Ryu's shoulder. "That's great! It's about damn time!" Ryu nodded in response.

"Yeah… I'll meet you guys at the _Shakku_, okay?" he said. The others fell silent a moment, garnering a confused look from Ryu. Hayato's eyes widened.

"Ah… Uh, yeah! See you there!" he exclaimed, throwing an arm around Ryu's shoulders. "Don't take too long, okay?" he said, his tone strangely teasing yet serious. Ryu smirked.

"Ah. I promise I'll hurry," he said. "Jaa… See you guys soon." Ryu nodded, gave a small smile, and started walking in the direction of his house. Hayato watched him go, but only for a second before turning to face the others with one of his darkest glares.

"You idiots! He doesn't know that you know, remember!?" he said, waving his arms in the air. Tsucchi snapped his fan open and began fanning himself thoughtfully.

"Ah, my bad. I forgot," he said.

"Me too," Take replied.

"I remembered!" Hyuuga said, but Tsucchi whacked him on the head. A bout of friendly fighting broke out and Hayato couldn't help but smile. Things were heading in the right direction; he just knew it.

**-+-**

__Yankumi stared at her cell phone with a look close to fear and determination. It sat on the table in front of her in the main dining area of the house. Various members of the yakuza family and friends passed her by with confused expressions.

"Minoru," Aniki said, flicking his head towards Yankumi. "What's she waiting for?"

"I'm not sure, exactly," Minoru replied. "But… I think it has something to do with… Sawada Shin?"

"Sawada!?" Aniki replied, trying to march forward. Luckily, Minoru grabbed him by the waist and held him back.

"We're spying, remember!? We can't let Oujo see us!" he said, struggling to hold Aniki.

"Oh. You're right," his friend replied, coming back down to hide. "Still… that kid pisses me off! What if he tries to steal Oujo's heart again!?" he growled. Minoru sighed.

"Well, I suppose he is pretty good looking and has probably changed for the better with time…"

His words stopped as Aniki whacked him on the head. "Minoru!" he growled. Minoru lowered his head.

"I'm sorry!"

Their bantering ceased instantly as Yankumi's phone began to ring.

**-+-**

"Thanks for coming, Ryu," Hayato said as he and his friend walked to Ryu's house. The entire night Ryu had been almost as good as new. Only when he accidently bumped or used one of his damaged hands did he falter, but even that was the tiniest of winces. Ryu had appeared as a whole new person. It was rather astounding.

"I said I would," Ryu replied. He looked down and smirked. "Besides, it sounded like you'd have dragged me there whether I wanted to go or not... despite your bashful tone when you asked me." He glanced at Hayato, keeping his smirk. Hayato was quiet a moment, looking at Ryu's tired eyes before finally sighing and looking away.

"I won't lie; it's nice to have you back. Without you, our group was lacking in boring… ness…" He glanced at Ryu.

"Oh, shut up," Ryu replied, gently shoving Hayato. The other grinned and they continued onward until Ryu's house slowly came into view. Hayato suddenly grabbed Ryu's arm.

"Wait," he said, fidgeting slightly. "Erm… what are you doing tomorrow? We might get together, the guys and me… and you should come, because that's what we do… and-"

"Hayato," Ryu said, his voice sounding amused. Hayato looked up.

"Yeah?"

"You're cutting off the circulation to my arm," Ryu replied. Hayato immediately released Ryu, who held his smirk. "Yeah. I'll call you tomorrow if I'm not doing anything. Fair enough?" he said. Hayato smirked as well and scratched his head.

"Yeah, yeah…" he murmured. Ryu took a step away. "Oh! One more thing!" he shouted.

"What?" Ryu asked, surprising them both with his suddenly harsh tone. Hayato looked around, not quite sure how to react.

"Erm… call me ahead of time if there are any… issues, okay?" he said quietly. Ryu sighed and nodded.

"I promise. Now, go home," he said, trying to keep his tone light and teasing. Hayato nodded as well, waved, and took off in the direction of his home. Ryu stood in the street and watched him, waiting until he was around the corner to crouch down and put his head in his hands. The pain was almost unbearable; the others had hardly left him alone all night and he hadn't had the chance to take more of the small, white favors. Now, though, he was alone. Quickly, he removed the pill bottle from his bag, unscrewed the cap, and downed a few. It wouldn't work instantly, he knew that, but it was better than nothing.

He placed the bottle back in his bag and made his way up the walkway and into his house. Lights were on, but it seemed fairly quiet, so he assumed that no one was home. He removed his shoes, dropped his bag, and stretched as he walked into the living. Immediately he froze, his eyes wide. There sat his mother and father on the couch, both looking at him with black expressions.

"Welcome home, Ryu," his father said. Ryu was still frozen. It had been a while since he'd been actually confronted by his father and hearing his voice again sent chills down his spine. "I can see you're home late and you didn't even bother telling us where you went."

"I can explain," Ryu said, his voice small. His father just shook his head.

"There's nothing to explain, Ryu. As far as I've come to understand, you've been healing nicely and attending school regularly… and I haven't even given you your new lessons yet." He smirked. Ryu almost fell to his knees at his father's words. "Now, why don't you just go to your room for tonight, hmm? I'd hate to have to start these lessons now, especially since you're doing _so well_."

Ryu didn't have to be told twice. He stepped back, grabbed is book bag, and dashed into his room. He did his best not to slam the door shut behind him, but it was almost impossible with his heart pounding. At that moment he was thankful he had taken the pain meds earlier, or his head would have split at the very sound of his father's voice.

After a few minutes Ryu backed away from the door, watching it intently. He didn't bother turning the light on; that put him closer to the door and, in essence, closer to his father. Ryu knew something was wrong. He knew that something bad was circulating in his father's head… And he was right.

The door burst open without warning and his father came barreling in. Ryu didn't stand a chance as the police commissioner grabbed both his wrists, slammed the door shut, and pinned him against it. "You really think I planned on sparing you? Do you think you'll get off free just because you're stupid enough to get captured and hurt!? You're lucky I allowed you time to heal… or you'd just break into pieces, wouldn't you?" his father whispered in his ear. Ryu's eyes widened and his father grinned. "Let the lessons… begin."

**-+-**

Ryu's mother walked slowly into the dark living room. She'd just freshened up in the shower and came to see if her husband was still with Ryu. She made her way towards Ryu's door and, as gently as she possibly could, pressed her ear against the smooth surface. She heard a few unidentifiable noises followed by the sound of Ryu's whimpering.

_"Please… let me go,"_ he begged quietly. _"I won't tell anyone."_

Ryu's mother backed away from the door. Without so much as a bat of her eyes, she crossed the living room to hers and Ryu's father's bedroom, grabbed a book, and began to read without a care in the world.

**-+-**

WOOO! Dark themes in this sucker!

BTW… for some reason 1000 words by Jade from Sweetbox (the orchestrated version of the song) inspires me to write on this. Oh, and I was listening to blessthefall (dunno if you know 'em), but there's a part in one of their songs where the singer says, "She cried, 'Please, let me go; I won't tell anyone'!" and as soon as I heard that… I knew I had to have it in this story…

Oh, and I'm working on that drabble now… I had a serious writer's block with the chapter until tonight… then I rocked out to silent hill music and made it through! Love ya!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Gokusen goodness…. T^T I will someday! I swear it! You just watch!

**A/N:** Garsh you guys! I love writing this story, and 5107612356% of that comes from your reviews! I love how you guys pick apart the story (in a good way) and kinda… relay back to me what you felt while reading it. It really, really helps when writing the next chapter because I know what styles or mannerisms I should continue to including in order to keep the story captivating! Thanks again so much for reviewing!

**-+-**

**No More Cry**

**Chapter Ten: Lessons About The Saviors**

**-+-**

_"Now you know better than to disobey me, right Ryu?"_

_"This is for your own good."_

_"I know that's best for you, Ryu."_

_"I'm your father… I know everything… I control you, Ryu."_

They played over and over again in Ryu's head. He just sat there, shaking in the corner of his room and listened to those words. Over and over… a never ending loop. Ryu had his knees pulled up to his chin and his hands on either side of his head. He just _knew_ that if he pulled his hands away that pieces of his head would come with them. Gods, it hurt so badly.

But, Ryu couldn't move. Everything about him hurt; his body, his heart, his mind… and he was too scared. He could only sit there, shaking almost violently as his brain split in his head. He winced and a choked sob escaped his lips.

He'd lied. He'd told them he wouldn't be hurt anymore… and he lied. He hurt. His entire being, everything… it hurt so much… another choking sob left him.

He was scared. Terrified. He couldn't leave, he couldn't run, he couldn't escape… He was as helpless and pathetic as his father had said. "Gnn!" Ryu groaned, leaning forward and pressing his forehead on the ground. He was dying; he had to be. He prayed that the end would just come, quick and painless.

But it didn't. He just lay there, curled up into a ball of agony as the invisible ice pick hacked away at his brain. No merciful death came. He cracked open his eyes. The sun's rays were barely starting to lighten the sky. Ryu's room was still cast in shadow, but there was enough light that he could see _it_, barely sticking out of his book bag.

Slowly and with a shaking hand Ryu reached forward and grabbed the pill bottle. The pills inside rattled as he shook. Ryu's mind tried desperately to patch together a whole thought. These got rid of pain. Ryu was in pain. He wanted the pain to end forever… That was all the logic he needed.

It was difficult without water, but Ryu managed to open the bottle and force down tiny, white favor after tiny, white favor. He didn't know how many he took; he just knew it would stop the splitting in his head. After no more came forth he went back to the safety of the fetal position, his muscles tightly clenched and body trembling. _Please, stop_, he silently begged. _Please…_

And, slowly, it did. He found his body slowly relaxing and a cloud coming over his mind. Ryu's shaking slowed and the pain began to ease. It was a welcome relief… a welcome escape. Ryu tried to sit up and managed to rest his head and shoulder against the wall. There… no pain. Hell, Ryu couldn't feel anything. He'd have smiled if he remembered how.

That's when Ryu began to feel sleepy. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep himself upright and eventually slumped to the floor. Even as his head hit the floor he couldn't feel it. Sound, smell, touch, everything… it was too distant, too fuzzy… Now, he began to feel the tendrils of panic.

Ryu's sluggish mind began to attempt at jumpstarting him and keeping him awake with adrenaline. He was… scared. He'd felt the numbness and distance before… but, now… he was losing his sense of _everything_.

He reached out and grabbed his bag. As he pulled it close he stuck his bandaged hand inside and felt around blindly until he found it; his cell phone. Ryu flipped it open and pressed 'send' twice before managing to put it to his ear. He didn't know who he was calling, but it didn't matter. He was fading fast.

**-+-**

Hayato grumbled from his destroyed bed as his desk erupted in vibration. "Whaa?" he said, reaching for his phone. He rummaged through the drawer until he finally found it. He gripped the tiny vibrating demon tightly in frustration before he flipped it open. "Hello?" he said hoarsely. There was silence on the other end. "Hellooo…" Hayato said again. He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

_"Hayato."_

"Ryu?" he asked, sitting up. "Ryu, it's, like… four in the morning…"

_"I'm sorry,"_ came Ryu's meek voice. Hayato's mind immediately kicked onto full alert.

"Ryu, what's wrong?"

_"I'm… sorry,"_ Ryu said again. _"I… I lied."_

"What'd you lie about, Ryu? Did something happen? Where are you?" Hayato asked as he launched himself from his bed and searched for his jeans and shoes.

_"Hayato… I'm… scared…"_

Hayato froze. "Ryu… Ryu, what'd you do!? Where are you!?"

_"I'm… scared,"_ he said again, his voice a whisper.

"Ryu! Talk to me!" Hayato shouted. There was no response. "Damnit!" He hung up the phone, threw his shoes on, and dialed a new number as he ran out of his house. It rang a few times as he pounded down the street.

Finally, _"Hello?"_

"Yankumi!" Hayato shouted, out of breath. "Yankumi, Ryu's in trouble! I think he's at home… I'm headed there now!"

_"Wait! Yabuki, slow down and tell me what happened!"_

"No time!" he shouted. He hung the phone up and jammed it into his pocket. "Hold on, Ryu," he huffed out. "I'm coming… just hold on."

**-+-**

Yankumi ran as fast as her tired legs would go. No better way to wake up in the morning than with a distress call. This time, though, she meant business. Ryu was not spending another night in that house.

She rounded the corner to the Odagiri house and just so happened to see Hayato in the distance. "Yabuki-kun!" she shouted, coming to a halt in front of the house. Hayato came to a stop before her, pausing a moment to catch his breath.

"I… don't see… a car," He rasped. "I… don't think that Odagiri-san… and his wife are home… They often leave for late night parties…"

"Late night parties-"

"Doesn't matter! Let's go!" Hayato said. He grabbed Yankumi's arm. "Come on! If we clear the security system at the gate we can get inside." He ran forward and hoisted himself over the gate wall, careful not to trip the motion sensors. Yankumi did likewise. Once in the yard they ran to the front door. Hayato grabbed the handle and turned it. "Locked," he growled.

"Stand back," Yankumi ordered. Hayato obeyed and, with a powerful kick, Yankumi knocked the door completely off its hinges. Hayato expected an alarm, but none sounded. "If you kick it hard enough…" Yankumi stated with a small smile. Hayato nodded and rushed inside.

"Ryu!" he called. He cut into the living room. "Ryu…" He saw that the door to Ryu's room was closed and rushed over. Luckily, it wasn't locked as well and he burst in. "Ryu!" he called, but stopped, eyes wide and heart pounding.

Ryu was lying on the ground, an empty pill bottle along with a couple pills on the carpet around him. Hayato stumbled forward, collapsing at Ryu's side. "Ryu! RYU!" he shouted, shaking his friend. Ryu's eyes cracked open and he stared blankly ahead of him. "Ryu! God damnit, Ryu! What have you done!?"

"Odagiri!" Yankumi shouted, sudden appearing at Hayato's side. "Don't worry, Odagiri-kun! I'm calling an ambulance right now! Just hold on!" She pulled out her phone and was just about to punch in the emergency numbers when slender, pale fingers shut her phone. She looked up to see Ryu's pale, pleading face. It was his hand that had closed her cell phone.

"Please… No… hospitals…" he rasped out. Sweat beaded Ryu's forehead and it was easy to tell he was focusing hard on simply breathing. "He can… find me there…" he whispered. Hayato's eyes widened and he looked at Yankumi. She already had unshed tears in her eyes.

"Alright, Ryu," Hayato said, his voice bizarrely firm. "We won't call if you get your skinny ass to the bathroom and hack those up. Come on," he said, slipping a hand under Ryu and helping him stand. The other had to lean on Hayato significantly, but Hayato managed to more or less drag him to the bathroom. "Come on, Ryu! I know you can walk, damnit!" Hayato growled, trying to keep Ryu alert.

They collapsed before the toilet where Ryu, already made nauseous by moving around, quickly placed his head over the bowl and vomited. His thin, shaking arms gripped the top of the upright lid while Ryu's head remained downward, ridding himself of the deadly stomach contents. Hayato pulled his friend's long hair out of his face and gently rubbed his back while Yankumi stood only a foot away, cell phone in hand in case things got too close for her liking, much like they already were.

But, it was over with soon enough. Ryu dry heaved a couple times and slowly rose up. His eyes were barely open and a sheen of sweat covered him as he swayed dangerously. Hayato didn't hesitate in grabbing him before he collapsed against the hard porcelain. Ryu's breathing was heavy as he rested his head against Hayato's chest. Hayato just held him, one hand pulling the hair out of Ryu's face while gently rocking back and forth.

"Why'd you do it, Ryu?" Hayato asked, his voice barely a whisper. Ryu coughed a couple times before replying.

"I'm… sorry… I'm sorry I… I lied to you," he rasped. Hayato couldn't hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over. He just held onto Ryu for dear life.

"Damnit, Ryu…" he said, trying not to shudder. "Don't ever do that again… I'm your best friend, damnit. You can always come to me. Or Take, or Tsuchiya, or Hyuuga… or Yankumi."

"I'm sorry," Ryu whispered again. Hayato didn't say anything. He just continued to slowly rock Ryu while his tears silently fell.

That's when the crashing noise was heard followed by a pair of confused voices. One male voice was definitely more prominent than the other voice. "Who's been here!? What's going on!? RYU! Where are you!?" he shouted. Hayato's eyes narrowed. Ryu's father. Ryu turned his head slightly and buried his face in Hayato's shirt, as if Ryu thought that if he couldn't see him, then he wasn't there.

Yankumi turned to face the doorway just as Ryu's father came into sight. "What the hell are you doing here!?" he shouted. "I'll have you arrested! What have you done to my son!? Who do you think you-"

Hayato's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he just saw that.

Yankumi stared down at the now bloody nosed Odagiri-san. Yankumi stepped forward and gave a glare that sent chills down Hayato's spine. "You… are despicable," Yankumi said in a voice similar to the one she used with Shuugo. "He's your _son_! What you have done is unforgivable!"

"Quite the opposite!" Ryu's father shouted in return as he gained his feet again. "I'm teaching him the most valuable lesson ever! Obedience!"

"That's what this is about!?" Yankumi shouted. "Control!? YOU DIGUST ME!" She cocked her fist and sent another punch his way, but he dodged it. Yankumi was no amateur, though. She followed through with a nice knee blow as well, hitting Odagiri-san square in the jaw. He flew backwards and landed in a crumpled heap on the ground. Yankumi turned to face Ryu's mother next.

"Don't look at me!" she shouted, fear in her eyes. "I'm not even his real mother!"

Yankumi's eyes bored holes into Ryu's mother. "Whether you gave birth to him or not is irrelevant. You were his mother. Now… now you are nothing but _trash_!" She turned to face Hayato. "Yabuki-kun, help Ryu. We're leaving." Hayato nodded.

"Come on, Ryu, stand up," he said gently. He wiped a sleeve across his own eyes and slung Ryu's arm around his shoulder. "There you go." Slowly, they made their way past Ryu's panic-stricken mother and knocked out father. Ryu didn't even give them so much as a second glance.

The second they were outside Yankumi came around to face Ryu, cupped his face in her hands, and gave him a teary smile. "You did so well, Ryu. You called Yabuki-kun… and you were strong and held on long enough for us to get there… You are so strong, Ryu. You did very well." Ryu didn't say anything, but he did offer a small nod. Yankumi nodded as well and looked at Hayato. "C'mon. We're going home," she said. Hayato looked down at Ryu, who was still gripping his shirt. Luckily, the other's breathing had become less shallow and his eyes a little more… alive. Hayato sniffed and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go."

**-+-**

Wow… Do you guys realize that I had this scene in my head before I had even finished writing chapter 3? Yeah. That's planning, I'll tell you what! Hehe… SO! Phew! Maaaan… I dunno. I just love this chapter… XD Chya. Um, anyways. You know the drill; read, review, rejoice. Heh! (I keep listening to the Silent Hill soundtracks while writing this… I'm not sure if that's in good taste! Hehe!)

Expect Shin-ness sooooooon! Man… I totally had something to say and I forgot. Oh! I remember now! I think one of my reviewers asked if I usual update on Thursday. Yes, usually, unless a chapter totally punches me in the head, calls me a faggot, and tells me to write it and submit it (like this one did... seven chapters ago XD) Because I usualy brainstorm over the week while writing down bits and pieces of what I want in the chapter. Then, over the weekend, I power write the whole thing up WITHOUT reading over it. I just do it all in one shot over two days. Then, monday, I re-read the chapter about seventy million times to fix issues. I either submit it them or fine tune it a little on Tuesday and submit it.

Also, a reviewer asked if I speak Japanese? Well, yessir, I do! Hmm... what else... Well, I don't really know. This little ending/parting thing is too long already... BAI BAI!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I… Don't… Own… ANYTHING! T^T**

**A/N:** Oh… my… GOSH! I made a mistake! I've since gone back and corrected it, but I said before that I usually update on Thursdays?? WRONG! I meant to say TUESDAYS!! Please forgive me! I got these reviews saying "I'll check back Thurs!" and I'm like "wtf?" and so I went back and read my ending statement and died a little inside. MY BAD! I usually update TUESDAYS…. Tuueeesssdaaayyysss…

Well, the aside… I wanna thank you guys again for all the great reviews! (And, no… I don't know all the kanji. Kanji's a BITCH! It makes me cry every time I read it… But it's so cool…)

**EDIT!!: **Okay... I don't know why, because I really like the scenes in here... but I feel like this chapter is extra lame... I'm really sorry if it is... Please allow me one bad chapter, mmkay? I'm sorry...

**-+-**

**No More Cry**

**Chapter Eleven: Lessons About Where Angels Fell**

**-+-**

Hayato peeked quietly through the crack in the shoji. In the spare room of Yankumi's spacious house lay Ryu. A mat and a mess of blankets had been laid about him, for he was shivering when they had arrived. As soon as he hit the floor Ryu had curled up into the blankets and stayed there. He hadn't spoken to anyone and Hayato couldn't help but feel concerned. The last time he had heard Ryu speak… he was near dying.

A hand on his shoulder spooked Hayato. He jerked around, relieved to see that it was only Yankumi. "I'm sure he's fine, Yabuki-kun," she replied. "If he wants to sleep then we better let him sleep."

"I know," Hayato replied, glancing back at Ryu. The boy's head was poking out from the covers, his hair a mess, while the rest of him remained bundled up. The fact that Ryu was sleeping was a good sign; it meant he felt safe. "I know," he repeated, finally retreating from the door. Yankumi slide the shoji shut and left Hayato to go the main room where her grandfather, Minoru, and Aniki resided.

"He's still sleeping," Yankumi reported. The others nodded in response.

"We'll be sure to… give him space when he wakes up," her grandfather said gently. Yankumi nodded along with the others. "Besides," he said, catching Yankumi's attention. "You have a guest."

**-+-**

As the shoji clicked shut Ryu opened his eyes. If only he _could_ sleep. He wasn't asleep, he just… couldn't move. It was as if all the energy he'd ever had was drained from him. Nothing seemed worth his effort. The only thing that seemed to be working overtime was his mind.

He thought of what had happened, how Hayato and Yankumi had found him; his father knocked out by Yankumi's punch, the long, painful walk here, how he just continued to lay there is his misery. Here he was at square one again; just poor, pathetic Ryu having to be doted on and cared for by others… Stupid Ryu who can't do anything on his own. Hell, he couldn't even die. Of course, that wasn't his intention, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. What if he _hadn't_ called Hayato? What if he had just let the numbness and the void take him? He wouldn't be here, causing more complications. He wouldn't have disrupted the perfect balance of everyone else's lives. He wouldn't be such a _problem_. But, he knew what the biggest effect would be; his father would never be able to touch him again.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to block the thoughts out. _No, Ryu_, he told himself. He knew he shouldn't think like that.

Slowly, Ryu crawled from the makeshift bed and to the safety of the corner. One of the blankets was still draped around his shoulders and he hugged it close. Why wasn't his head hurting? He couldn't figure it out… and it frightened him. Without his pain… he was empty. There was nothing left to him. Everything he had, everything he was… that had all been carved out of him. He never realized how bloody empty he was without it.

As the realization crept over him what was left of the tiny dam that held his fracture mind together shattered and he fell to pieces. A single tear fell down his cheek; it was what was left of what he _could_ feel. He buried his head in his hand, begging himself to stop… But he couldn't.

He stood, pressing himself against the wall. It was too much; everything was overloading, trying to compensate for the emptiness he felt. He looked around himself as panic took over. The walls were closing in and the room was too dark; everything was malicious in his eyes. He couldn't take it.

**-+-**

Hayato rounded the corner and walked slowly to the room in which Ryu resided. Yankumi had asked him to leave her be with whatever guest she had. Hayato had complied and, unable to bear the tension any longer, resolved to see if Ryu was awake, alive, anything. He hated the fact that his friend was alone, even though it was most likely for the better. He'd just peak in, see if Ryu was breathing, and then move on.

However, just as he went to open the shoji it slid open and a mass of coppery hair filled his vision and slammed into him. Unable to react fast enough Hayato and the other person went down. It only took a second for Hayato's mind to reason just who'd smashed into him. "Ryu?" he asked, looking up.

To his surprise he saw the wide, frightened eyes of his classmate. Ryu looked terrified. He scrambled up and backed away from Hayato. "Ryu," Hayato said, standing and slowly extending his hand. "Ryu, its okay… we're at Yankumi's house. You remember walking here, right?" He took a step forward; Ryu took a step back. "Ryu," Hayato said again, his voice desperate.

Ryu just shook his head. "I… can't…" he whispered, and took off down the hallway.

"Ryu!" Hayato shouted, rushing after him. "Ryu! Wait!" He darted down the hall, trying to reach him before he found an exit. Yankumi appeared out of one of the hallway rooms.

"What's going on!?" she asked.

"Ryu's trying to run!" Hayato shouted as he rushed past her. In the corner of his eyes he saw her take off down a separate hall. He sped up, not caring if he crashed into anything. He had to get to Ryu.

Luckily, Yankumi was a fast thinker. She'd darted down a different hall and managed to cut Ryu off, sending him the other direction… right back to Hayato. Ryu rounded the corner and came to skittering halt as he saw Hayato. The other was faster, though, and grabbed a hold of Ryu before he could go anywhere else.

"Ryu! Ryu, calm down!" he shouted, struggling to keep his hold on the other without hurting him. Ryu struggled fiercely as he tried to pry himself away from Hayato.

"Let me go!" he shouted. But, Hayato wasn't going to. Instead, he managed to drag Ryu a few steps away from the direction he'd been running. Hayato watched as Yankumi jogged into view. "Let me… go! Let… let me…" Ryu rasped. Suddenly, his struggling ceased and his breathing became irregular.

"What…" Hayato said, glancing at Ryu.

"Yabuki-kun, let him go!" Yankumi ordered as she approached. Hayato obeyed and released Ryu, who stumbled back against the wall. He was hyperventilating and looking around in a disoriented manner.

"I can't… I can't…" he whispered as he slid to the floor. Hayato appeared at his side.

"Ryu, c'mon… Relax. It's okay," he said as soothingly as possible. Ryu just continued to press himself up against the wall as his breathing became more and more shallow.

"I… I can't… breathe…"

Hayato looked up at Yankumi, his own panic in his eyes. She mirrored the expression, but immediately knelt down in front of Ryu and gripped either side of his head in her hands. "Odagiri," she said in a firm voice. Ryu reacted, his eyes flicking in her direction. "Listen to me. I need you to calm down. You're safe and there's nothing here that can harm you. Yabuki-kun and I are here to protect you." Ryu shook his head, still disoriented from the hyperventilation. Yankumi looked at Hayato. "Yabuki-kun, talk to him," she said.

Hayato nodded and placed a hand on Ryu's shoulders. "Hey, Ryu… Listen to Yankumi. She's right. You're safe here. Nothing can hurt you. I'll protect you no matter what, alright?" he said as gently as he could. Suddenly Ryu's hand shot out and grabbed Hayato's arm.

"I can't escape him!" he forced out. "He's everywhere… he's everywhere…"

"Ryu!" Hayato said again, but Ryu's eyes finally closed and he slumped to the side. Hayato was there to catch him and immediately made sure he was still breathing. Thankfully, he was. "Ryu…" he whispered. Yankumi placed a hand on Hayato's shoulder.

"Come on; let's get him back to the spare room. You can keep a watch over him there."

**-+-**

Ryu's first thought when he was awake was _OW!_

He wasn't sure how he'd ended up there, but he was back in the spare room of Yankumi's house, that much he could tell, which meant that his escape attempt had been completely unsuccessful. Still, the rude awakening of his brain splitting open wasn't very helpful either. He sat up and clutched his head in his hands as he clenched his teeth, forbidding any moan of pain to escape him.

"Ryu! You're awake!" said a painfully familiar voice. _No_, Ryu thought miserably. _He can't see me like this_… "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," he said tersely. He cracked his eyes open to see Hayato's openly concerned face. The longer he looked at him the more Ryu wanted to curl up and die. Anything to save him from the embarrassment, the pain, life…

"Is it just your head?" Hayato asked, ignoring Ryu's obvious distaste for his doting. Still, against Ryu's will, he found himself nodding. A hand suddenly appeared in his vision holding a few aspirin and a glass of water. Ryu stared at it for a total of two seconds before auto-pilot kicked in. In a flash he'd swallowed the pills and downed water. It wouldn't do much, but he didn't care. _Anything_ was better than nothing. "Jesus…" Hayato whispered.

"What?" Ryu growled, glancing at Hayato with tired, fed up eyes. "Does it really surprise you? Does _any_ of this really surprise you?" he asked. Hayato's eyes widened slightly.

"Ryu… What're you talking about?"

"This!" he shouted, immediately regretting the action as it made his head pound harder. "Does any of this surprise you!? Poor, pathetic, little Ryu… never wanted to fight… never wanted pain or blood. But it always happened, didn't it!?" he said harshly. Hayato was silent. "Yeah… Well, it happened. Here I am again, beaten and bruised… and… and this stupid headache!" He clenched his fist and slammed it against the floor. "It's not fair!" he shouted. "I always did what I was told… I always… Always!" His voice cracked. Suddenly, Hayato realized that this is what Ryu needed. He needed to get everything out… he needed to vent, to shout, to hit… he needed to cry. He remained silent, hoping Ryu would continue.

"Now look at me," he said, his voice completely devoid of the forceful frustration it possessed earlier. "I just did what I was told… and now look at me…" He drew his knees up to his chin and wrapped his trembling arms around them. He looked so small, so fragile… it was hard for Hayato not to cry himself. "I can't escape him," he whispered. "Even when he's not here… even when I'm safe… he's already won…" That's when they came; the actual tears. Slowly at first, without any reaction from Ryu, but they didn't stay that way.

Ryu buried his head in his arms and sobs racked his shoulders. There was no hesitation as Hayato gently pulled Ryu close to him and held him as he cried. He was trembling and Hayato could feel the tears on his arms. Even as Ryu tried to push him away he held on and… slowly… Ryu gave in, willingly crying into the fabric of Hayato's shirt. Hayato continued to restrain himself from crying as well. He needed to be as strong as he possibly cool… but it was so difficult. When you see someone who's always been a source of strength and cold hard resolve… even if you knew that person was mentally weak, you refuse to believe so until you actually see them break down and fall to pieces… right in your arms.

**-+-**

Yankumi slowly slid the shoji door open. The scene that met her eyes pulled at her heart strings and she felt tears sting her eyes. Hayato was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall while Ryu was curled up in a ball next to him. She could see Ryu's fingertips sticking out from under the covers and gently gripping the cuff of Hayato's jeans. The dried tears on Ryu's cheek made her heart ache as well. Still, she was thankful that he was actually resting and that he had managed to release some amount of stress.

As quietly as she possibly could Yankumi made her way over to the two and gently shook Hayato's shoulder. "Yabuki-kun," she said. Hayato's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Huh? Wha...?" Hayato mumbled, looking around in confusion. He caught sight of Ryu and became still. Yankumi smiled.

"Don't worry, he's fast asleep," she assured him. "Come on… You've been up since four and it's already past noon… how about some breakfast?" She gave another smile.

Hayato looked down at Ryu again, torn between leaving him and staying. As if from divine intervention his stomach gave a low growl. He smirked. "Well, I suppose that wouldn't be a bad idea…" he reasoned, pushing himself up. Ryu shifted slightly and his fingers tightened around the cuff of Hayato's jeans. Hayato leaned down and gently pulled Ryu's hand away. "I'll be back, I promise."

Yankumi lead them out of the room and down the hall. Hayato yawned and stretched, his back a little sore after sleeping in such a stiff position. Yankumi glanced back and gave Hayato a serious expression. "I have some… news," she said. Hayato stopped.

"Ryu's father…?" he asked, an inkling of fear touching him. Yankumi, however, shook her head and put his mind at ease.

"It's about that old student of mine you called," she said. Hayato blinked. "Sawada Shin?"

"Oh!" he said, suddenly remembering the _master plan_ he and the others had come up with. "Damnit… I forgot."

"Yes and a lot has happened since then," Yankumi supplied. Hayato rubbed the back of his neck.

"Gyaah… Maybe you were right… Maybe having this guy meet Ryu wasn't such a good idea," he mused. Yankumi put her hands on her hips.

"I told you that Odagiri-kun didn't need to see a total stranger. But, the problem is that Sawada is already-"

"Did I hear you say something about Odagiri Ryu?" said a male voice from around the corner. Hayato watched with curiosity as a tall, dark haired man joined him and Yankumi in the hall. He had a sort of baby face, but his eyes were intelligent and void-like… they reminded Hayato of Ryu's eyes in a sense, masked and consuming.

"Sawada!" Yankumi said, clearly startled. Hayato, however, didn't care about the sudden intrusion.

"You know Ryu?" he asked, putting forth his most cold, protective front. _No one_ was getting close to Ryu without his permission.

The stranger, however, seemed unaffected by Hayato's attitude. Instead, he gave an odd little smirk and ran a hand through his overgrown hair. "Know him? Hell, I know Odagiri Ryu better than I know you, Yankumi."

**-+-**

0 Le gasp! WTF does _that_ mean!?!? Well, you'll see! BWAHAHAH!

ANYWAYS! There is something **VERY IMPORTANT** that you need to do right now, I mean, even before you review! Okay… y'know the whole scene where Ryu FINALLY effing cries? Well, I was listening to a song that just randomly came up while I was writing this… and it so beautifully and perfectly fits that scene! If I had directed Gokusen and put that scene in there and had lots of free time… I'd totally make a YouTube vid with that scene and this song. The song…?

Where Angels Fell – Stutterfly

So, before you even review… look up the lyrics, YouTube the song, I don't care… But I seriously want you guys to feel the emotion behind that and this song is so perfect for it…

_Hold me in your arms  
As the tears flow  
Promise me and say  
I won't go  
I won't go  
I won't…_

(btw… I know I said I update on Tuesdays usually… but I figured I might as well crank this one out… Ciao!)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't oooowwwwnnn…. Though I did watch the opening of the anime aaannd… uh… who owns **_**that**_** madness?**

**A/N:** WOO! Here I am again after a finished drabble and a slight break from _NMC_… It's nice to be able to get back to this story, cause I kinda missed it, but I definitely needed the time to figure some things out plot wise… It's waaay longer than I intended it to be because I couldn't... stop… the… _angst_! XD

Anyways, I've been running left and right for school, so I usually spend my lecture classes writing on this story in my notebooks… You guys should see, I've already filled two. XD BUT! Between the stories and school and other things I've been a little… erm, like Ryu. I kinda wanna crawl into a corner and hide. Still, I will say this: out of everything, writing on Gokusen is what I always look forward to.

I love you guys!

**-+-**

**No More Cry**

**Chapter Twelve: Lessons About The Past**

**-+-**

"…eehhh?" Yankumi breathed, looking at Shin in confusion. The other sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Ryu and I… are family."

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"Wait, wait, wait," Yankumi said, shaking her head. "How does that work? You're Sawada and he's Odagiri…"

"Ryu's birth mother was my father's sister," Shin said. He sighed and shook his head. "I probably have some explaining to do…"

"Damn right, you do," said a tired yet firm voice from behind Hayato and Yankumi. All three looked back to see Ryu standing with his fists clenched. "And just what are _you_ doing here?" he asked, his voice like acid. Shin didn't respond at first. Yankumi just kept glancing between the two. Finally, Ryu took a step forward and leveled an angry glare at Shin. "I asked what the hell you're doing here!" he shouted.

"Ryu," Shin began, but he paused. Silence. "Ryu," he said again, this time a bit more quiet. "Listen, I'm sure you're angry with me-"

"Angry?" Ryu seethed. Suddenly filled with strength Ryu started towards Shin and sent a fist flying towards his face.

"Odagiri-kun!" Yankumi shouted, reaching for him. Hayato quickly jumped in and helped her restrain Ryu. Shin was rubbing his jaw.

"You knew!" Ryu shouted, struggling against his holds. "You knew and you still did _nothing_!"

"Ryu!" Hayato said urgently. "Calm down! You'll wear yourself out!" Ryu ignored his commands.

"Let me go!" he shouted, further struggling. Yankumi attempted to push him back down the hallway, but Ryu sent a punch flying for her face. Luckily, she was no amateur and easily dodged it. Still, it took both her and Hayato by surprise. Yankumi realized then that Ryu was serious; he _wanted_ to get to Shin and kick the crap out of him. Thinking quickly, she grabbed Ryu's arm, twisted it around behind him, and pressed him up against the wall. He gave a small cry in protest, but that didn't stop him from struggling against her.

"Odagiri!" she shouted. "Stop this nonsense right now! You're in no condition to fight anyone and Sawada came here out of the goodness of his heart! I know you're confused right now, but that's no excuse for violence!"

"My condition is just fine!" he growled, pushing against her. Yankumi had no choice but to further twist his arm. With a cry, Ryu dropped to his knees.

"You're condition, may I remind you, is post-overdose and badly beaten," Yankumi said, her voice low and serious. Ryu's eyes widened and he glanced up at Shin. The other's expression matched Ryu's.

"Overdose… Ryu, you didn't," Shin said, his usually bored-sounding tone containing surprise. Ryu didn't say anything; just looked away. Shin took a step forward. "Ryu-"

"Why can't you just go away," Ryu said, his voice back to being weak again. "Just like you've always done… why can't you just leave me alone?"

Yankumi released Ryu's arm and stepped away. He made no move towards Shin, towards Yankumi, towards anyone. He just stayed there, on his knees, staring emptily at his hands. Hayato, finally unable to bear it, sent a glare towards Shin. "I think you should go," he growled. He knelt down to help Ryu up, but the other just pushed him away. Slowly, he stood and used the wall to steady himself.

"I'm fine, Hayato," he said, his voice full of defeat. "I'm just gonna go lie down for a while. I'm a little tired, that's all." As if to reassure him, Ryu gave a small smile.

It was one of the most painful things Hayato had ever seen.

"Okay, Ryu. I'll be by in a while," he replied. Ryu nodded and slowly made his way down the hallway and into the spare bedroom of Yankumi's home. Hayato watched until Ryu was no longer seen before turning back to Shin and Yankumi. "Explanation. Now."

**-+-**

Yankumi set down the tray of snack before Shin and Hayato at her dining table and took a seat at the head. "Alright… I know it's not much, but it's all I have on such short notice."

"It's great," Hayato replied, greedily digging in. Shin just stared at it, his dark eyes swirling with thoughts. Yankumi glanced between the two and waited patiently; hoping one would say something in regards to Ryu. However, after a minute of Hayato stuffing his face, nothing was said. Just as she was about to ask, Shin held up his hand.

"I'm sorry… I just… Well, I guess I _was_ expecting that reaction, I just wasn't as prepared for it as I thought I was," he stated. Hayato scoffed.

"You obviously did something," he said. He glared icily at Shin. "Care to share?"

Shin sighed and, after another long, thoughtful moment, he began. "I said before that Ryu and I are related as cousins. Our fathers were fairly close before his mother died. I don't know why, but I suppose their similar natures had something to do with it."

"What, your father was a psychotic, controlling, abusive freak too?" Hayato asked, taking another bite. Shin's jaw tightened.

"Yabuki," Yankumi said, but Shin shook his head.

"No, he's right. My father was never like that, but he was narrow-minded, controlling, and very… insistent. He got what he wanted and you did as he asked," Shin said. "The thing is… I've known Ryu since he was young. I know I'm not _that_ much older than him, but enough that I should have done something about his situation." He paused and took a drink of water that Yankumi had provided. "I don't know how much you _think_ you know, Yabuki-kun," he said, glancing at Hayato, "but this whole situation isn't something that just happened all of the sudden, you got it?"

Hayato blinked for a moment. "But… Ryu told me that it was only recently that… that his father…"

"That his father started being physical?" Shin asked. He smirked, but it was bitter, a lot like Ryu's. "Ryu's been a victim for a very long time… A _very_ long time."

"Impossible," Hayato said, feeling a bit embarrassed and disgruntled. "Or else I would have noticed it. We went to grade school together!"

Shin's expression remained neutral. "If that's so, then you should know better than anyone just how far Ryu's willing to go to hide something… and to keep his friends safely in the dark." Hayato went silent. He… was right. Suddenly, Hayato felt more like an idiot than ever. Always assuming that Ryu was just the 'strong and silent type' had been a horrible mistake.

"I knew his father was a little on the controlling side all those years, but…"

"Ryu's abuse wasn't always physical. If it wasn't a push here or a backhand there it was a constant reminder of how inadequate he was. His father did everything he could to make sure that Ryu's mental stability and self confidence remained in pieces; he was always easier to control that way. Of course, when you're young you hardly know any better anyways. As long as Ryu was doing what he was told and remained in constant fear of his father then his life would always be more bearable.

"Well, we all know what happens when you hit high school; that's when you start to really figure out who you are." Shin paused and looked meaningfully at Hayato. "Can you imagine what that's like? Here you have all of these other kids who've gone about their lives with confidence and are starting to find their place in the world and then there's Ryu… The kid hasn't had an identity his entire life. He has no idea how to react to a situation like that… and so he retreats within himself, the only safe place he's ever known, and puts forth a persona that he knows no one will question; cold, fearless, and independent." Shin fell silent and lowered his gaze.

"Ryu," Hayato whispered. He felt like an anvil was pressing down on his chest. All the years he'd known Ryu… He had always known that Ryu's emotionality was fragile, but he never questioned it for fear of making it worse. He wished he had seen all of this madness sooner, said something before Ryu was hurt… again.

"I don't see how you fit into this," Yankumi stated, breaking the silence. "Why did Ryu want to attack you?"

Shin gave another bitter smirk. "We saw each other often, usually because his father and my father would meet for political reasons. We got along." He took another drink of water. "One day… I saw the evidence on Ryu's skin and asked him about it, but he flat out denied that anything was happening, even though I saw the fear in his eyes when he was around his father. Actually," he paused and faced Yankumi, "that's part of the reason why I moved out of the house."

"And started living in that apartment!?" Yankumi asked with surprise. Shin nodded.

"When I brought it up to my father he said that there was no possible way that something like that could happen. I knew he knew that was a lie and often pressed the matter. He kept trying to distract me with his own expectations. Eventually I moved out and was unable to do a thing for Ryu," he said, looking away from Hayato and Yankumi. Hayato slammed his fist on the table.

"That's a lie!" he shouted. "You could have said something to the police!"

"You really think so?" Shin asked, sarcasm in his voice. "Who do you think _owns_ the police? Eh? Think about his father, my father, and their positions. Think about Ryu! Like _hell_ he'd just open up and say to someone that his father beats him and he's falling apart at the seams!" Shin argued. This silenced Hayato. Shin sighed. "What we need to do _now_ is think about Ryu's situation. He can't go back to that man, not from the sound of things… not if he'll… overdose again."

"Ryu's not like that," Hayato said defensively. "He called me when it happened. I don't think he meant to."

"Regardless," Shin said. "If he's careless enough to make the mistake once then he just might do it again and this time… it could be intentional." Both men lapsed into silence. After a moment, Yankumi clapped her hands once, startling the other two.

"Right! Well, it seems that our safest best is to get Ryu to admit to the charges, yeah? If we can get him to tell someone who has a good heart and an open mind and won't be paid off with money… I think we can work something out."

"And who do you have in mind?" Hayato asked. Yankumi fell silent again, only to have her eyes widened and a grin appeared on her face.

"I know just the man," she stated. "Hayato," she said, looking at her student with determination. "Please go get Ryu. We can tell him what has to be done. With all of us here to support him, I'm sure he'll go along with it."

"Then I best leave," Shine said, standing.

"No!" Yankumi shouted. "Sawada, if you want a chance to redeem yourself, now's the time!" There was another moment of silence between the two before Shin eventually nodded. "Right. Hayato?" Yankumi said, looking back to Hayato.

"Yeah, I'll get him," he said, standing and jogging from the room and down the hall. Yankumi kept her determined expression. She knew this would work… and she was certain the officer she had in mind would help her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a few banging noises, followed by the sound of someone running. Suddenly, Hayato burst into the room, panic written on his face and his eyes wide.

"He's gone!"

**-+-**

Ryu walked through the streets slowly, the city dark and wet with the heavy rain. Even though it was noontime the skies were still dark. He smirked emptily and continued onward.

It was cold, but he didn't have a jacket. Only his white button up, jeans, and boots clothed him. Rain dripped down his bangs, his clothes and hair soaked. He didn't care, though. Even when he started to sniffle and cough he didn't care. Walking through the streets like a homeless, soaking wet ruffian… and he didn't care.

The few people that passed him paid him no mind. His shivering frame brought on zero attention from strangers, but Ryu expected as much. What did he look like to them now? He was no longer the tall, cold, menacing Ryu who was strong, capable of defending his friends, and willing to jump fist first into anything if it was to help someone. Now he was pathetic, frail Ryu without a shred of dignity or an ounce of strength.

He passed by a few men who stopped and stared uneasily at the boy. "Oi!" one said, jogging around to face Ryu. "Whatcha doin' out in this weather without a coat?" Ryu said nothing. "Oi! I asked you a question!" the stranger shouted. Ryu remained silent. "Look at me!" Nothing.

Suddenly, pain exploded in Ryu's head as the stranger drew back a fist and gave Ryu a punch that sent him sprawling into the mud. "That'll teach ya! You think you're too good to talk to me!? Ha! Come on, guys… This nobody's just a worthless hunk of flesh. He doesn't even look like he has a few bucks for us… Hardly worth the trouble." Laughter followed the man's words and slowly faded as they walked away. Ryu just lay there on the ground, the cold rain pounding into his flesh as the headache chipped away at his mind. He'd been able to bear it before, but now the small dam had cracked and fallen away completely. Sound faded out and only the steady thud of his head roared in his ears.

Suddenly, a light was shown on his face.

"Oi! You there!" said an authorative voice. Immediately Ryu tensed, but even through blurry vision he could see that it wasn't who he thought it was… who he feared it was. It was just an ordinary patroller who was making his way towards him. As he neared Ryu began to right himself and made it to his knees. "What're you doing? Are you alright?" he asked, clearly confused as to what a kid like him was doing out in the rain with no jacket on a lying on the ground. Ryu wiped away the small amount of blood on his lip.

"I'm fine," he said, forcing himself to stand. The blood rushed to his head and made him dizzy, but he was able to steady himself before the pain killed him. The officer stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you intoxicated?" he asked, shining the light in Ryu's eyes. He winced in pain and looked away.

"No. I'm fine," he said, walking away from the officer.

"W-wait!"

"I mean it sir, I'm fine," he said, hating how having the raise his voice made his head hurt. He quickly turned into a tunnel, avoiding the rain for a moment, along with the officer, and emerged on the other side into a more rundown section of town. The buildings looked intimidating in the dank weather, but Ryu didn't notice. He only made it a few more steps before he finally collapsed in the alley. All his strength was gone, zapped out by the icy rain. He didn't mind, though. He was tired anyways. Maybe… if he closed his eyes for a little while and rested against the cold wall, then maybe he could gather his strength and keep going.

He wasn't sure where to, yet, but he knew it had to be far away from Yankumi and Hayato. He couldn't risk them… they were in danger when he was around. He wondered if they noticed his absence yet. _Oh well_, he thought, letting his mind drift behind his closed eyes. The ache in his brain seemed to lessen as he remained there.

"You make it too easy, Ryu," said a painfully familiar voice.

Ryu just silently prayed that they'd get it over with and kill him immediately this time.

**-+-**

See??? I didn't forget about you guys! : D Here I am, once again! I was working on a drabble, actually… and _desperately_ avoiding this story… I actually just wrote this all tonight in one single shot, which isn't usually my style. But, as writing goes, I wrote the opening scene about fifty thousand times and _still_ wasn't happy. Finally, I closed the Gokusen drabble I was working on and said "Damnit! You'll write this chapter even if it KILLS YOU!" –insert violence and Chuck Norris-

Sooo… Yeah. Here it is. Oh, and I've SO been on a Chuck Norris run lately. I wanna grow up to be just like him! He's my effin' hero! –bought a poster yesterday- and, uh, those Chuck Norris facts? Yeah. They get me a gut rollin'.

"Chuck Norris doesn't sleep… he _waits_."

I wanna be THAT badass someday!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Gokusen belongs to whoever made it…**

**A/N: **Kyaaaaaa… Dudes… Faggots… Lovers… I've had strep throat for the past three days… _Three days…_ -weeps uncontrollably- dude let me tell you… It sucks.

Anyways, here I go with more Ryu torture! :D Oh! I also wanted to add that I'm writing a fanfic for Gokusen 3… So check it out PLEASE! :D

**-+-**

**No More Cry**

**Chapter Thirteen: Lessons About The Bigger Picture**

**-+-**

"What!?" Yankumi shouted, jumping up and rushing over to Hayato. She gripped his shoulders. "Odagiri-kun is-"

"Gone!" Hayato exclaimed.

"We have to find him!" Yankumi said. "Shin, you're helping," she ordered. Shin nodded and stood. Within two minutes the three had burst from Yankumi's home and were pounding down the streets. They quickly split up and ran their own ways, all the while hoping that Ryu was safe.

**-+-**

Ryu made himself open his eyes. Standing before him was Kudo in all his jail-free glory and his right hand man, all-smiles Shuugo. Had he a less cruel understanding of irony he would have laughed.

Kudo knelt down by Ryu, grabbed his chin, and made Ryu look at him. "Well, well… I can certainly see that you've moved up in the world. Now, last I remember you were bleeding in a warehouse." Ryu didn't move, instead keeping his gaze to the ground. Kudo smirked. "Heh, _now_ you don't feel so high and mighty, eh? Of course, I won't deny that you're a persistent little bastard," he said, standing and pacing in front of Ryu. "You've been abused by your father, stabbed by me, abused by your father again, tortured by my good friend Shuugo, here, and abused by your father some more… Really, Ryu. What's your secret?"

Ryu said nothing. He had no answer. Why _was_ he still there? Even he didn't know.

Kudo saw the saw the loss in Ryu's eyes and couldn't help but grin. "Do you wanna know something else, Ryu?" Kudo said, leaning down once more. "Your loving _father_ let us out on the condition that we find you." He laughed and Shuugo joined in. "Yeah! That's all. He said to keep you alive until he came and got you. What wonderful guidelines. He didn't even say that we had to tell him right away."

Ryu just kept silent. He had nothing to say, felt nothing, was _nothing_. Nothing, nothing, nothing. He honestly wasn't all that surprised; he couldn't be. Pain equaled life. He had no choice anymore. To live was to be in agony.

"Come on, Ryu," Kudo ordered, hauling Ryu up by his bad wrist. Ryu only winced and offered no protest.

"Thatta boy, Ryu," Shuugo said, creeping up behind him. "We missed you, y'know? It's no fun without someone completely and utterly useless to toss around."

"Yeah, that is his only skill," Kudo agreed as he dragged Ryu down the alley. "He's pretty good at being injured and pathetic. Hell, you fit the model of a _troubled high school student_, yeah?"Kudo offered, laughing. As Shuugo joined in on the laughter the sound became more and more shrill, hacking away at Ryu's brain. His free hand clenched the side of his head and soon he couldn't hear anything but the pounding of his skull.

"Kyeh!" Ryu cried out, falling to his knees. His stomach heaved and he lost the very few contents that were in it. Kudo quickly stepped away, confusion on his face.

"Jesus… You really _are_ fucked up, aren't you?"

"Just kill me," Ryu whispered. Kudo blinked.

"…Eh?"

"Just kill me!" Ryu shouted. He winced, suppressing the urge to bash his head against the side of the building. Maybe if his brains were on the street and not in his head then the ache and pain would go away…

Suddenly, Kudo reached forward, grabbed a handful of Ryu's hair, and jerked his head back. "Do you _really_ think I'd let you off that easy?" Kudo snarled. "No, no, no. Believe me, Ryu, there's a method to my madness. By the time we're through with you… Try asking me _then_."

"And who knows," Shuugo said, walking around to face Ryu. "Maybe we'll grant your wish."

**-+-**

Hayato ran through the streets, the rain pounding down on his body as he searched for Ryu. As much as he hated to admit it Ryu was excellent at complicating any situation he was a part of. He continued onward.

"If I was Ryu… and I'm hurt, scared, and alone… where would I run?" he asked himself. He had no answer. "Damnit!" he shouted, coming to a stop. He kicked a trashcan and sent its contents flying into the streets.

"Hey!" a police officer said, appearing from nowhere. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Screw off!" Hayato shouted. The patroller blinked.

"That's it," he said, grabbing Hayato's arm. "You're coming with me."

"Stop!" Hayato said, struggling. "You don't understand! I have to find my friend! Let go!" He jerked against his hold.

"Yeah, right."

"You seriously don't understand! He's wandering around in the rain… He's sick! He's not in his right mind!" Hayato shouted. Suddenly, the officer stopped, surprising Hayato.

"He's just wandering around you say?" he asked, glancing at Hayato.

"Yes!" the student shouted. "He doesn't even have a jacket!"

"Tall, skinny, long, reddish hair?" the patroller asked. Hayato's eyes widened.

"Have you seen him!?" he asked, gripping the patroller's collar.

"Hey, now, back off!" he growled. "Yeah, I saw a kid like that about half an hour ago. He wandered through here, got into a scuffle, and laid in the mud for who knows how long until he went down that tunnel," the officer said, pointing. "I saw him and- Hey! Wait!" the officer shouted, but Hayato paid him no mind. As soon as he had a direction he went with it.

The tunnel emerged into a system of alleys and back streets. It was hard to see in the heavy afternoon rain, but there was a little bit of street light to work with. Hayato scanned the alley, hoping for some sort of clue.

That's when he saw it, the tiniest glint of metal. He ran over and dropped to his knees. His worst fears were confirmed as he picked up the object and inspected it.

…Kudo's lightweight knife that Hayato had bought for him a long time ago.

"Kudo…" Hayato growled. He knew… He knew _exactly_ where to find Ryu.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Yankumi's number. They had _no_ time.

**-+-**

"Gnn!"

Ryu couldn't hold back his cry of pain as he was slammed up against the wall. "What's the matter, Ryu?" said Shuugo's sinister voice in his ear. "You're not holding up near as well as you did last time." He released Ryu who slid down the wall slowly and tried to catch his breath. Shuugo scoffed. "You were so arrogant when we first met," he said, placing a finger under Ryu's chin. "What happened?"

For the first time Ryu finally looked up at Shuugo, eyes clouded with pain… and defeat. Shuugo grinned sinisterly and drew back his fast. Ryu looked away, preparing for more pain.

"Wait," Kudo said suddenly. Shuugo paused and looked at his boss in confusion. Kudo stood from his seat and slowly walked over to the two. Ryu's eyes slowly followed him. Kudo knelt down and roughly grabbed Ryu's jaw, making him face him. "You've done a hell of a lot to ruin my life, Ryu," he said, his voice dangerous and low. He wasn't lying, then or earlier when he'd told Ryu that there was a method to his madness. He could no longer get satisfaction out of killing Ryu himself; this went beyond that now.

Kudo, with Shuugo's help, planned on making Ryu realized just how totally worthless and pathetic he really was. Then, when Ryu's father came to pick him up and gave some finishing-touch bruises Ryu would realized that his entire existence is nothing but pain, that he serves no purpose, and that he is a burden to everyone. Kudo grinned at the genius of his plan. Not only would he be rid of the one who destroyed his life… He'd be able to live in the glory of knowing that he convinced stone cold Ryu… to commit suicide.

"Aww… Little Ryu looks scared," Shuugo said, his Cheshire grin spreading across his face. "Your friends aren't here, your family isn't here, and hell, even that whack job of a teacher isn't here."

"She probably got tired of saving your sorry ass," Kudo added, releasing Ryu's jaw. "Even rowdy ole Hayato is tired of running to your rescue. I heard he even punched you around a couple times. Of course, even then he got his hand all cut up thanks to you…"

"You're wrong…" Ryu whispered, pushing away from the wall. His head was bowed and his shoulders slumped. He let his legs slide out from underneath him before repeating himself quietly. "You're… you're wrong…"

There was a moment of silence before both ruffians burst into laughter. "You seriously believe that!?" Kudo asked in his fit of laughter. "Have you ever stopped and thought about all of the people you have hurt and caused problems for!?" Ryu's head just bowed further.

"You're wrong…" he said again, but his voice wasn't even above a whisper. Kudo grinned at Shuugo. He knew just how weak Ryu's defenses were; he had a pretty good idea of just how broken Ryu was. It wouldn't be long… and he'd have him.

**-+-**

"Yabuki-kun!" Yankumi shouted as she and Shin rounded the street corner. Hayato ran towards them, cell phone still in his hand from the call he made.

"Yankumi… Listen…" he huffed out as they came to a stop. "I think… I think they took… They took Ryu! To the warehouse! The one he and I were trapped at!"

"The one… That's close by!" Yankumi shouted. She grabbed Shin's arm. "C'mon on! Hayato, lead the way!" she ordered. A tired but determined Hayato nodded and took off in the direction of the warehouse. He figured that they could arrive there in five minutes if they ran the entire way. _Damnit!_ He thought to himself. _This isn't fast enough…_ But he couldn't give up… Ryu's life was on the line, he knew that much. He had to get to him before any _more_ damage could be done. He wasn't sure how much more Ryu could take before there was nothing left to the boy.

**-+-**

Ryu lay in a crumpled heap at the foot of a pile of junk, blood in the corner of his mouth due to a freshly split lip. His eyes were open and his breathing was normal, not even his head hurt. He seemed strangely focused and he wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was because he was thinking about something he knew a lot about: his life being a burden to others.

He knew that Kudo was right. He knew that Shuugo was right. He knew that his father was right. The only ones who were right were the ones that hurt him. Maybe that's because pain was what Ryu knew best. Therefore… they knew him best. Kudo knew him better than Hayato did… His father knew him better than Yankumi ever could… Shuugo, his newest nightmare, would know him better than an old cousin like Shin would. It was cruelly ironic, but strangely understandable.

Why _was _he there? Ryu swallowed past the lump in his throat as his counted the seconds. His father would arrive soon. Kudo and Shuugo were pacing and conversing nearby. Every once in a while they'd say something and gestured towards him, but Ryu offered no response. It didn't matter even if he did; nothing he said or did had any significant consequence. He was only good at getting into trouble. Why else would his father have had to abuse him? Why else would he have always been surrounded by agony?

He couldn't… he couldn't stop it. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't pull himself out of the dark hole in which his mind was spiraling. He tried to remember why he was around, who his friends were, why there weren't there yet… but nothing came to; only his worthlessness made sense.

The familiar sound of heavy footsteps echoed in the warehouse and Ryu closed his eyes. A single tear fell as he listened to the footsteps nearing. He couldn't stop his father, he couldn't stop Shuugo or Kudo, and he couldn't stop himself…

…not anymore.

**-+-**

UWAAAH! Bow chicka wow wow! Aaahhh… I'm so freakin' excited… This story… I don't even know.

So like… I'm kinda anti-mainstream, especially when it comes to music and clothes but… but… Okay! I'll admit it! This here metal head… Is TOTALLY in love with the new Britney Spears album, Pink's song Bad Influence, Lady Gaga's Poker Face, and The Veronicas' Untouched… I know! Burn me like the wickerman!

(PS! Check out my new Gokusen 3 story! Oh… it might not be up right away… but check back soooon!)

BTW… I was reading Kamenashi's profile on Wikipedia… and it says he plays Odagiri Ryu, a troubled high school student… I dunno, the sentence made me laugh, so I had to include it in this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Gokuseeeennnn… Eww, my socks feel funny…**

**A/N: **Well then! What's up faggots? I love you all! I'm still truckin' with this story…

All you need to know is this…

Chicka-cherry cola!

**-+-**

**No More Cry**

**Chapter Fourteen: Lessons About Dying**

**-+-**

"You've taken excellent care of him, boys," said the devil. "I knew that he'd know better than to run away from you…" Kudo and Shuugo grinned at said devil. "Well, best go, or I'll turn you in again," the devil stated. The ruffians nodded and took off through the bowels of the warehouse, leaving Ryu to the devil's mercy.

The devil walked over, leaned down, and brushed Ryu's hair out of his face. "You've done well, Ryu," the devil whispered. "But, you should know that you can never escape me." He stood up once more. "Come, Ryu. It's time to go home."

Ryu didn't move.

"I said stand up, Ryu!" his _father_ shouted.

Slowly, Ryu moved his sore, aching muscles and pushed himself onto his hands and knees. After using a moment to catch his breath he forced himself to stand on shaky legs. His father sighed. "Now… Let's go," he ordered. They began the trek out of the garage, Ryu's slow march towards death. As they neared the exit Ryu saw several flashing lights. Once outside he caught sight of Kudo and Shuugo being shoved into patrol cars. So… his father had used them as well… Ryu didn't even have the energy to feel relieved.

His father opened the door to his own patrol car and Ryu wordlessly slipped in. He hardly even noticed as the car began to move forward to his 'home'… it didn't really matter. He was tired of lying to himself, to Hayato, to Yankumi… he _wasn't _okay… and he never would be.

Ryu sighed. Only now was he finally able to accept that.

**-+-**

Yankumi, Shin, and Hayato all skidded to a stop at the scene. Several police cars surrounded the garage in which Hayato was sure Ryu was being held hostage. All three's worries only increased at the sight. Yankumi managed to push past a couple patrollers and into the heart of the madness.

"What's going on!?" she asked. The officer looked at her in confusion.

"Um… Ma'am, please move back behind the tape. This is a dangerous scene-"

"But my _student_ is in there!" she shouted. The officer blinked.

"If you're talking about Odagiri Ryu, his father already came and picked him up. You don't have to worry, though. He only had a few bruises and a split lip. He's probably more shaken up than anything… He'll most likely return to your class… soon…" He trailed off as Yankumi frantically pushed back through to Hayato and Shin.

"What's going on!?" Hayato asked impatiently.

"All I've been told is that there was a hostage situation… and that Ryu was involved… Yankumi?" Shin asked, pausing and taking in her horrified expression.

"Ryu was already rescued from Kudo…" she whispered. Hayato and Shin sighed in relief.

"Well? Can we go see him?" Hayato asked as he let his posture relax. Yankumi didn't respond at first, which caused him to glance back at her. He immediately tensed at the look in her eyes. It was a cross between failure… and terror.

"Ryu…" she began. She cleared her throat. "Ryu was already picked up by his father."

Hayato and Shin were stunned into silence as the reality of it all sank in. After all the trouble they went through to help Ryu… to _save_ Ryu… He was right back in square one with the cause of all his problems. Hayato's hopes crashed around him.

"No… No, no, no! If his father… if he so much as _touches_ Ryu…" he started, but he couldn't finish. He didn't know the extent of what Ryu's father had done to him, but he knew that Ryu had had a hard time dealing with it then… Now that he was weak, defenseless, and broken… He didn't know if Ryu would be able to withstand it. The last he'd seen Ryu, he was in terrible shape, his psyche on the border of collapse. If he suffered any more abuse…

"We have to go," Hayato said, standing. "There's no way I'm letting him stay there. I'm going."

"Wait!" Yankumi said, gripping his arm. Hayato jerked free.

"You wouldn't actually let him go with that monster, would you!?" he growled. Yankumi shook her head.

"Hayato, we can't just burst in there! We need help! Reinforcements!" she said. "There's no way we can get Odagiri-san pinned on the crime without evidence!"

"What evidence do you want?" Hayato asked, his voice cold. "Ryu's _body_?" He pulled out his cell phone. "Sorry. I'm not gonna wait for that." And with that he ran off in the direction of the Odagiri house, his fingers frantically dialing Ryu's cell phone number.

"Yankumi," Shin said, appearing at her side. Yankumi just watched Hayato run off, her heart clenching and her mind racing. What could she do? If she burst in then it would only make her look like the bad guy. All Odagiri-san would have to do is snap his fingers and then she'd _never_ be able to help Ryu.

"What can I do?" she said, her voice a whisper. "I want to save him… but-"

"You've gotten soft over the years, Yankumi," Shin said suddenly, putting his hands in his pockets. Yankumi glanced up at him. He sighed and looked away. "The Yankumi I knew didn't give a rip about police or the proper ways to do things… She'd bust in, fists flying, epic speech prepared… and save whatever student who'd managed to get their sorry butt in trouble." He glanced at his former teacher, his eyes deep with meaning.

Yankumi didn't know what to say at first, but the conclusion wasn't hard to reach. "Right. Let's go save Odagiri," she said. Shin nodded and smirked.

"After you."

**-+-**

Ryu's father opened his door and Ryu exited the vehicle. His house was dark, the streets were dark, everything was dark. He followed soundlessly as his father walked up the steps to their home, unlocked the door, and let them inside. "Go to your room, Ryu," Odagiri-san instructed. "I'll be with you shortly."

Ryu didn't move at first, but saw his father's expectant glare and did as he was told, slowly removing his shoes and walking into the living room. There was no sign of his mother, but he wasn't expecting her anyways. She had probably run off if she knew what was good for her. Of course, she was the fool who married a devil like his father in the first place. Still, his tired heart held pity for her and her foolishness.

He pushed open the door to his room. Less than twenty-four hours ago he'd been lying on the floor, his world blacking out and everything fading into a strange and comforting numbness. As he thought about it and remembered the peacefulness that had clouded his mind the more he longed for it. It was a strange thought, mainly because it didn't seem foreign to him. Ah, yes… he'd made up his mind before his father had even arrived.

And then, just like that, peace and ease settled over him. Once the decision was made he felt like a weight was lifted from his chest. He knelt down and picked up the few pills that he'd spilled from earlier. They weren't nearly enough, but they'd help. He placed them on his nightstand and made his way back into the living and across to his parents' bathroom. He knew he should have been concerned about his father finding him wandering around instead of in his room like he was told… but even that thought couldn't dispel the peacefulness he felt.

He walked in and opened the medicine cabinet. Various medications littered the shelves, but he chose his poison carefully. There were a few different types of pain killers, so he went with the ones with the largest names and most warning labels. Better safe than sorry.

He closed the cabinet door quietly and walked back to his room where he closed the door behind him. Why did everything feel so surreal all of the sudden? He wasn't sure why, but he felt light, weightless, bondless… and, at the same time… he felt as if he were a thousand years old. The seriousness of his situation, of what he was about to do… Hayato wouldn't approve. He'd hate him, in fact. Good, that way he'd finally stop worrying about him. Yankumi would most likely cry, but only because she was too late to get to him and talk his ears off in order to make him change. He wondered briefly if that was the secret to Yankumi's inspirational speeches; talk them to death and wait for them to agree and change just so that you'll shut the hell up.

A sudden vibration to his left brought Ryu out of that funny thought. He looked over and saw that his cell phone was vibrating on his stand. He hadn't even noticed it when he set his small collection of pills down. A closer look at the caller I.D. revealed it to be Hayato.

He didn't know why… in fact, he knew that he shouldn't have done it. He should have just let it ring, but some part of him _wanted _to answer. He just… wanted to hear a familiar voice one last time.

"Hello?" Ryu answered calmly.

_"RYU!"_ said Hayato on the other end. He sounded like he was running. _"Ryu, I'm on my way, don't worry! Just hang in there!"_

"Hayato," Ryu said, still calm. "I'm fine. You don't have to come here… I promise, I'm alright. I'm… Well, I'm much better now."

There was a long paused. _"…Ryu? What are you saying? You're scaring me… I heard that your father had taken you…"_

"He did, but I'm okay," Ryu said again. He looked anxiously at his little stock pile of death. The longer this took the more time it gave his father to find him before the deed was done. "Please, Hayato… I'm fine, alright?"

Another long pause. _"Ryu, whatever it is you're going to do… Please, just wait for me to get there, okay?"_

There was no use hiding it now. The realization in Hayato's voice was enough to make what was left of Ryu's feelings surface. His chest began to hurt. "Hayato… I'm sorry," was all he could say. "Please, let me go, okay? I'll be fine," he said. He could feel his eyes starting to brim with tears. He had to hang up then, or he'd never get away.

_"NO! RYU-"_

Ryu closed the phone, not wanting to hear anymore. It was time.

He grabbed his amassed pill collection and walked into his bathroom where he turned on the facet as far as it would go. Then, he swallowed… pill, after pill, after pill, using the water to help wash it down. He didn't bother shutting the facet off when he was finished… no need. It wouldn't bother him anymore anyways.

The same strange sense of peacefulness went through him again. He was surprised; this round of pill popping didn't bring forth the fear he'd felt last time… perhaps it was because _this_ time… he meant it.

He sat down, back against the side of the shower, and waited for that final, soft, blissful release from the agony that was life.

**-+-**

Yankumi and Shin ran as fast as they could down the streets in search of Hayato. They kept going towards Ryu's house, knowing full well that that's where he was headed. Still, the last thing Yankumi wanted was for Hayato to burst in, unprepared, and face against a monster like Odagiri-san.

Suddenly, Yankumi's cell phone vibrated and she whipped it out, mid-run. It was Hayato. She panicked, thinking that Hayato had already reached the house and was in trouble.

"Yabuki!" she said into the receiver. "What's wrong!? Are you okay!?"

_"It's… it's Ryu,"_ he said, his voice low and difficult to understand.

"What?" she asked, slowing down to a walk. Shin did likewise, looking at her curiously.

_"Ryu!" _Hayato shouted on the other end. _"I think… I think Ryu is going to commit… I think he's going to kill himself!"_

Yankumi stopped dead in her tracks. "No… Yabuki, are you sure?"

_"I called him and… I know he's going to do it! We have to hurry!"_ he exclaimed, his voice cracking.

"Okay, Yabuki-kun. Just calm down. Sawada and I are on our way as fast as we can be. Just hold on!" she said, closing her phone. She looked up at Shin with fear in her eyes. "Yabuki thinks… that Odagiri is going to… hurt himself," she said, unable to accept the possibility of Ryu committing suicide. Shin nodded.

"Let's go."

**-+-**

Hayato didn't even slow as Ryu's house came into view. He quickly scaled the wall and made a mad dash for the front door. He didn't feel like he was moving fast enough! Still, he managed to reach the door handle and jerk it open.

Suddenly, a fist came from nowhere and sent Hayato flying backwards and into the mud. He wasn't even given enough time to gather his wits and the sudden assailant grabbed him by the collar and gave him another surging punch to the jaw. Hayato bounced across the cold, hard ground painfully.

"You really think I wasn't prepared for you to show up?" said the assailant. Hayato immediately recognized it as Ryu's father.

"You _bastard!_" he shouted. "Your son is going to _die_ because of you!" He pushed himself up, slipping only once in the mud before facing the monster before him. Odagiri-san cracked his knuckles and glared acidly at Hayato.

"Say what you want, I know what's best for my son," he said. This sent Hayato into a rage.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he shouted, rushing Ryu's father. He swung as hard as he could at the man's face, but the other had years of combat training and easily avoided the punch. He used Hayato's momentum against him and cracked his elbow between the boy's shoulder blades. Hayato let out a cry and immediately went down into the mud.

"I think it will be the other way around," Ryu's father said, his voice sinister. He drew his foot back and kicked Hayato in the stomach. _Hard_.

Hayato's breath left his with a _whoosh_. Just as he was about to roll over to recover, Odagiri-san felt the need to add a hard kick to the head to his beating. Stars splayed across Hayato's eyes and his mind spun in dazed confusion. "You are just as worthless as Ryu," Odagiri-san seethed. "I should teach you a thing or two as well…" He knelt down and grabbed Hayato by his hair, pulling his head back. "You wanna know just what I did to Ryu? It'd make you cry!"

"Shut up," Hayato forced out in a hoarse voice. Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth and down his temple. "You're… nothing… nothing but a piece of SHIT!" he shouted. Odagiri-san was taken aback by Hayato's sudden display of strength. Then, just as suddenly, his face darkened with anger and he released Hayato. The battered boy fell back to the mix of mud and blood.

"You'll pay for that little remark," he breathed.

"I don't think so!"

In a blur of color a jersey-wearing savior came and placed a nice chop to Ryu's father's side. "Gyaah!" he cried out, stumbling away, but he quickly recovered. "Nice try, but we both know that this will only land you in trouble, Yamaguchi-sensei!" he growled, charging her. A strange blurry mass filled Hayato's vision, blocking the view of his teacher and Odagiri-san fighting. It took him a moment to focus before he realized it to be Shin.

"Yabuki-kun," Shin breathed, gently touching Hayato's temple.

"I'm fine," Hayato said, trying to divert the older man's attention from his wounds, which felt much deeper than they appeared. "Please… get to Ryu. He's upstairs…" He had to stop and rolled over to his side in order to cough. His eyes widened as he pulled his hand away and saw tiny specs of blood. He quickly hid it from view. "Please," he rasped. "Ryu-"

"Where's Odagiri-kun!?" Yankumi said, suddenly appearing by Shin's side. Hayato took a painful breath, momentarily wondering where Ryu's father was.

"He's in the house… I'm sure of it," he said. _Gods_ it hurt to talk… "Please, hurry…"

"Don't worry, Yabuki!" Yankumi shouted as she rushed inside. Hayato finally let his body relax and he fell back to the muddy, bloody ground. That stranger Shin was saying something, but Hayato wasn't bothering to listen.

"I'm fine," he said, not even sure if that's what Shin was asking. "I just… I need to rest a second," he said, closing his eyes. _Yeah… just a second or two to catch my breath…_

**-+-**

Yankumi took leaping bounds as she dashed to Ryu's room. She didn't bother with a door handle, instead opting to kick it open with enough force to snap a neck. "Odagiri!?" she called, searching the darkness. There was no one. "Odagiri…" Then she heard it… the soft sound of a facet running. She took the three steps in and turned to her right, facing Ryu's bathroom door. The sound was definitely coming from inside. "…Odagiri?" she asked, slowly pushing the door open.

"Odagiri!" she shouted as light flooded the room. Inside, Ryu lay on the ground, his skin pale, his eyes barely open, and no visible sign of breathing. "No, no, no…" Yankumi breathed, rushing in and lifting Ryu's head. She could just barely hear his breathing; it was weak, shallow. "Odagiri, c'mon, talk to me!" she begged, tears blurring her vision. Ryu was silent.

She quickly pulled out her cell phone and called for an ambulance, but their reassurance to a quick response did nothing for her, because she could already be too late.

And outside Hayato wasn't doing so well either.

**-+-**

KYAAAAAAA! AWESOME!

Oh… MAN! That chapter felt good! I'm not sure why… but it's one of my faves so far! Yay! Anyways… I had something to say at the end of this, but I forgot… Oh, well. Oh! How'd you all like that little bit of Hayato torture, eh? Hey, even though I hate Akanishi Jin and am not the most adoring Yabuki Hayato fan… I still think his character has a lot of potential as well. Hell, he could have his own angst story, but like _that_ will happen. I love Ryu too much! :D But yeah… I hadn't planned on that, but it just sort of… happened. And I like it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Gokusen… depressing as that is… STILL…**

**A/N:** OMG… So like… I am SOOO sorry that I haven't updated! It's been finals week and, on top of that, the lanyard that had my room key, dorm key, and car key snapped and was lost. Yeah. Talk about hectic. Believe it or not, I got a call from Starbucks saying they found it! *relief*

So, anyways, I'm on to writing this stinkin' chapter. OH! I watched this movie called Crows ZERO… with Oguri Shun? Yeah. It's totally a favorite now. (I can't wait for the sequel!)

**-+-**

**No More Cry**

**Chapter Fifteen: Lessons About Promises**

**-+-**

Yankumi sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs of the hospital waiting room. It was late, so no other occupants but a silent Sawada Shin kept her company as she stared blankly at the cold, tile floor. She couldn't bring herself to leave, despite encouragement from nurses, doctors, _and_ Shin. No, she couldn't do it, not while Ryu's father was still out there, possibly planning something horrible. Her mind suddenly flashed back to the rain, the pain, and the boys she couldn't save.

_"Odagiri! Damnit! This isn't the answer!" Yankumi shouted as she hoisted the thin boy into her arms. It was sickening how thin he was, how frail he felt. He offered no resistance or response to her; his eyes had shut long ago._

_She bounded out of his room and down the stairs. She couldn't hear sirens. Damnit, she could've sworn she called them _hours_ ago… Maybe it was just her imagination… It didn't matter; she just needed to get Ryu out of the house and into professional care. There was nothing she could do after that and that scared her._

_Yankumi burst out of the door and landed in the mud. A quick glance showed her that Hayato was leaning up against the house, Shin tending to him. She sank to her knees, but kept her grip on Ryu. "Damnit! Where are they!?" she shouted, tears still in her eyes. Shin said something, but she couldn't hear him. All of her senses were focused, listening for one sound…_

_And, finally, it came. Suddenly red lights filled the front yard of the Odagiri household and several people piled out of the ambulance. They shouted at her, asking of his condition, what the scene was, blah, blah, blah…_

_"He's… He's overdosed!" Yankumi exclaimed. "He's not responding… he's not breathing…"_

_Suddenly, Ryu was ripped from her hands and taken into the care of the EMTs. Part of her wanted to reach out and take him back, but she knew that these strangers were more capable of saving him than she was. Shin said something to her again, but she still couldn't hear him._

_"Listen, we're taking him to the hospital now. You can choose to ride with us, or-"_

_"I'm going!" Yankumi said, interrupting the EMT._

_"YANKUMI!" Shin shouted, finally catching her attention._

_"What!?" she shouted, turning to face him. How _dare_ he stop her-_

_"Yankumi, its Yabuki!" he exclaimed. He turned back to Hayato, who was slumped over slightly. She knelt down slightly and her eyes widened upon closer inspection. Blood was running from the corner of his mouth. Immediately, one of the EMTs pushed past her._

_"We need another ambulance here, STAT!" he shouted into a two-way radio._

_"I'm… fine…" Hayato groaned, pushing the EMT away. "Ryu… Ryu first."_

_"Odagiri-kun's already in the ambulance," Shin replied. An EMT touched Yankumi's shoulder and she whirled around._

_"We're leaving. You either stay or go," he stated. Yankumi looked at the van and back to Hayato. Shin gave a small nod._

_"I'll stay with Yabuki. Go," he instructed. Yankumi didn't need to be told twice._

Shin silently sat down beside Yankumi and offered her a small cup of tea. "It's not very good, but it's warm," he said.

Yankumi blinked as she was brought from her thoughts. "Oh, thank you," she said, taking the cup from him. She sipped slowly at it, obviously the weight of everything still pressing down on her. Shin understood; Yankumi's care for her students ran deep. She probably felt responsible in some way, even though there was nothing they could have done.

"You know it's not your fault, right?" he said, staring down at his tea. Yankumi glanced at him. "Odagiri's situation, Yabuki's situation… none of that is your fault, understand?"

"But, I should've…"

"You should have what, Yankumi?" he asked, looking her in the eye. Yankumi grew quiet. "You should've _known_? Is that what you were going to say?" Shin scoffed and settled into his seat. "Ryu is the master of disguise. If he was capable of hiding such a situation from his friends for years, how can you expect to discover such a thing in less than three months?" He sighed and took a sip of tea. "No, he knew full well what hiding this from everyone was going to do to him… and he was willing to take that chance anyways." He looked back at Yankumi. "As for Yabuki, he _also_ knew what he was getting into the moment he learned the truth about Ryu. I've seen in it his eyes, Yankumi. He'd put his life on the line for that kid, especially since that's what Ryu has been doing for years."

"Sawada," Yankumi whispered. Tears brimmed her eyes all over again and this time… she couldn't stop them. She put her head in her hands as quiet sobs wracked her shoulders. "I know… I know… I just… I wish I could so something… All the other times I could say 'Hey… Shape up!' and if they didn't listen my compassionate punch would show them what's right and wrong. But… But now… Now I can't do anything!" She balled up her fist, crushing the still full tea cup. She ignored the spill. "They're just babies…" she whispered. "Just babies…"

Suddenly a strong pair of arms was around her, pulling her close into a soft yet firm embrace. "You've done everything you can and more," Shin whispered into her hair. "You're their savior, no matter how you look at it."

Yankumi didn't argue, instead crying softly into the arms of _her_ savior.

**-+-**

"Miss Yamaguchi?" said a tender voice by her ear.

"Hmm? Whaa?" she asked, blinking blearily and rubbing her eyes. As her memory came back she found herself lying against Shin, one of his arms around her. His eyes were still closed with sleep. She sat up slowly and looked at the nurse intently.

"Miss Yamaguchi," the nurse began, her tone neutral. "One of the boys… is awake," she said. Yankumi looked at the clock. It read 5:45 in the morning.

"Who?" she asked, fighting to just grab the nurse and shake her for all the information she had.

The nurse gave a small smile. "Odagiri Ryu."

**-+-**

Yankumi pushed open the door to Ryu's room, slowly stepping inside. As she walked in and passed the curtain it was that nightmare with Shuugo all over again. Ryu had a couple monitors hooked up to him and an IV and he looked pale beyond belief. He was sitting up, staring blankly at the soft rain hitting the outside of his windows. His entire room was cast in a blue color to match the gloom outside.

"Odagiri-kun," Yankumi said, stepping in and taking a seat. He didn't respond. She cleared her throat and tried again. "They… told me that they pumped your stomach… You'll have to stay here for a little while as they monitor you. Apparently your body has to readjust its levels… I don't know, I'm no doctor," she said, giving a small smile to Ryu. He remained silent. Yankumi also fell silent, unsure of what to say.

"They told me…" Ryu began suddenly. Yankumi looked up and was surprise to see his dark eyes focused on her. "They told me... that they had reason to believe… that I had done this to myself." He looked back to the window and gave a bitter smile. "I told them it was me… They were trying to be so nice about it… walking on eggshells. I told them I did it."

"Odagiri-kun-"

"They said they'd have someone come in… And that there are going to be certain precautions." He stopped at looked at Yankumi. Tears spilled over her eyes as she saw the sadness, despair, and surrender in Ryu. "Yankumi," he whispered. "Tell me why." He looked away and Yankumi could see the tears forming in Ryu's eyes. "Tell me why you saved me… give me a reason to be happy that… that you saved me…" He stopped, finally breaking down. Tears flowed from his eyes and he drew his knees up and covered his head with his hands. "Why'd you save me!?" he breathed through his tears. "Why'd you save me…?"

Suddenly, Ryu's head was jerked up and light slap stun his cheek. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked back at Yankumi. Had she just… _slapped him_?

"How dare you," she said through clenched teeth. "How dare you even ask me that!" Ryu remained silent. "You wanna know why I saved you? Well, one of the reasons, Odagiri, is in a couple of rooms down the hall!" She leaned in close, causing Ryu to move away slightly. "You have made me disappointed, Odagiri. What you have done… is the most incredibly selfish and cowardly thing you could do and right now… someone _else_ is paying the price for it." And, with that, she turned on her heel and exited the room, leaving Ryu to his thoughts.

Once outside Yankumi put her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes. Maybe she shouldn't have said that… not this soon, but there was no denying that truth. Ryu had done what he did with only himself in mind. There was no other way to put it. Now, Hayato was feeling the effects of that decision. She slid down the door, completely at a loss. What else could she do? There was nothing… _nothing_ that she could do… Except…

She stood, suddenly remembering possibly the most crucial factor of all of this madness. With quick steps she reached the waiting room and shook Shin awake.

"Sawada!" she shouted, trying to rouse him.

"Huh? What? What is it?" he asked, trying to wake himself up.

"We have to find Odagiri-san," she stated. Shin stared at her a moment before shaking his head.

"Yankumi, because of what Ryu's done it'll be even harder to prove he's an abuser. All he has to say is that Ryu's been unstable his entire life and the case will be dropped in an-"

"I know that!" she shouted. Shin fell silent. "I know that… But I also know someone who would believe me if I were I to contact him. Think about it, Sawada. Once upon a lifetime, he had your back too, despite the situation you were in."

Shin was thoughtful for a moment before reaching realization. "Shinohara-san!? He _arrested_ me!"

"But he didn't want to! He knew you were a good kid… and he's an understanding individual! He won't be swayed by power or money!" Yankumi took a seat by Shin and grasped his hand. "Please… He's our only option. Help me find him. He can help us bring down Odagiri-san."

"But what about the kids?" Shin said, motioning towards the hallway. "If we leave… then who will protect them from Odagiri if he comes back?" Yankumi grew silent. She hadn't thought of that. Shin sighed. "Look. You stay here. I know you want to anyways. I'll go look for Shinohara-san. He shouldn't be that hard to find, yeah?" He offered up a small crooked smile. Yankumi was quiet for a few more moments before finally nodding.

"Alright," she whispered. "Please… please hurry."

Shin stood and gave her another smirk. "I promise."

**-+-**

Ryu stared at his feet poking up under the sheets. His mind kept going blank and he couldn't focus on anything. The harder he tried the easier it was to just slip into nothingness and be the blank slate that he was. He was thinking about Hayato. Hayato was who Yankumi was talking about, right? It had to be… Who else had he made suffer so much? Why was Hayato still his friend after all of the ridiculousness that Ryu had put him through? He couldn't understand it.

Finally he was able to find something to focus on. Slowly, he removed the monitors from his body and pulled the drip from his hand. It bled slightly, but he ignored it. There were more important things he had to take care of.

"A couple doors down," he whispered, sticking his head out of the door. Luckily, no one had come rushing to see why the monitors were down, so he slipped out and walked quietly down the hallway. He read each label as he moved forward, seeking yet dreading the name he was looking for… and he finally saw it, plain as day on the wall. He reached up and ran his fingertips across the name. "Yabuki Hayato," he said quietly. Gently, he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

His bare feet made no noise as he made his way around the curtain. He wasn't sure what he would feel, but he was in no way as prepared as he thought he was. As soon as he laid eyes on Hayato's still form all the emotions he hadn't been able to recall came back at once. His knees grew weak and he actually collapsed, clinging to the bed frame as tears once again fell down his face.

"Ha…Hayato…" he whispered, pulling himself upright. He stumbled a few more steps toward his friend before dropping to his knees again. He kept his head and arms on the bed and reached for Hayato's hand. "I'm so sorry…" he said quietly as he sobbed. He had felt like a failure before… but now his mistakes hit him like a ton of bricks. Everything he'd ever done had always caused people pain. Now, it'd done this to the one person who had tolerated all of the trouble that came with him. Even in his attempt at death he'd managed to hurt someone.

"I'm s-s-sorry…" he said again.

Suddenly, the hand he was gripping so desperately twitched and moved. He lifted his head as Hayato's hand slowly moved upward and came towards him. Gently, Hayato's hand came to rest on his head. "Stop… crying…" Hayato rasped.

"Hayato!" Ryu shouted, standing in surprise.

"Don't shout," Hayato said, wincing. "And… stop crying… It's not like you."

Ryu wiped a hand across his eyes, but it was useless. "Hayato… I'm so sorry…"

"Damn right," Hayato said, forcing himself up.

"W-wait!" Ryu said, but Hayato ignored him and sat up anyways. After a moment of painful silence, Hayato exhaled and looked at his friend. Ryu's heart clenched at the sight of him.

"I'm fine," Hayato said. "I've been beat before." Ryu nodded, but didn't know what to say. They fell into silence, Ryu standing there with his head down and Hayato looking at him. "Ryu…" Ryu kept silent. Hayato sighed. "Ryu," he said again, gentler this time. Ryu kept his gaze to the ground. "…what you did-"

"I'm sorry," Ryu whispered.

"No, Ryu," Hayato said, his voice no longer soft. "There is no 'I'm sorry' for that… Ryu, you could have _died_! You could have…" he stopped, catching his breath. "Ryu, I almost lost my best friend," he whispered. "Please… promise me one thing, okay?" His voice cracked causing Ryu to look up. "Even if we hate each other again and everything goes to hell… Promise me you won't try to kill yourself again, okay?"

"…Hayato, I-"

"Promise me, damnit!" he growled. Ryu was silent. What could he do? He lived and was a burden, but if he died it'd be the same. What point was there to it?

Suddenly, strong hands gripped either side of his face, forcing him to look in Hayato's furious eyes. "If you ever do anything like this again, Ryu… I'll never forgive you. I don't care what's going on in that fractured little brain of yours, but I will _never_ forgive you. You can't get off that easy. If you die it changes _everyone_ and, no, not for the better. You're in it too deep now, Ryu. There's no way I'll let you just take the easy way out and leave everyone else who loves you behind. Understand me? I will _never… ever… forgive you_."

Ryu's resolve crashed around him and he hung his head, feeling his jumbled mix of emotions all over again. "I promise," he whispered. "I promise…" Hayato pulled him to his chest and gently rubbed his back.

"I know, Ryu… I know. It hurts a lot, doesn't it?" he said gently. Ryu didn't respond, instead crying gently in Hayato's arms once again. "Shh… I know it hurts, Ryu… But I'm here. And Yankumi. And Tsucchi, Hyuuga, Take, and all the rest of 3-D, too. We're all here for you. We'll help you, okay?" He felt Ryu tense. "Don't worry, Ryu. I won't tell. Yankumi won't, either." Ryu relaxed. "As long as you keep your promise, Ryu… We're all here to help you, no matter how much you hurt."

**-+-**

Shin walked into the police station like he owned the place, searching for that all-too-familiar face. Finally, an officer intercepted him. "Excuse me, can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm looking for Shinohara-san," Shin stated.

"And you are…?"

"Sawada," he replied. The officer's eyes lit with recognition and he stepped away. "Right. I'll fetch him right away, sir." The policeman quickly shuffled away. Shin waited impatiently. Every second wasted as another second that gave that monster Odagiri and chance to regroup and prepare to attack.

"Sawada… Shin?" said a familiar voice. Shin brought himself out of his thoughts as Officer Shinohara, granted a bit older than the last time he saw him, made his way towards him. Shin offered a small bow and Shinohara did likewise. "Long time no see," Shinohara said. Shin nodded.

"Listen, I have to be quick about this… But there's a serious child abuse case that you need to attend to," Shin said, pulling up a seat. Shinohara immediately sensed the seriousness of the situation and sat across from him.

"Tell me what I need to know."

**-+-**

WOOOAHHH!

Okay… So, once again, I'm sorry that this took me a million and a half years to write I SWEAR! –cries-

Oh, so I watched this movie called Green Street Hooligans… I kinda recommend it. Elijah Wood is a bit of a badass in that film. I was impressed!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Yo, faggots!**

**A/n: **_ Oh… my… gawd… *death* So, my third quarter of school started and finals was enough to make me shoot myself. I've been writing on this off and on, but I'm also working on personal writing projects as well, so it's difficult to flip back and forth successfully. Yeah, you guys wanna know how hectic those personal writings are? Well, I decided to make a complete list of characters I've ever invented (does not include fanfiction OC's)… You wanna know how many names were on that list? 107. Yeah. That's a lot. No, that's not 107 stories, but that's a lot of characters to keep track of!

Anyways! So, a LOT of reviews that I've received have contained a single question… Was Ryu raped by his daddy dearest? Well, in case you hadn't figured it out yet, I've kept that ambiguous for a reason. The reason being… well, I can't say… 'Cause I'll give it away. :D I know. You all hate me. Also, I'm not going to tell you here and now if that was the case or not. Buuuuutttt… if you continue to read this story… maybe you'll find out!

**-+-**

**No More Cry**

**Chapter Sixteen: Lessons About Layers**

**-+-**

"How are you?" Ryu asked again. Hayato looked up from his unfinished sandwich to meet Ryu's masked gaze. Ryu was in his room _again_, like he had been for the past two days. He had pretty much camped out in the chair by Hayato's bed, watching while the other healed. Hayato was better now. His torso was braced and wrapped and he now sat cross-legged on the bed. The nurses had deemed Ryu worthy of wearing normal clothes, but Hayato was still stuck in the smock.

"Ryu," Hayato said, his tone light. "I'm just fine; I've told you that five times now." He leaned forward, catching his friend's eye. "It's not your fault."

"…ah," Ryu replied, nodding once and falling silent. Hayato didn't mind, though. Ryu was starting to be his normal self again; whether that was good or bad, he didn't know. At least he seemed stable, in control of his emotions.

"Sawada-san has been gone for a couple days talking to the police," Ryu said suddenly. Hayato quirked an eyebrow.

"The police?" he asked.

"He's trying to find someone who's… willing to go against my father," he replied.

Hayato lowered his gaze. "Did he find someone?"

"I think so," Ryu said, keeping his voice neutral. "Yankumi has been busy talking to the doctors, warning them about my father's less than sane ways. I don't think she's left the hospital yet. She should go home." He sighed and picked at his nails. Hayato watched him carefully. He wasn't sure why, but Ryu's behavior bothered him. Just as he opened his mouth to say something there was a knock at the door. Both boys were silent.

"Guys?" came Yankumi's voice as she opened the door. "Ryu? Are you in here?"

"Come in already," Hayato growled. Yankumi stepped around the corner and smiled tiredly at the boys.

"Hey, guys," she said. "Listen, I have good news! Shin found a great police officer that can help us. Their building a case right now and so far not a single person has opposed them!" She gently punched Ryu's shoulder. "All he had to say was that a kid was involved." Ryu's mouth twitched into a fake smile and he nodded.

"Good… if our whole police force was corrupt then we'd be screwed," Hayato said. Yankumi rolled her eyes, but remained serious.

"But… I hate to say it, but I have some bad news," she said. The boys were silent. "Your mother and father have disappeared. The police are trying everything to locate your father, but I can't guarantee anything. Also…" She gently placed her hand on Ryu's shoulder. "There's someone here to talk to you. She's part of the investigation and a councilor-"

"So they _do_ think I'm crazy," Ryu said quietly.

"No, no, Ryu," Yankumi said, kneeling down by him. "It's just something they have to do because of your… situation." She offered a small smile. Ryu just sighed and stood. He was no stranger to the ways of the police. His father was one, after all.

"Take me where I need to go."

**-+-**

Ryu stared at the small table before him. He was in a separate room on the hospital; it was small with only two big chairs and a low table. Yankumi had led him there, claiming that the councilor would be there soon.

Just as he wondered where this mystery person was the door opened and in stepped a tall, casually dressed woman no older than thirty. Long, wavy blonde hair trailed over her sweatshirt as she walked in and sat down in the chair across from Ryu. She met his gaze and Ryu was surprised; her eyes were brown and clearly Asian. The stranger gave Ryu an honest smile as she pulled out a worn notebook.

"Hello, Odagiri-kun," she said. "My name is Sugawara Makanna, but you can just call me Makanna." She smiled again. Ryu remained silent. "Well, I suppose you're wondering why you have to talk to me, yeah?" She smirked and leaned towards Ryu. "Wanna give me a guess?"

Ryu lifted his gaze to meet hers. He didn't really know how to answer, so he didn't. Makanna, however, seemed unaffected. "Ah… The strong, silent type, hmm?" she said. "I'm part of the investigation team that is currently searching for your father. They asked me to talk to you because not only do I have the credentials, but I give a shit." She raised an eyebrow. "Now, does that sound acceptable?" Ryu was a bit stunned. Still, he couldn't speak, every cell in his brain telling him to shut down, to find a happy place and ignore her. They sat there in silence for several minutes, just staring at each other.

Finally, Makanna shook her head. "I can see what this is going to be like already…" she mumbled. She pulled out a sheet of paper from her notebook. "Odagiri Ryu. Age: 18. Male. Hospitalized for suicide attempt by pill overdose. Signs of trauma and emotional and physical abuse." She stopped and looked at Ryu. "Sound accurate?"

It had the affect she wanted, for Ryu's carefully controlled composure faltered slightly and she caught a tiny glimpse of the truly frightened boy that hid behind it. She sighed and put the paper away. "Listen, Ryu," she said, not bothering with formalities. "By the end of today you are going to hate me; I can't change that. Still, when a kid is abused by his father enough to where he feels that he needs to end his life… I'm going to get to the bottom of it. You're just a baby, Ryu. And you're terrified. I can see it when you drop that little façade of yours." Ryu twitched at her comment. She continued. "Like I said, you're gonna hate me. A lot. But I'm willing to trade that in order to help you."

Ryu glanced up at her, slightly take aback by her forwardness. Still, he wasn't upset, but rather impressed. She was one of the few people _not_ intimidated by his cold demeanor.

"Now," she said, her voice gentle again. "I want you to trust me, even though I know you won't. You're going to feel like you're on trial here, but that could very well be the case in the future. If we find your father we'll need your testimony. Of course," she said, noting the barely visible flash of panic in Ryu's eyes, "that will come in due time. I understand that you feel rushed…" She smiled again. "So, let's just take it slow." She pulled out a pen and flipped open her notebook. "How about you tell me what school is like? I met Yankumi earlier and seemed to be quite the interesting person. I have no doubt that makes school interesting…?"

Ryu allowed himself a smirk. "Tell me about it."

**-+-**

"How long does he have to be in there?" Hayato asked, drumming his fingers on his knee anxiously.

Yankumi shook her head. "I don't know, Yabuki-kun. I'm sure he's fine, though. There's an officer in the hallway and two in the lobby. If Odagiri-san comes anywhere near this building the police will apprehend him. Shin and Shinohara-san are working hard to find him."

"That's not the only thing," Hayato whined quietly. Yankumi leaned forward.

"Yabuki-kun…?"

"Every time I've let him out of my sight something bad has happened. First, he was abused by his father. Second, he was taken by Shuugo and practically tortured. Third, he was kidnapped by his own father. Fourth, he… he tried to kill himself…" He drew his knees up to his chin. He looked like a child as he sat on his hospital bed in that position. Yankumi put a hand on him shoulder.

"That's not your fault, nor is it Odagiri-kun's…"

"I know," Hayato replied. He relaxed and leaned back against the wall. "It's just so hard to believe he would do that. I know Ryu… better than I know myself, but I never thought he would resort to… to suicide."

"Yabuki-kun…" Yankumi said gently. "I know it's hard, but neither of us will be able to understand why Odagiri-kun did what he did." Hayato nodded, but he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. What had Ryu's father done that had broken him so badly? Ryu's mind, despite the fragile, glass-like interior, was a fortress; completely impenetrable by words alone. On top of that, Ryu was very capable of taking a beating. Sure, he was a little on the thin side, but he could hold his own. No, something happened. His father did something, whether it be words, pain, or both… his father had done something to him.

**-+-**

Yankumi waited patiently outside of the conference room for a while. Finally, the door opened and Ryu and Makanna stepped out. Ryu looked tired; the woman seemed hopeful.

"Until next time, Odagiri-kun," she said. Ryu didn't acknowledge Makanna or Yankumi, simply walking to his room and closing the door behind him. Yankumi hastily approached the blonde.

"Well?" she asked. Makanna sighed.

"He's a tough case," she replied, glancing down at her notes. "He's got layers upon layers of cold exterior to protect himself; a fortress he's been constructing for years… and his recent suicide attempt will only make it more difficult to sort through those layers." She sighed again. "If I'm not able to make some sort of connection with the real Ryu then I won't be able to deem him 'not a threat to himself' and he will have to be institutionalized."

"Institutionalized!?" Yankumi exclaimed. Makanna nodded, but cracked a small smile.

"I have faith in Odagiri-kun," she said. "Institutions help no one and, despite his behavior, I think that we can help him. He won't trust me, but if you and his friend help, I'm sure we'll be able to do whatever is needed to protect him." She ran a hand through her hair, her tiredness showing on her face. "Any news on Odagiri-san's whereabouts?"

Yankumi shook her head. "No, but my former student and Shinohara-san are working as efficiently as they can."

"God," Makanna replied. "In the meantime, Odagiri-kun needs to be kept under constant surveillance. He's fresh out of a suicide attempt. There's a chance he could relapse into a deeper depression, develop night terrors, become drug dependant, if he isn't already, suffer panic attacks, experience disassociation, and become even more withdrawn." She stopped and took a step closer to Yankumi, looking her in the eyes. "Don't trust him," she whispered. "Right now, you can't trust a single word that comes out of his mouth." And with that, she brushed by, leaving Yankumi's head spinning.

"Don't… trust…" Yankumi whispered. Part of her felt uneasy, but the more she thought about it the more Makanna was right. Ryu's actions had just made him the most untrustworthy to his own cause. Yankumi sighed, removed her glasses, and pinched the bridge of her nose. Tomorrow she would have to face her class after abandoning them for a few days. She knew she'd have to explain to them her absence along with Ryu's and Hayato's. What should she do? Tell the truth? Lie? She backed up and couple steps and plopped down into the chair.

This was by far the most challenging part of her job that she'd ever had. Perhaps… perhaps she should ask Ryu about it. It _did_ have to do with him. Reaching a decision, she stood and walked over to the door of Ryu's room. She knocked twice. "Odagiri-kun?" she asked gently. "It's Yankumi, may I come in?"

There was a long pause, followed by a "yes."

She pushed open the door. The window in Ryu's room was open and rain pattered harshly against the glass. It made interesting swirling patterns on Ryu's skin as he sat on the edge of his bed, watching it with a blank expression. Yankumi walked in and took the chair to his right. "Hey… how are you feeling?" Yankumi asked. Ryu didn't respond. She sighed. "Tomorrow I go back to the school," she said, but this also didn't garner a reaction from him. "I'm sure your friends are going to ask questions, questions that I have to answer… is there anything that you would not like me to say?" she asked.

Ryu didn't respond at first, but Yankumi could see those eyes of his swirling with thoughts. She waited patiently. Finally, Ryu took his gaze from the window and rain to his feet. "What will you tell them?" he asked, his voice level but quiet.

"I'll tell them that you two were in the hospital but you're on the mend. They deserve to know that much. The school faculty has already been informed on the situation, should your father attempt to come to the school. As much as the principle and head teacher hate it, they know when to draw the line if a kid is involved," Yankumi replied. "But… as far as the reasoning for yours and Yabuki-kun's hospitalization goes…"

"You can't tell them," Ryu said, his voice slightly stronger. "You can't tell them what I did. You can't tell them anything. Don't say anything!" He looked up at Yankumi, his eyes pleading.

"Odagiri-kun, its okay!" she said, raising her hands slowly. "I won't tell them anything you don't want me to!" Ryu seemed to relax slightly and he went back to looking at the window.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice small again. "I guess there's no use, is there? They all should know by now, anyways…" He looked up at Yankumi with dead, defeated eyes. "You can tell them whatever you want. It won't change anything."

Yankumi was quiet. His words… they sounded so sad, so terribly empty… It hurt her to hear him speak like that. "How about… I tell them that your father has gone bad and that after he heard about your fight with Shuugo… he demanded that you remain at home… I can say he flew off the handle and, despite Yabuki-kun's protests, he attacked you both, injuring you both, and thus the hospital visit." She looked at the swirly patterns reflecting on Ryu's skin once again. "Is that alright?"

Ryu glanced at her. "I don't care," he answered. "No matter what, when I return everyone will think the same of me… I'll be poor, pathetic Ryu. Defenseless, helpless, stupid…"

"Odagiri-kun…" Yankumi whispered. She stood. "Not long ago you asked me why I saved you," she said sternly. Ryu looked up at her. "I saved you not because you are weak, or pathetic, or stupid, but because you were lost and needed help." She knelt down by him. "You still need help, Ryu. Everyone does at one point or another. You can't live your entire life locked inside yourself. Yabuki-kun, myself, and the rest of 3-D are always here to help you whenever you need it… And, right now, you need help, Odagiri-kun… And there's nothing wrong with that." She smiled up at him. "It takes the strongest of men to admit when they need help."

Ryu looked at her only for a moment, but gave a small nod. She patted his hand gently and stood once more. "I know this is hard and… and I can't even begin to understand what you're feeling right now, but what you need to know more than anything is that you have so many people that love you and are willing to help, no matter what. And, believe me, Odagiri-kun… no one here sees you as pathetic, defenseless, or stupid."

She left then, leaving the boy to his thoughts. She prayed, though, that some amount of her speech had made it past his defenses and into his heart… where he needed it most.

**-+-**

The rain had subsided into barely a drizzle, helping lull Ryu into sleep. Still, no matter how peaceful and tranquil the night was, Ryu's mind was far from it. Restless images ran through his brain as he lay there, causing him to toss and turn. His father, Hayato's beaten face, Yankumi fighting Shuugo, his father, his father, his father…

_"Please let me go… I won't tell anyone…"_

"GYEH!" Ryu shouted, sitting straight up in the bed. His chest heaved as panic dumped adrenaline into his system. He looked around feverishly, the walls seeming to close in on him. _Escape_… He had to escape.

He launched himself from his bed, toppling over once and crashing to the ground. He looked over his shoulder, the shadows morphing into the tall, looming, dangerous figure...

"NO!" Ryu shouted, bursting out of his room. Still, whether it be good or bad luck, Ryu slammed into a nurse. The nurse yelped in surprise as both of them crashed to the floor.

"Eh? What the… Odagiri-kun?" she asked, looking up and into Ryu's wide, terrified eyes. "Oh… Uh, Odagiri-kun, I'm going to need you to calm down, alright?" she said gently. Apparently, gentle words didn't work, for Ryu shoved her away and took off clumsily down the hallway once more. "We have a problem!" the nurse shouted down the other end of the hall. Ryu paid her no mind; he just had to keep running. He had to keep moving, or his father would find him…

Just as he was about to round the corner two large male orderlies stepped into view, their hands up and movements slow. "Easy, now… No one's gonna hurt you."

Ryu ignored them and turned, but even more strangers blocked his way. He was trapped… so terribly trapped…

He gave a last ditch effort and attempted to push his way past the two me. They were much stronger, though, and wrestled him down. "No!" Ryu shouted, struggling as hard as he could. "I won't tell, I promise!" He pled with them, trying to free himself.

"He's hallucinating-"

"Night terror?"

"Get the sedative ready-"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Ryu saw them preparing a needle. No, it was his father, cracking his knuckles, holding him down… His brain couldn't handle the information. He breathing stopped altogether and he collapsed, eyes still open. He wasn't unconscious; he was still aware of himself, but he was gone, alone, safe… it was much easier to breath now. He was aware that he was being moved, that someone was talking to him… He didn't bother responding; it might take him from the safety he felt now. And slowly, but surely, he allowed himself to fall into a dreamless sleep.

**-+-**

Yankumi walked into the faculty room slowly and quietly. Everyone was silent as she entered, even the head teacher as he cast her a worried glance. She had just got off the phone with Hayato's father. Thankfully, he was taking the situation well, agreeing to be silent about the madness so as to make things go smoothly. When she had phoned him a few days ago he had insisted on seeing Hayato, but it was safer if he just stayed away. As soon as Odagiri-san was in custody, he'd be free to see his soon without worry of that crooked man interfering.

As she sat at her place Sawatari stood and walked over to her. "Yamaguchi-sensei…" he said quietly.

"Hmm…?" she said, not looking up.

"Yamaguchi-sensei," he said again, leaning down by her. "I got a call from a Sugawara Makanna…"

"Makanna-san!?" Yankumi asked, her head jerking up. "What happened!? Are Odagiri-kun and Yabuki-kun okay!?"

"Yes, yes," he replied. "She just wanted me to inform you that they will have to keep Odagiri-kun there for a while longer."

"Why?"

Sawatari shook his head. "She can't say; regulation won't allow her, but he _is_ okay." He stood upright. "I expect that you'll properly inform your class of these events?" he asked.

"Kyoto?" Yankumi asked. Sawatari gave her a small glare.

"If that class rushes out of this school on a mad rampage… you'll get the worst of it!" he growled. With that, he stalked away, but Yankumi wasn't angered. She spoke 'Kyoto' and it carefully translated into 'be gentle when you break the news to them'.

So, she gathered her papers, stood, and began the slow march towards her class. It was time.

**-+-**

"Yankumi's really coming back today!?" Take exclaimed. Hyuuga nodded.

"I saw her," he said, fidgeting slightly.

"Today we ask what's up!" Tsucchi stated, putting one foot on his desk. "It's obvious that hers, Ryu's, and Hayato's absences are connected…"

"Maybe it has something to do with Ryu's father," Hyuuga suggested.

"Shh!" Take and Tsucchi exclaimed, clamping their hands over Hyuuga's mouth. "That's a secret, remember!?"

"But… but, think about it!" he said, wriggling away. "They haven't answered our calls for days, Hayato's father won't say anything, Ryu's house is dark, and Yankumi is missing!"

"We can't assume the worst," Take said. Suddenly, the door opened and the usual buzz of the classroom instantly fell silent as all eyes watched Yankumi enter and close the door behind her.

"Good morning," she said, though it lacked her usual luster. She walked to her podium and looked back at her eager class. More silence. Finally, she cleared her throat and addressed the issue at hand. "I understand that you all are very concerned about Odagiri-kun and Yabuki-kun… and I'm here to inform you of the situation.

"A few days ago… Odagiri-kun and Yabuki-kun were involved in a fight between Kudo and Shuugo, both of which were able to escape jail. Hayato is in the hospital with a couple broken ribs and Ryu is a little banged up as well…"

"Kudo!?"

"We should _end_ them for what they've done to our friends!"

"Let's go!"

"Please!" Yankumi shouted. The students fell silent. She sighed. "Both boys are fine. They're simply recovering. Beside, Kudo and Shuugo have already been apprehended. Now, as you all can imagine, they've been banged up pretty good if they've been in a hospital this long, yeah? Please, all of you, don't monger over this too much. If you do it will only make their recovery more difficult. The sooner this is put behind them the better." She silently prayed they understood the message she was trying to convey.

"We understand," Take said, standing. "When they come back we'll give 'em the usual 3-D greeting. Scout's honor! Right guys!?" he shouted, smiling, though the look he gave Yankumi told her that he knew she was hiding something. She wondered if he could possibly know the situation better then she anticipated. Still, the class shouted in agreement with Take and Yankumi couldn't help her own smile. Ryu and Hayato were lucky to have such great friends. For the first time in a while, things were looking up.

Just as that thought finished the door slid open and, to Yankumi's surprise, a tired-looking Shin entered. "Oh… oh! Eh, class, this is a former student of mine, Sawada Shin." Shin nodded to the now quiet students, but addressed Yankumi.

"Yankumi," he said, his voice low and serious. He leaned in close so that the students wouldn't overhear him. "We've found him."

Yankumi's eyes widened. "Where is he!?"

"At the station," he said. "We can only hold him for so long, though. We need Ryu's and Hayato's testimonies… or he'll be free to go."

"But… Odagiri-kun's not ready!" she whispered harshly. Shin sighed.

"That's not the point. If he doesn't talk he'll fall right back into that madness." He turned and walked away, but stopped at the door. He glanced back at Yankumi. "Tomorrow morning, Yankumi… or he'll walk." With that he left.

Yankumi was silent, thinking about the situation. Ryu wasn't ready to face his father. He'd just attempted suicide for crying out loud! Wasn't that proof enough!? She sighed and removed her glasses so that she could pinch the bridge of her nose. They were only going to put Ryu in a deeper hole.

Suddenly, she heard the scraping of chairs and shuffling of feet. When she opened her eyes the entire class was standing, looking at her with earnest expressions.

"Yankumi," Hyuuga said.

"We want to help," Take supplied. "You only have to tell us what to do."

"You guys," Yankumi whispered. Tears threatened her eyes. "You guys have truly grown," she said, looking over the open faces of her students. "Alright!" She clapped her hands together. "Everyone… let's plan a great get well slash welcome back shindig for those class skipping goons!" she said. The students cheered with her and she smiled wider than she had in a while. Things were falling into place.

**-+-**

Hayato flicked through the channels, bored. Ryu was asleep at the foot of his bed, curled up like a child. His eyes darted back and forth beneath his lids and every once in a while a few incoherent mumbles would slip out. The sun was still shining, but Ryu hardly ever slept at night. When Hayato had finally coaxed the reason out of him, Ryu had only said, "It's not safe".

There was a soft knock at the door. Hayato looked over at the door and then back to Ryu. After deciding that the boy needed what little sleep he could get het slowly got up from the bed and walked towards the door. It was painful, but he _was_ healing. He opened the door to a stranger's face.

"Good afternoon," the stranger said, bowing slightly. "I'm Officer Shinohara." He looked tired, but his kind tone matched the kindness in his eyes.

"Can I help you?" Hayato asked, his voice neutral.

"I need to speak with Odagiri-kun. I was told that I might find him in here," the officer replied. "I'm the one that's been in charge of his case."

Hayato was silent a moment. Slowly, he opened the door just enough so that the officer could see Ryu sleeping. "As you can see, he's sleeping." He stepped out and closed the door. "You can tell me. I'll relay the message."

"Ehh, it's really something that I have to tell him first. Policies and all," the officer mumbled. Hayato raised his chin.

"Odagiri-san broke my ribs and hurt my best friend," Hayato replied. "I think I'm involved enough to know." There was silence between the two for a moment before Shinohara sighed.

"You're right." He cleared his throat. "We've found and detained Odagiri-san."

"What!?" Hayato exclaimed. He quickly clamped his hand over his mouth and lowered his voice. "Seriously?"

"Yes," the officer replied. "But we can only hold him for a short amount of time. We need yours and Ryu's testimonies in order to _keep_ him."

Hayato immediately shook his head. "No. He can't do it yet," Hayato stated.

"Then he'll go free," Shinohara stated.

"What about my testimony?" Hayato asked. The officer shook his head.

"Assault on a minor will maybe keep him for a while. Abuse, however, is much more serious… especially with a kid." He placed a hand on Hayato's shoulder. "We'll come for you tomorrow morning at ten," he said. He offered a small smile. "I'll see you then." The officer turned and walked away, leaving a confused Hayato. What could he do? How could he convince Ryu to recount the grueling tale of his home life? He sighed and re-entered his room. Ryu was still asleep.

"Ryu," he said, his voice low and quiet. He gently shook Ryu's shoulder. "Ryuuuu…"

"NO!" Ryu shouted, bolting upright. The force threw Hayato back and he had to catch himself against the chair. It jarred his ribs painfully, but he didn't show it much. Ryu was busy trying not to hyperventilate as he looked about the room. His breathing began to slow as he calmed himself, sweat beading on his forehead. Finally, he took a deep breath to ease his fluttering heart. He glanced at Hayato.

"Hayato," he said in a rough voice. "I'm sorry… are you alright?"

"Am _I_ alright? Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Hayato asked, slowly setting himself into the chair. Ryu nodded.

"Just a stupid dream," he replied. He looked out the window at the setting sun, falling silent. Hayato took his opportunity.

"Um, Ryu… I have something to tell you," he said, not sure how to break it to him. Would he be happy? Sad? He wasn't sure. Ryu turned and looked at Hayato with tired eyes, awaiting the news. Hayato sighed and leaned forward. "They found your father." All was silent. Hayato looked at Ryu, who expression slowly emptied into nothingness.

"Oh."

"Ryu," he said, still not wanting to do this. "Ryu, they'll need our testimonies to keep him locked away." Ryu didn't respond, seemingly unaffected. "That is, we'll have to tell him what happened, which includes all the stupid crap he's done to you…"

"No," Ryu said, plain and simple. Hayato wasn't sure what to say, so he went with…

"…what?"

"No," Ryu repeated. "No."

"But, Ryu… Without knowing what he's done they can't keep him behind bars and-"

"NO!" Ryu shouted, his body trembling. He quickly lowered his voice. "I can't. I… I… no…" Hayato slowly stood.

"Ryu, you don't understand! If you don't tell them what happened he'll possibly be free to go! I know that he abused you… we all do, but we don't think less of you for it! It's okay to be hurt every once in a while! Sure he punched you around, but we're here and-"

"No…" Ryu whispered, his eyes wide. "If you knew what he'd done… the things he did… I can't!" He turned to face Hayato. "I can't, or I'll lie," he said. "I can't say anything… or I'll lie."

Hayato felt his stomach squirm as he again thought of Odagiri-san's words before he'd smashed Hayato's face in. Slowly, he walked over to Ryu and _painfully_ knelt down so that he was looking up at his friend. "Ryu," he said, his voice serious. "Ryu, what did he do to you?"

"No, nothing, nothing," Ryu said. "I just… I don't want to talk about it. I can't talk about it."

"Ryu!" Hayato snapped. "Just because you don't talk about it doesn't mean it didn't happen!" He held Ryu's gaze, but the emptiness in Ryu's expression made it plain as day. Hayato's eyes widened. "Ryu…" The other didn't respond, simply keeping his eyes, his mind, his everything empty. He was going far away, far, far away, safe, where no one could hurt him, no one could touch him, nothing, no one, no one…

Hayato looked away, anger welling inside him. "Ryu…" he whispered.

If he was ever allowed to see Odagiri-san again…

…he'd kill him.

**-+-**

OMG. So, I'm a faggot, because I TOTALLY almost abandoned you guys. My schedule was SO FREAKING HECTIC lately that I had like… zero time to write and brainstorm and all that business. So, if this chapter is boring or plotless, then I apologize. I tried to make up for its lateness and lack of sustenance but making it HOLY (#*&)12 pages long!

So, I hope you enjoyed it! No, this story isn't dead, I intend to finish it! Please review!

Btw… I dunno if assault on a minor and child abuse are the same. Bear with me. Oh, and I always put Ryu in the fetal position because whenever I see clips of Kamenashi sleeping on set he's always curled up in a little ball, no matter the drama. It's so cute!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: OMG I'm made of so much fail right now that there's no possible way I could own this awesomesauceness.**

**A/N:** T^T Hontou ni gomen nasai! I am SOOOOO SORRY! I've been a huge %#$& lately… I really don't even know what to say. I've been caught up in so many things that I could never sit down and focus on how to write the next chapter!

If you all can forgive me, please read on!

**-+-**

**No More Cry**

**Chapter Seventeen: Lessons About Fear**

**-+-**

Yankumi slowly walked up the steps of the hospital. Today was the day she and the police would escort Hayato and Ryu to go give their accounts of what happened. She knew it was going to be difficult, especially for Ryu, but it was necessary in order to keep a monster like Odagiri behind bars. Once this was finished he could never hurt Ryu or anyone else ever again.

She stepped out of the elevator, surprised to see Shin talking quietly with Shinohara in the hallway. "Sawada… Shinohara-san…" she said, approaching the two men. Both nodded to her.

"Yamaguchi-sensei," Officer Shinohara said. "We need to get going as soon as possible." He glanced briefly at the two doors slightly down the hall. "I figured it best to wait for you, but…"

"I understand. I'll go get them," Yankumi replied. As she walked to Ryu's door she wondered how the boy was going to hold up during the testifying. More than anything, Yankumi just hoped that after all of this Ryu would be left alone.

Slowly, she opened the door to the darkness of Ryu's room. "Odagiri-kun?" she called. No response. She sighed and stepped in. "Odagiri-kun, I know this is going to be difficult… but it's time to go…" No response. Something wasn't right. "Odagiri-kun?" She flicked the light on. The room was empty.

"Sawada! Shinohara-san!" Yankumi shouted, stumbling out of Ryu's room.

"What? What's wrong?" the officer asked.

"He's gone! Odagiri-kun is gone!" Yankumi replied. Shinohara froze. Shin cursed quietly.

"We'll organize a search party," Shinohara said. "You two can help."

"Help with what?" said a sleepy voice. The three stressed adults turned to see a haphazardly dressed Hayato. "And why are we shouting? Where's Ryu?"

Yankumi walked over and placed her hands on Hayato's shoulders. He looked at her in confusion. "Odagiri-kun has gone missing."

"What!?" he shouted, stepping away. _Talk about a rude wakeup call…_ "Since when!?"

"We don't' know," Yankumi replied. "But the police are going to search for him."

"I'll help," he said, pulling on his jacket.

"But, your still healing!" Yankumi stated as Hayato winced. He just brushed her off.

"I'm fine. You need to worry about Ryu. What about Odagiri-san? Could he have something to do with this?" Hayato asked the officer. Shinohara shook his head.

"I can't say for sure, but Odagiri-san is back at the station under constant supervision and hasn't been informed of yours or Odagiri-kun's whereabouts," he replied. Hayato nodded.

"Then he ran," he concluded.

"But… why did he run?" Yankumi asked. "Even Ryu had to realize he was safe here… I don't understand."

"Because he's afraid," a voice called down the hall. All heads turned to see a tall blonde walking casually down the hallway. "To Odagiri-kun, his father is a monster. An army of men protecting him could not quell that fear."

"Makanna-san," Yankumi said. The blonde smiled warmly at the group.

"But Ryu's smarter than that," Hayato argued.

"Precisely," Makanna stated. "He knows what he's feeling is illogical. He's incredibly confused. My suggestion is… the sooner you find him the less damaged he'll be." Silence fell over the group as the seriousness of this situation seeped in.

"Yankumi!" Hayato said suddenly, drawing the attention of his teacher. "The police won't be enough. They don't know Ryu."

"What are you suggesting?" she asked, slightly confused. Hayato glanced at Shin and Shinohara before answering. It was the only way… these people wouldn't be enough help…

"We need 3-D," he stated. Yankumi blinked, not sure how to respond.

"But… what do we tell them?" she asked.

"The truth," Hayato replied. "Ryu's done nothing but make things worse for himself. I'm tired of tiptoeing around him. If he doesn't face what happened then this stupidity will never end and Ryu will never heal!"

There was silence for a moment. The others realized that Hayato was right. Who better to help search for Ryu than those who knew his behavior? On top of that, Hayato was right about Ryu. He was only making things worse.

Yankumi nodded. "Right. Yabuki-kun," she said, gazing at the boy with fierce determination. "Let's get to the school. _Now_."

**-+-**

"She's laaaaate!" Take called. The class continued on in its rambunctious nature while they waited for their teacher. Tsucchi fanned himself boredly while Hyuuga picked at his nails.

"It's no fun without Ryu and Hayato… _and_ Yankumi," Tsucchi said quietly. The others mumbled in agreement.

"Yeah, I wish Yankumi would hurry up and show so that _something_ happens… Anything will do, really," Hyuuga said quietly.

Suddenly, the door slid open. The entire class jumped in surprise as Yankumi walked in, a pained Hayato close behind her. Several gasps were heard along with greetings and such to Hayato.

"Hayato!" Take called. "What happened!? Where's Ryu!?"

"Everyone!" Yankumi shouted. "Please, be quiet… I have some very important news and I need every single one of you to hear it, understand?" The class instantly quieted. "Thank you. Now, as you all were informed earlier, Yabuki-kun and Odagiri-kun were in the hospital due to a serious mix up with Kudo and Shuugo." There were a few murmurs. "Today they were going to go give their accounts of the fight but…"

"Ryu's gone missing," Hayato said, interrupting Yankumi. She glanced at him and he nodded. She nodded as well. He'd be able to better communicate the message anyways. Hayato continued. "There's a lot of stuff I can't tell you guys. Things happened… and Ryu's really hurt right now. He's gone and _we_ need to find him.

I know you all know that Ryu's Mr. Calm-Cool-Collect, but we also know that he's a bit of a softy once you break past the outside. What happened… was that someone broke Ryu's shell. They shattered it completely, and now he's exposed and afraid. Right now, he needs to know that this entire class is behind him, just like when he convinced his father to let him go to school with us once again!" There were several cheers. "Now! Let's go find our friend!"

**-+-**

"And we'll go this way," Hayato said, motioning to Yankumi and himself. The class of 3-D had made it out of the school quietly and was busy splitting up into teams. A few groups were already headed off. Take, Tsucchi, and Hyuuga were paired off and the only ones left, save for a few others discussing possible places Ryu could have gone, and Hayato and Yankumi.

"Alright," Hayato said. "Everyone's get their directions… so let's get going!" The others nodded and everyone left split into their specific groups, headed in their own direction.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Yankumi asked as they walked. Hayato rolled his eyes.

"C'mon… You've seen me take worse beatings than this," he said, searching the city around them.

"I meant for Odagiri-kun," she replied. Hayato stopped and cast her a confused glance.

"What do you mean? We just have to find him and bring him home, yeah?" he asked. Yankumi sighed.

"You're best friends is ready to break, has attempted suicide, has been beaten his whole life… Are _you_ strong enough to handle all of that as well as whatever Odagiri-kun might do next?" Yankumi asked. Hayato was silent a moment.

"…of course," he replied. He looked at Yankumi with determination. "Whatever Ryu needs, I'll be there for him. I'd never back out. Ever."

Yankumi nodded, feeling more proud of Hayato than she ever had before. "Then let's go find that idiot."

**-+-**

Hours later night had fallen… and _still_ no one could find him. A most of the groups had dispersed for the night, leaving only Take, Tsucchi, Hyuuga, Hayato, and Yankumi to search for their lost friend. Rain has started up with a light drizzle, leaving the air much cooler than when the search had started.

"We can't find him anywhere!" Take said in exasperation. The others were silent, sitting on the damp playground equipment.

"What if he just went home?" Hyuuga asked.

"Already checked," Hayato replied.

"The school?" he offered.

"I told the faculty to call me if they saw him," Yankumi replied. "I haven't heard from them."

"What about the police?"

"They haven't helped either!" Hayato snapped. The others grew silent. "Nobody's found him and we're just sitting here, wasting time, giving Ryu a chance to do something stupid!"

"Yabuki-kun, getting angry won't help," Yankumi said gently. Hayato whirled around to face her.

"Oh yeah? And what will? 'Cause whatever we're doing obviously isn't helping either!" he replied. Yankumi said nothing. She understood his pain; his best friend was missing, hurt, and probably not well in the mind. Everyone was feeling what Hayato was voicing. It was a difficult situation. "Screw it, I'll go alone," Hayato said. He started walking off in a random direction.

"But, Yabuki-kun! Going at it alone at night isn't the smartest idea!" Yankumi said. Hayato just kept walking.

"Too damn bad! Sitting here isn't doing any good for Ryu. I intend to find him!" and with that, he took off running, ignoring the jolting pain in his side.

"Yabuki-kun," Yankumi whispered as she watched him disappear into the city. She started towards him, but a sudden hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She glanced back to see Tsucchi gently restraining her. "Tsuchiya?" she asked.

He just sighed and shook his head. "Hayato is a 'head-on' kind of person. He's lazy, a pain in the neck, and less than brilliant… but once he finds his motivation the bastard won't stop."

"It's true," Hyuuga added. "He'll just keep going… forgetting everything else until his goal is accomplished."

"He won't stop until Ryu is found," Tsucchi said, releasing Yankumi. She stayed put for a moment, contemplating their options. Despite the weather, hour, and heavy odds against them, she had a capable handful of students willing to do anything to find their broken friend and bring him to safety. She nodded.

"Then I suppose it's in our best interest to find Odagiri-kun."

**-+-**

"Ryu!" Hayato shouted, traversing the streets slowly and painfully. His side was _killing_ him, but he had a job to do. Still, he felt like he was doing a terrible job at it. The entire 3-D class had been searching for hours with no sign of their friend. Either Ryu had fled the city or… He shook his head, unwilling to think that Ryu would do something like that again.

As he ran he thought about all of the madness that had ensued. If he'd noticed the signs earlier… would they have been able to avoid all of this? Ryu was putting up with this his entire life… The thought did nothing but further fuel Hayato's anger. Why hadn't Ryu said something!? Surely he was aware that an abusive father wasn't normal, or else he wouldn't have tried so hard to hide it! And during the time in which Ryu had been growing so distant…

He remembered the day someone in 3-D had informed him that Ryu had gone to the Ara High leader and asked for forgiveness and to end the fighting. He'd been so frustrated. Not only had Ryu just taken the responsibility that belonged to the class into his own hands and embarrassed Hayato and the others, but he'd been so cold and distant lately… Hayato had been so frustrated when he saw Ryu's face the next day... Ryu had barely said three words before Hayato couldn't restrain himself any longer and punched him.

His footsteps began to slowly, his run turning into a jog, his jog into a walk, and so on until he eventually came to a stop. He stood there, the light rain getting stronger and making his hair drip with water. How could he have been so blind? No wonder Ryu had kept quiet all these years… Hayato was the biggest, most arrogant and stupid jerk anyone could have for a friend. His own home life was less than pleasant and he hardly ever was one to be 'touchy-feely'. Ryu would have never told him. Not in a million years.

Hayato felt his eyes stinging, but he quickly closed them and sniffed. Now was _not_ the time to break down. He had a job to do, a debt to pay… As suddenly as when he left Yankumi and the others his feet began to pick up speed. Once again, he was on his was to find Ryu…

…and, _hopefully_, to save him.

**-+-**

Cold.

It was bloody cold.

Shiver… shivering creates friction… Friction creates heat…

Ryu sat on the cold ground, his back against the hard cement of the bridge he currently hid under. He struggled to concentrate, to remember why he thought this was a good idea, but the damn cold biting into his soaked, frozen skin was making it difficult.

It was too late now. He couldn't go back to them. They'd know he was a coward… that he thought men armed with guns weren't enough to stop his father. It was true, wasn't it? Were all police officers corrupt? They must be… that means that Makanna girl was evil, too.

_No, no, Ryu, that's not right_, he thought to himself. Why wasn't he making any sense? He was well, now. Physically, there was nothing wrong. No cuts, no bruises, no broken bones, everything was fine. Why couldn't he just be a man and face the monster that his father was? Hell, he probably didn't even have to see him. All he had to do was go to the station, tell the officers what happened…

He shuddered, his mind suddenly putting itself on lock down. _That's_ why he couldn't. He couldn't tell them… he couldn't tell _anyone_ about the atrocities his own father had committed… His own father…

Ryu slowly curled his knees up to his chest, rested his forehead on them, and placed his hands over his head. His father had done those things… to his own son… A hiccupped sob slipped past Ryu's lips as he thought about the pathetic, _dirty_, and worthless person he'd become. Why did he ask for his freedom? When he'd obeyed things had been so easy… so painless…

Suddenly, a bright light flashed over his head.

"Odagiri Ryu?" a masculine voice asked. Ryu looked up, his eyes red and lips cracked from lack of sleep and exposure to the weather. He was confused… who? What? What happened? The stranger moved the light off Ryu, making it easier for him to see. Before him stood a single man in a casual grey, rain soaked suit, much like the ones his father wore. "Odagiri-kun, is that you?" the man asked.

Ryu's eyes widened. He found him. They found him.

"No!" he shouted, scrambling up in the mud and running away as fast as he could.

"Hey! Wait!" the man shouted. He chased after Ryu, but the troubled boy had the head start. Ryu ran through the rain, hardly paying attention to where he was going. He just knew he had to get _away_.

He rounded a couple corners, hoping he could lose the stranger in the complexities of the city. _One more corner should do it_…

He rounded another street corner to dash down the alley, but ran smack into something solid. He bounced off the unknown object, colliding with the ground painfully. His head hit the cement rather hard and he saw stars for a moment. Slowly, Ryu sat upright, clutching his head. A low, pained moan came from whatever he'd just run into.

"Hey…" the strangely familiar voice said. He heard shuffling noises. "Why don't you watch where… you're… Ryu?"

Ryu finally opened his eyes. _Hayato…_

He struggled to get up as fast as he could. He'd make him go. He'd make him talk. "Whoa! Ryu! Stop!" Hayato said, getting up and grabbing his friend by the wrist.

"Let me go!" Ryu shouted, prying at Hayato's hand, but he was weak, cold, afraid… He wasn't capable of freeing himself in this state. "Let… me… go!" he said again, still trying to pull away.

"Ryu, what are you doing!? Why did you run away!?" Hayato asked. "What's going on!?"

"I'm not going!" Ryu shouted in response. "There's no way you can make me say it… those horrible things…"

"Damnit, Ryu!" Hayato said, suddenly releasing his friend. Ryu, not expecting the release, fell backwards to the ground. "For a seemingly cold, intelligent guy you're pretty stupid sometimes." Ryu blinked, not sure how to respond. "Do you really think not talking about it is just going to make it go away!?" Hayato shouted. "Do you think all of this can just _blow over_?"

Ryu lowered his gaze, Hayato's words going right to the heart of the matter. He slowly shifted so that he was sitting with his knees to the ground. "Is that so wrong?" he whispered. Hayato was quiet a moment.

"Ryu," he said, dropping to his knees as well. The rain poured around them. "Ryu, you've experienced something awful… I could never begin to understand the pain you feel, but there's no doubt that you are going to need _some_ help to get you through this," Hayato said. Ryu didn't reply, keeping a blank expression. "Ryu," Hayato said, gently grabbing his friend's shoulders. "You're… you're a little lost now, but that's okay. We're still here, more than willing to help you. It's gonna suck at first, but don't worry about it, okay? It'll get better… it'll get easier… I promise."

"But I don't want it to get easier," Ryu replied, his voice low and quiet. "I want it go away." He kept his gaze blank, staring at nothing.

Hayato grabbed Ryu, holding the broken boy to his chest. "I know, Ryu… but we'll help you. We'll put you back together… Okay? I promise that you won't be alone in this. I'll always be here, no matter what. Even if you're being a total idiot, I'll still be here, yeah?" There was silence, but eventually Ryu nodded his head against Hayato's chest. Hayato sighed and stood, wincing as his ribs smarted, probably from their most recent impact. "Ryu," he said gently. Ryu slowly looked up; his expression was a bit less empty than it was before. That was a good sign. Hayato extended his hand. "What you say we go home, get some rest, and sort this out tomorrow… and finish it once and for all, hmm?"

The rain pounded down around them. "…I don't have a home," Ryu said after a moment. There was no way he'd go back to his father's home. Hayato shook his head.

"You really think we'd leave you out in the rain?" he said. He rolled his eyes. "Idiot… You're staying with me."

Ryu stared at Hayato's outstretched hand for a moment. His mind was slowly trying to process everything. He knew he didn't have to go to his 'home'. In fact, he didn't have one anymore. He knew that tomorrow he'd have to recount the grueling tale of what his father had done, and now his classmates were aware that he wasn't… well. Still, just seeing a hand reaching towards him… not to hurt him… it made things seem a bit better… it made things seem more bearable.

Slowly, Ryu reached up and grasped Hayato's forearm, the other gripping Ryu's in return. Hayato helped hoist Ryu up. The rain, which had been going steadily for a long while, began to let up, leaving a gentle, almost misty quality in the air. Hayato chuckled and shook his head, sending water droplets everywhere. "I bet a hot shower sounds nice, yeah?" he said, taking a step down the alley. "Let's head to my place… I'll call Yankumi on the way to let her know that everything's okay. Sound good?"

Ryu was silent a moment, but finally gave a small smile. "I really am an idiot, aren't I?" he asked. Hayato chuckled.

"Only sometimes," he replied. Ryu nodded and began to follow Hayato. Maybe he could do this after all… Maybe he really _could_ resolve these problems…

And no one would ever hurt him again.

**-+-**

So… at the risk of you all wanting to murder me… I am SOOOOOOOO sorry about the fail that I'm apparently made of. I have been SO busy lately… and this has been a difficult one to finish… So! Now that I was able to get it going again, expect an update somewhat soon… Okay? Please forgive me if it's not a very good chapter… I liked it, if that counts for anything hehe…

Also… any of y'all heard of LeeHom Wang? He's a Chinese-American dude that sings in Chinese and English… HOLY EFFIN' SHIZZA! He's got a _beautiful_ voice! Also… Recently? I totally kicked it awesomestyle at an ALL THAT REMAINS and AUGUST BURNS RED show… Yeah. I moshed. : D


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen or any other characters/anime/manga/drama/and so on associated with it. I **_**do**_** own Makanna and Shuugo, however.**

**AN:** Well… It's that time. The one you've all been waiting for. The big testimony time. First, I just wanted to let you guys know that I don't watch _Boston Legal_, _Crossing Jordan_, or any of those other court room drama TV shows, so my knowledge is pretty much limited to what I can remember from _Legally Blonde_. I know, that's pretty pathetic, but I'm not usually interested in those kind of shows.

So, I'm going to attempt to write this in a sort of… original way. If it's difficult to follow, then I apologize! I'm trying my best!

**-+-**

**No More Cry**

**Chapter Eighteen: Lessons About Trial and Error**

**-+-**

There was a gentle knock at Hayato's door. He looked up from his half-eaten rice ball, heart jumping slightly. After a quick moment of reassuring himself he stood, socks shuffling quietly along the floor, and made his way to the door. He gripped the handle and opened it just a crack, peering outside.

"Ah, Yankumi," he said, pushing the door the rest of the way open and stepping back.

"Yabuki-kun," Yankumi said, stepping in. "Is now a good time?"

Hayato shrugged. "I suppose." He walked back into the kitchen, leaving Yankumi to remove her shoes and follow him quietly.

"Where's Odagiri-kun?" she asked. Subconsciously she was getting tired of saying that, but at the same time she was relieved that she didn't have to be concerned when she asked.

"He's in the shower," Hayato replied. Yankumi nodded, falling silent for a moment. It lasted long, both people in deep thought. Finally, Yankumi walked over to the other side of the table and took a seat.

"We're going tomorrow," she said. "They'll ask for your account of what happened, then Odagiri-kun's. It's going to be a much-closed ordeal. I went to the place of prosecution early this morning and it's basically a miniature court room. Everything should be fine…" She glanced up at Hayato. The boy was staring at his rice ball, still in deep thought. Yankumi gave a small smile. "And then this mess can be finished once and for all."

"I hope so," Hayato whispered, turning his head towards the soft sounds of the shower.

**-+-**

Ryu let the water wash over him. He couldn't get enough of it. It was hot, almost scalding, burning and soothing at the same time. The more it washed over him the cleaner he felt… but he still didn't feel clean enough. He refused to use any more soap; it was irrational. Still, why did he feel so unclean even in the hot water of the shower?

Finally, he shut it off. Ryu stood there a moment, the only sound being the water dripping from his hair. After a moment, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. The warm, fluffiness of it felt nice against his skin. He drew back the curtain and stepped out. The air was still warm and moist from his shower and the medicine cabinet's mirror was completely fogged over. With a swipe of his hand Ryu cleared away the fog.

There he was, staring at his reflection again. Gods, he looked tired. There were dark circles under his eyes and the skin around them slightly irritated. He thought about the last time he'd actually looked at himself in the mirror…

He was at his home. The bathroom sink was running. In his hand were way too many pills, all of which he intended to swallow and end the miserable, pathetic existence that he'd been given. He closed his eyes, trying to overcome the sense of guilt he felt. What if he'd succeeded? Then his father would have won, he knew that much. Then again, he'd have been free from the torture forever more. In the end, even Ryu couldn't deny it to himself. He wasn't sorry he attempted it; he was sorry he got caught.

After a few more moments of looking at his grave, almost empty expression he toweled off and quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, both of which belonged to Hayato. The jeans fit a bit funny, but it didn't matter. Anything to get out of his bloodstained ones.

Ryu ran the towel over his head, trying to rid his hair of some of the moister. It didn't matter, though. It'd dry straight and wispy like it always did. He stepped out of the bathroom, intent on depositing the towel in the dirty laundry hamper, but a familiar face out of the corner of his eye made him stop. He listened, trying to pick out the quiet voices. Yup, definitely Yankumi.

Tossing the towel, Ryu walked down the hall and into the kitchen, almost soundless. It took Hayato almost a full minute to notice him there; he and Yankumi had been talking about the big testimony day: tomorrow.

"Ah! Ryu!" Hayato said. "Feel better?"

"I'm fine," he replied, taking a seat at the table next to Hayato.

"Odagiri-kun," Yankumi said, drawing his attention. He looked up at her, expression nearly blank. She paused a moment before continuing. "Odagiri-kun… as you know, no one expects you nor will allow you to go back to that place after the testimonies are over with tomorrow," she said. Ryu didn't reply. She cleared her throat. "So… after talking to the police about your accommodations so that you can finish school peacefully, you now have three choices.

Your cousin, Sawada Shin? He offered to put you up for as long as needed. Also, my house is open for you to stay. Or, if you like, you can live alone… The choice is yours." Yankumi paused. "It's preferred that you don't live alone-"

"I'll live alone," Ryu stated. There was silence between the three. Ryu spoke, all the while keeping his head down. "I don't need anything more after this is finished. You both have done enough for me… I'm thankful, really. I just… I don't need anything more."

Yankumi understood. For someone like Ryu, it was extremely difficult to admit when one had a problem and even more difficult to ask for help. Ryu'd pretty much been at the mercy of other people for a long and tiring while now… and Yankumi could bet he was more than willing to be alone for once. Still, that's what scared her. "I won't stop you, but I really think you should consider living with someone for a while… At least until you get your bearings."

"What's there to get?" Ryu asked, looking up at Yankumi. The expression he possessed was painfully familiar; the old Ryu who kept everything tightly locked away. Was he really going to go back to that after all the things that everyone had done for him? "I understand what happened, what must be done, and so on." He stood. "The sooner we sweep it under the rug the better." And with that he walked away. Hayato heard the door to his room click shut. He sighed.

"That can't be good," he said quietly. "It's like nothing has changed."

"That's not true," Yankumi said. "Sure, he's a little… damaged now, but he's experienced some painful things. He's slowly becoming his old self again, I can see it, and you're helping, Yabuki-kun."

"How so?" Hayato asked. "Every time I offer to listen or help he simply refuses! Sweeping this under the rug is _not_ the way to make him heal! It's like putting a wrap on an infected wound. Sure you can't see it, but now it's going to fester and get worse!"

Yankumi was a bit surprised at the depth Hayato's words had. "You're right, Yabuki-kun," she said slowly, "but we cannot rush him… If he wants to live alone, we really have no choice in the matter. Forcing him to do what we want will only make him more distant." Hayato said nothing in response, back to deeper thoughts. Yankumi glanced at the time. "Well, I just wanted to come and check on everything and inform you of when we're leaving… I suppose I'll go." She stood. "Good night, Yabuki-kun."

She walked to the door and began slipping on her shoes. Closure. It was so close she could almost taste it. Soon everything would be at an end. Then, something crossed her mind. "Yabuki-kun?" she called out from the doorway.

There was a slight shuffling, followed by Hayato appearing in the hallway. "What?"

Yankumi gave a small smile. "Try to keep an eye on him," she said. "The last thing we need is another wild goose chase. Let's finish this once and for all… Pour the antiseptic on the wound, yeah?"

Hayato smirked and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow."

"See you," Yankumi replied, exiting Hayato's home. The student stared at the door after it clicked shut, his mind still swirling with thoughts of tomorrow. Would Ryu be able to do it? Would everyone believe him? Ryu'd done a few things now that would not work in his defense. Still, Hayato felt a strong belief that they would triumph. He wasn't above telling Ryu what to do, especially if it'd make all this trouble end forever.

**-+-**

Ryu stood on the kitchen, his face blank. Time had passed much too quickly and it would be time to go soon. Yankumi would arrive and she, Hayato, and himself would go to the police center to give their testimonies. Ryu would be forced to tell… the urge to run kicked in once again, but it was almost immediately washed out by the emptiness he felt.

He had nothing left; no dignity, no life, no future, nothing. Even his dirt bag father had had a plan for him. Now… now he had no plan… no future…

"Ryu?" came Hayato's concerned voice. He came into the kitchen, still pulling on a shirt. "You ready?"

"Of course," Ryu replied, not bothering to look up. Hayato was quiet a moment before laying a hand on Ryu's shoulder.

"You'll be fine," he said. There was a gentle knock at the door. "Ah, that's Yankumi,"" Hayato said, walking towards the door. He cast a glance backwards. "Ryu?"

"Right," Ryu said, walking to the door and slowly slipping his shoes on. Hayato carefully stepped past him, casting another worried glance at Ryu as he opened the door.

"Good morning," said Yankumi, flashing a bright, kind smile. "Are we ready to go?" she asked. Hayato nodded and looked at Ryu. Yankumi followed his gaze. "Odagiri-kun?" Ryu looked at her for a moment before nodding. Yankumi gave a small sigh of relief. "The car's waiting outside. Let's go." She turned and walked away, Ryu and Hayato following close behind.

**-+-**

"Ah! You made it. That's good," greeted Officer Shinohara. Yankumi nodded and gestured to the two boys behind her.

"They're ready when you are," she said. "I'm sure they're more than happy to get this over with."

"As am I," said a familiar voice. Everyone turned as Shin stepped forward.

"Sawada!" Yankumi said in surprise. "I haven't heard from you over the past couple of days…"

"I was busy," Shin replied. "Court rooms, cases, and testimonies are more complicated than one would think. I plan to offer my testimony and anything else that might possibly help."

"Same here!" said a female voice just as two arms were thrown around Ryu's and Hayato's shoulders. Ryu suppressed a flinch. Makanna's blonde head poked out between them. "Believe it or not, I went to law school."

"Wait… you're a police officer, a psychologist, _and_ a lawyer!?" Yankumi asked in disbelief. Makanna grinned and gave a little wink.

"I like to be a Jack of all trades," she replied.

Suddenly, Shinohara stepped forward. "They're ready," he stated. Makanna nodded.

"Right… is there anything else we need to clear up before we go?" she asked. There was a brief moment of silence.

"Yes," Hayato said. Everyone looked at him in surprise. He looked to his left, catching Ryu's gaze. "Ryu?"

Ryu didn't say anything, simply staring at Hayato with disbelief, almost betrayal. "Ryu? Is there something else I should know?" Makanna asked. Ryu was silent as he continued to stare at the ground with wide eyes. "Odagiri-kun…"

"I…" Ryu whispered. He stopped, not really sure what to say. Slowly, Ryu sank to his knees, hands over his mouth. He couldn't say it… He already was going to say it once today; there was no way he could do it twice. Suddenly, Hayato knelt down and put a hand on Ryu's shoulder.

"Ryu," he said gently. "…may I?" Ryu looked at Hayato a brief moment. Then, he slowly moved his hands upward until they covered his ears. He just stared at Hayato, saying nothing, but Hayato knew all too well what Ryu's answer was. He gave his friend's shoulder a soft squeeze and stood. "On top of physical abuse…" He glanced down at Ryu. The frail boy still retained his distant expression. So, Hayato took a breath to continue.

"Wait!" Makanna said. She grabbed her well used notepad and a pencil. "Write it down and I'll share it with the judge when we go in. It'll be easier that way, savvy?"

Hayato blinked for a moment, stunned by her quick response and strange language usage. "…alright," he said. He quickly grabbed the articles from Makanna and jotted down the vile charge against Odagiri. He handed the papers back to Makanna.

"Thank you," she said, sounding so relieved that he almost blushed.

Hayato knelt down and pulled Ryu's hands away from his ears. "C'mon, Ryu. It's time to go." He helped his friend stand and nodded to Shinohara. The officer nodded as well.

"This way."

He led them through several halls of the building, eventually ending up in the trial room. It was almost identical to a court room, minus the audience. There were a few men in uniform, but it did little to the effect of security for Hayato and Ryu. Regardless, the men quickly ushered the group to a bench at one side of the room.

Suddenly, a different door opened and in stepped a pair of unfamiliar faces, followed by one that Ryu's mind mildly recognized. Then, behind them walked a face Ryu hoped he'd never have to see again. As Ryu's father took his seat his gaze was fixated on Ryu. Hayato glared back with as much ferocity as his could. Ryu, however, kept his gaze forward.

"All rise," an officer ordered. Everyone stood as a judge entered. She sat at her podium, as did everyone in their own seat.

"Cases, please," she said. Makanna stood and delivered a manila folder to the judge as did one of the strangers on the other side of the room. There was silence for a moment. "Odagiri Yuya," the judge said firmly. "You are being charged with conspiracy with convicted persons to commit crimes, four different counts of assault, child abuse, and one count of sexual assault."

She was silent a moment as she viewed more papers. Ryu tried not to hear the gasp or to feel the others' eyes on him. "I can see that you deny these allegations, is that correct, Odagiri-san?"

"Yes, it is," Odagiri replied. Ryu couldn't help it; he flinched at the sound of his father's voice. The judge nodded.

"Very well, we'll start with the small fish first," she said. "Sawada Shin, please come to the stand."

Shin, Yankumi, and Hayato all gave their accounts of Odagiri's wretchedness. Ryu wasn't listening; he could feel his father's gaze burning into the side of his head. More than anything he just wanted to run away… pretend that none of this ever happened…

"Odagiri Ryu," the judge stated. Ryu's head jerked upward. "Please come forward."

He didn't move at first, but a gentle nudge from Hayato made him stand. "Finish this, Ryu," he whispered. Ryu said nothing, just slowly waking to the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" an officer asked him. Ryu nodded and forced out a "yeah". He sat down in the box, gaze still glued to the ground.

"Please give us any account you have of the allegations against Odagiri Yuya, Odagiri-kun," the judge said. Ryu nodded again, looking down at his hands. After a moment, he spoke.

"For as long as I can remember," Ryu began, his voice almost too quiet. "All my life… he's been controlling me. Any mistake I made had consequences." He wrapped his arms around his torso. "I've always done what I was told. It's less painful to just do as you're told. But… I tried to gain my freedom." His teeth clenched. "He refused to let me attend school, but I begged him. Yankumi begged him. We all did… and he broke my ribs for it," he said, his voice slightly stronger. "Every night he would strangle me or try to break my bones… I have the scars on my neck and body to prove it!" He paused a moment. "And it wouldn't stop… I begged him again, but he continued to destroy me! Even after I said I'd do whatever he wanted…" His eyes widened, still staring at nothing. "And… still… even after I begged for my life…" He stopped, his body shaking tremendously.

"It's alright, Odagiri-kun. Take your time," the judge said. Ryu took in a shuddering breath.

"My own father beat me, bruised me, broke my bones… and when I could no longer defend myself… he came and took what little bit of sanity I had left… Like a monster!" Ryu shouted. He stood, glaring at his father with one of the most frightening gazes Hayato, Yankumi, and the others had ever seen. "You came like a fiend and took advantage of my weakness! You, my own father, did such a horrible, unspeakable thing! Look at me! Look what you've done to me!"

There was silence in the courtroom. Hayato watched Ryu with the biggest sense of amazement he'd ever felt. This was perhaps the angriest and most filled with emotion he'd ever seen Ryu. "Odagiri…" Yankumi whispered beside him, obviously feeling the same way.

"Are you confirming the fact that Odagiri Yuya sexually assaulted you?" the judge asked. Ryu sat back down, but his body continued to tremble with rage.

"Damn right, I'm confirming it," he said, his voice low, and menacing. The judge nodded.

"Very well, thank you, Odagiri-kun. Does the opposing side have anything to add to that?" she asked. The defense attorney stood and walked towards Ryu.

"As a matter of fact, we do," he replied. He looked at Ryu. "Is it true, Ryu, that you've had to deal with emotional instability all of your life?" he asked. Ryu blinked, slightly taken aback by the question.

"What-"

"And is it also true that you've been the source of _dozens_ of violent incidences since elementary school?" he asked. Ryu didn't reply. "You see, I have here a record of your offenses and dealings with the police. Also, I brought with me the psych evaluator that used to be your shrink," the attorney said. He gestured to the bench. _Now_ Ryu understood why the man had seemed familiar. The defense attorney placed a small stack of papers on the judge's podium. "Here is the proof and conclusive doctor's report on Ryu.

"Also, Ryu… I believe these emotional instabilities all started around the time your mother died," the man said. He gave a small smile. "As said by your doctor, the death of your mother at such a very young age had caused you to become antisocial, perhaps sociopathic. As a result, placing you in a school setting and forcing you to interact was a mistake. You've never known how to properly interact with others… That's why you've always resorted to violence."

"What are you saying, Tamai-san?" the judge said. The attorney gave a small smile once again.

"What I'm saying is that Odagiri-kun is possibly more emotionally and mentally disturbed than originally thought. In those records on your table you will find that young Odagiri, here, has also been hospitalized for a suicide attempt. Is that correct?" Tamai asked. He looked at Ryu with that small smile of his. Ryu bowed his head slightly. "Also, I have a witness that tells me you had been taking pain killers for the injuries that Fujimori Shuugo had inflicted upon you. The witness also informed me that you'd become addicted to them and overdosed on them once before. Is that correct?" he asked. Ryu's eyes widened.

"Odagiri-kun," the judge said. "Please answer the question."

"…yes," Ryu whispered. The attorney nodded.

"Also, your honor," Tamai said to the judge, "I have proof to show that at all times of documented injuries for young Odagiri… they were a result of conflicts by Fujimori Shuugo and Satou Kudo."

"He _used_ them!" Ryu said suddenly. The judge looked down at him.

"What do you mean, Odagiri-kun?" she asked. Ryu's fists clenched.

"The first time Shuugo attacked me was because he wanted Kudo released… The second time they attacked me was because my own _father_ told them to!" he growled. The judge looked through some papers.

"Actually, I do have some testimonies here by those two stating that Odagiri-san had told them to do as he said, that he was the one to release them, and that he conspired with them on various things," she said. Ryu couldn't help but notice the astonished expression on the attorney's and his father's faces. "They also said that you had told them to keep quiet about it and that you would see to their immediate compensation," she said. She looked at Odagiri.

"You're honor, I had no knowledge of these statements," the attorney said. The judge sighed.

"Then I suppose you should have done your homework. That, or Odagiri-san was hiding important information from you," she said. Tamai looked at Ryu's father with an expression of astonishment, but Odagiri's rage-filled gaze was completely focused on Ryu. The judge restacked the papers at her podium. "I've seen enough," she said. "Both sides have plausible arguments, but I have a sufficient amount of evidence to make my conclusion.

"Odagiri-san, I find you guilty of all charges. You will be sent to jail where you will be kept until a proper sentencing has been made."

"WHAT!?" the man roared, but two other officers quickly restrained him. "This is ludicrous!" Meanwhile, Yankumi and the others heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Odagiri Ryu," the judge said, looking at Ryu once more. "Even with this conviction, and whether it be due to what your father has done or some other reason, there is no doubt in my mind that you _do_, in fact, have some emotional instability. I am requiring you to see a councilor once every week until they believe you no longer need to.

"Sugawara Makanna?" the judge said. "Would you be willing to take up the position of Ryu's councilor until you see fit?"

"Yes, of course," she said, beaming a huge smile. The judge nodded.

"Very well, then. Adjourned." And with that, she tapped her gavel and everything was over.

Ryu stepped down from the box and slowly made his way towards the group. "We did it, Ryu!" Hayato shouted, grabbing his friend's shoulders. "It's over… it's finally over…"

"Yeah… it is," Ryu said, still finding it hard to believe. He still felt alone, damaged, and worthless, but at the same time he felt some sort of relief. It was like all his fears were finally going to be put to rest. As the others made their way to the door, Ryu stood there, trying to find the right emotion to express. It'd been so long since he actually had to privilege to choose…

_"ODAGIRI!"_

Ryu looked up, just in time to see his father wrench himself free of the officers and run towards him. Everything slowed down, sound fading as the officers fumbled with their tazers and Odagiri made his way to Ryu. But, this was just the focus Ryu needed. He found that one emotion he needed to express.

He remained motionless as his father neared. He knew the others behind him were scrambling to his aid, but they didn't need to. Just as his father was close enough, Ryu turned and, with as much force as he could possibly muster, he punched his father in the face. He could feel his knuckles crunching from the force. His father went down, grabbing his nose as it sprayed blood profusely.

Ryu didn't run away. No, that feeling was gone. Instead, he grabbed his father's arms, jerked them away, and sent another forceful punch sailing to his face. It hurt. Ryu's knuckles were certainly broken, his hand smashing to uselessness, but that didn't matter. He simply followed the mechanical movements as he punched his father again… again… again…

Suddenly, sound came back as someone jerked him away. "Get him off!" a voice shouted. Officers, more now than there was before, converged around the injured Odagiri, who was clutching his face in agony. Ryu struggled against his hold. His bloodied, broken hand wanted more… He wanted _more_. He wanted his father to feel all of the pains he'd ever felt… he was to smash his face in until he quit moving. Rage flowed through him; not at the fact that he was a victim, but at the fact that his father had been low enough to take advantage of an injured person.

"Ryu… Ryu… RYU!"

Ryu stopped struggling, his breathing heavy. "Wha… wha…" he said, gasping for air. A sudden wave of nausea washed over him. "I'm… I'm gonna be sick," he said. Whoever was holding him quickly ushered him over to a garbage can where he threw up what little content his stomach had.

"It's the adrenaline," said a woman's voice. Makanna perhaps…? "He'll be fine."

"Let's just get him outta here," came Hayato's voice.

"Good idea…"

Ryu tried to stand, but his knees refused to cooperate. He clung to the nearest person and used them as a crutch. "It's alright, Ryu," Hayato said. Ah, so it was Hayato he was holding onto so desperately. He didn't care, though. He was just tired… so bloody tired… "It's okay…"

"It is… right?" he whispered. Hayato turned and looked at Ryu with surprise. "It really is okay, right?" he asked. He gripped onto Hayato as exhaustion overcame him. "I'm tired… Is it okay if I sleep?" he whispered. "If everything's okay now… I just want to sleep."

"Ryu," Hayato said. He led Ryu to a bench within the hallway and Ryu took a seat, his body slumping against the wall. "Yankumi," Hayato said. Their teacher turned and walked over to the two boys.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Hayato shook his head.

"Nothing, just that Ryu's tired… I don't know what our plan is now, but he needs to sleep," Hayato said.

"Yankumi," Ryu said, his voice thick with tiredness. Yankumi looked at him with surprise.

"Yes, Odagiri-kun?"

"If… if it's alright," he said. He opened his eyes just barely. "If it's alright… Can I stay… with Shin?"

Yankumi's eyes widened. "Of course! You're more than welcome to! Sawada had actually planned on trying to convince you to live with him instead of alone." She knelt down and placed a hand on Ryu's shoulder. "There's no doubt in my mind that you're welcome to stay with Sawada as long as you like."

Ryu sighed and gave a small smile. Hayato's heart clenched. It was a real smile. "Thank you," Ryu said. He leaned forward and forced himself up.

"Let's get going, then," Yankumi said, standing as well. "I'm sure everyone is tired. Yabuki-kun," she said, giving him a smile. "Why don't you go ahead and take charge of Ryu for the rest of the Evening? Besides, I think it best you accompany Odagiri-kun… And Sawada and I can arrange moving options with him later… Is that alright?" Hayato nodded. "Alright!" Yankumi said, suddenly filled with energy. "Let's get out of this place! We can finally leave the painful past behind and look forward to the bright, fun-filled future… there's no doubt in my mind! We'll all graduate together… And nothing is going to stand in our way!"

"For once," Hayato said, "I agree with you and your ridiculous speech." Ryu gave a small laugh. Hayato just smiled, following the renewed Yankumi. Finally… finally things were finished.

And, just maybe…

Maybe Ryu could finally heal.

**-+-**

WOOOOOOOO! FINISH! :D I'm sorry if the ending seemed anticlimactic… I tried!

Anyways… it's finished. Thank you all for your super-dee-dooper reviews! They really, really, _really_ help! People don't review a lot of the time, but its sooooo nice when they do. Thanks again to you all sooo very much!

Expect an epilogue, as I always do with finished stories, and there are sure to be more Gokusen drabbles for you all! I've also started working on a plot outline for a Gokusen 3 fanfic, but it's still in the works. Anyways… thanks once again! Love and PEACE! (-is vash-)

Also, on a side note… I dunno if you can be all the things that Makanna is, but for the sake of the story…. She is. XD


	19. Epilogue

Disclaimer: *dead from story neglect*

A/N: Dear God in Heaven! I'M ALIIIIIVE! Well, everyone… I'm finally ready to write the epilogue. I apologize for taking about a thousand years. I just now finished the Gokusen movie and I was wonderfully motivated to write this! I'd been looking ALL YEAR for the correct inspiration… And the movie gave me just what I needed.

So! Onto the final installment of No More Cry!

-+-

No More Cry

Epilogue

-+-

The wind was blowing gently as Hayato took a seat on the grassy knoll. With the sun setting over the river, the tea warming his hands, and the nostalgia of the familiar resting place, he felt at peace. Of course, he was sure some of the peacefulness came from the silent figure lying on the grass beside him. He'd never seen a more at ease expression on his friend's face… That in itself was calming.

"Na, Ryu," Hayato said, turning away from his friend to look at the sun's colors dancing on the river's surface.

"Hmm?" came a quiet reply. Hayato glanced over again, noting that Ryu's eyes were closed and his chest was moving gently. A smirk touched Hayato's lips; it had been a busy day. The two had met up after a long while of being too busy between school and work, so they had made the most out of it.

"Have you decided on a direction yet?" Hayato asked. This made Ryu's brows crease and eyes open. Hayato almost felt bed for disturbing his friend's peace. However, it had been a topic that Ryu seemed to be avoiding. Hayato hated the idea of his friend being troubled. He'd do anything to help.

Ryu sat up, his gaze wandering out to the water as well as he went silent with thought. It wasn't uncommon, really. Ryu was a silent, sullen person who would rather keep his thoughts to himself than share with others. He was getting better, though, Hayato thought. And he was looking better, too.

He mentally cringed at the thoughts of Ryu during their final year of high school and the summer that followed. Ryu was still quiet; he'd had trouble adjusting to his life with Shin, but the older man, Hayato, and Yankumi helped him as best as they could. The rest of 3-D did all they could as well. It had been a struggle… Ryu had lost a lot of weight during the ordeal; something that Makanna had said was an effect of the stress he'd been under. It had taken _forever_ for Ryu to get his appetite back, but it was a battle that he and the others finally won.

Also, the trauma he'd been through had done some terrible psychological damage. Ryu _still_ had nightmares, from what Hayato could tell, but they weren't as bad as before. On top of that, Ryu was opening up more and more to him and the others. Even though he hardly said two words to his cousin, he and Shin now had conversations that flowed easily. It seemed like Ryu had forgiven him for keeping the ordeal secret for so many years.

Now, however, something else was troubling the young man. Hayato had noticed it during their outing, but left it alone until they were at ease enough to ask about it. He glanced at Ryu, the other still silent. "Ryu…?"

"I haven't," Ryu replied, his voice strong, but cold. It was a touch of the old Ryu. Hayato knew that this was a sign that it really _was_ troubling him.

"Bah… Lots of people from our class haven't, I suppose," Hayato replied. Ryu nodded in response, but his eyes were downcast. "Ryu," Hayato said, drawing the other's attention. "Don't worry. I'm sure something will make its way into your sights soon enough." Ryu nodded again.

More silence.

_Gods_, how Hayato hated that.

However, when he tried to speak again, Ryu spoke first.

"It's difficult, you know?" he said, leaning back onto his hands as he surveyed the surroundings. Hayato quietly watched his friend. "When you've been told what to do your whole life… and then you're suddenly given all of this freedom… all these choices… I just don't know what to do."

"Ryu…"

"I honestly don't even know what to do with myself," he continued, looking down again. "I don't have any interests… I don't have any dreams… I hardly even have a personality." He looked at Hayato. "What am I supposed to do? I'm graduated… I'm attending college… I'm interacting in society… And because of that I have to start over from scratch? I have to build up my own character and create a persona when I'm already at this point?" He sighed, collapsing back onto the grass. "It… just seems like it's too late for me."

Hayato watched his friend as he silently took in Ryu's words. The other was right, in a sense. He'd been beaten down and reformed into what his _father_ wanted. All Ryu had known his entire life was someone else's wants and dreams. To have to start over from such an age… It was unfair. On top of that, Hayato was certain that it wasn't easy. However…

"You're wrong, you know," he said suddenly. Ryu sat up on his elbows.

"Huh?"

Hayato grinned and leaned back, mimicking Ryu's pose. "You're wrong about not having a character." He glanced at Ryu to see the other focused solely on him. "Even if it's been suppressed, the real Odagiri Ryu has been there the whole time. _He_ saw to it that someone rescued him, even if the outside Ryu didn't want any help. _He _saw to it that he should call his friends when he was in trouble, even if the outside Ryu was the one that got him into trouble in the first place." Hayato paused a moment, hoping his words would sink in. "_He_ is _you_."

There was more silence…

…but this was the good kind…

…because Ryu was smiling.

"You sound like Yankumi," Ryu finally commented. Hayato scoffed and plopped back down on the grass.

"As if. Please… If the day comes that I really do sound like her, do me a favor and kill me, alright?" he asked. Ryu laughed and whacked Hayato on the forehead.

"What on earth would I do if I killed you? That'd ruin _any_ job opportunity I might get," Ryu reasoned.

"Oh, gee, thanks for being concerned," Hayato replied sarcastically. Ryu laughed again. Hayato thought it was a wonderful sound, especially since it came more often than ever. "As if anyone would hire you… You sulk too much."

Ryu shoved Hayato's shoulder. "I do _not_ sulk," he stated. Hayato burst out laughing.

"Yeah… Right… You'd have to go through, like… a Happy Face Training Course before someone hired you," he teased. Ryu glared at him, but a smile touched his lips. Suddenly, his expression turned thoughtful.

"Y'know… They recently advertised a Teacher Training Course," he said quietly. Hayato glanced at his friend.

"Teaching?" he asked. Ryu shrugged.

"I heard about it through the school's informational forum… It just crossed my mind, is all."

Hayato though quietly for a moment. "…why don't you give it a try?" he asked. Ryu looked at him, surprise on his face.

"Why?"

Hayato shrugged and looked away. "I don't know… You don't know what else to do, right? Besides, you're the one that mentioned it."

Both boys lapsed into to silence. Ryu contemplated Hayato's words. What if he was right? Ryu didn't have a direction in life. More or less, he felt pretty purposeless. However, the only way to fix that was to go out of his way and do things on his own. Even if he wasn't planning on being a teacher, perhaps this would be the jumpstart he needed.

"Who knows," Hayato suddenly said. "Maybe you'll find your dream and go running off into the sunset with it." He slowly turned to glace at Ryu, but was met with his friend's glaring face.

"Don't make me have to kill you."


End file.
